You and Me
by Malfoy4ever
Summary: Nos trois amis rentrent en 6e année, Malefoy n'a pas changé, mais Drago estil vraiment aussi malfaisant qu'il le laisse paraitre ? Et comment réagirait Hermione si il lui demandait de l'aide ? . Futur DMHG Ne tient pas compte du tome 6
1. Retour à Poudlard

J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose laors me voilà, j'ai ecris, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner je verrais bien mais je ferais surement un DM/HG. Bonne lecture

* * *

L'été venait de s'achever et le soleil se levait doucement sur la petite demeure. Le soleil perça à travers les rideaux et rencontra son visage. Hermione battit doucement des paupières. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny mais celle-ci était toujours endormie. Hermione venait de passer un mois au terrier en compagnie de ses amis et malgré Voldemort qui rodait toujours, elle avait passé un des meilleurs étés de sa vie.

Elle se releva doucement et les draps glissèrent le long du lit. Hermione n'était plus cette petite fille aux cheveux touffus et sans aucune forme, elle s'était épanouie et était devenue une jolie jeune fille qui n'avait besoin d'aucun maquillage, rien pour être belle, elle était une des rares filles à la beauté naturelle. Et cette année, il était certain que bien des têtes allaient se tourner sur son passage.

Elle se leva et descendit dans la cuisine ou seule Mme Weasley était assise en train de boire son café devant la Gazette du sorcier. Lorsqu'elle la vit, elle leva les yeux de son journal et se leva aussitôt pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Mr Weasley n'était pas là, il était déjà sans doute au ministère songea Hermione, il avait reçu une promotion et devait travailler beaucoup plus dur. Cependant la famille Weasley vivait désormais plus confortablement et personne d'autre ne le méritait plus qu'eux songea Hermione

Harry apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine, les cheveux batailles, le teint cireux et le regard vitreux. Il cligna des yeux quelques instants afin de s'habituer à la clarté qui régnait dans la petite cuisine. Harry avait encore beaucoup grandi et dépassait désormais Hermione de plus d'une tête. Il n'était plus ce petit maigrichon, ses muscles s'étant développés au cours de ses nombreux entraînements de quidditch.

Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue qui s'embrasa aussitôt et s'assit en face d'elle. Aujourd'hui ils devraient retourner à Poudlard, ils s'étaient levés tôt afin que l'habituelle pagaille ne règne pas dans la demeure des Weasley et qu'ils puissent se préparer tranquillement. La matinée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Ginny et Ron se levèrent et Hermione et Harry étaient déjà prêts depuis longtemps. Les deux rouquins durent donc se dépêcher et se disputèrent pour la énième pour la salle de bain.

Puis lorsque tous furent prêts, une des voitures du ministère les conduisirent à King Cross. La gare était bondée, et des aurors les ayant accompagnés, ils ne purent passer la barrière tous en même temps de peur d'éveiller les soupçons. Le train rouge attendait sur le quai crachant des panaches de fumée sur les parents venus dire au revoir à leurs enfants. Harry reconnu Neville non loin de lui mais n'alla pas le saluer, en effet sa grand-mère était en train de lui passer un savon pour il ne savait quelle raison.

- Alors Potter on a passé les vacances renfermé à la maison de peur de voir surgir un méchant mangemort qui pourrait encore tuer un des tiens ? dit une voix traînante

Drago Malefoy venait d'arriver. Lui aussi avait grandi et dépassait maintenant Harry, il se tenait les mains dans les poches pour se donner une certaine désinvolture et son sourire narquois ne quittait pas son visage. Son regard gris acier avait une petite lueur démente qu'il avait lorsqu'il insultait Harry et ses deux gorilles se tenaient derrière lui.

A l'évocation de la mort de Sirius, Harry serra les poings et fulmina, le souvenir de Sirius était encore bien présent dans sa mémoire, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de se qui s'était passé au ministère bien qu'Hermione et Ron l'ai sans arrêt raisonné durant l'été. Il allait répondre quand quelqu'un le fit avant lui :

- Alors Malefoy on n'a pas réussi à faire sortir papa de prison ? Dit Hermione qui venait d'arriver

Malefoy ragea, cette sang de bourbe osait se moquer de lui et des siens, et il allait lui faire payer

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, sang de bourbe, c'était à St Potty que je m'adressais, mais on ne peut pas lui parler sans que Weasel et sa copine aux dents de castor s'en mêlent

A ces mots, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle se retint de pleurer devant cette fouine. Elle garda un calme incroyable et se contenta juste de lever sa baguette pour la pointer sur le jeune homme blond.

Celui-ci l'évalua du regard un moment et fit un signe de tête à ses gorilles, tous les droits disparurent dans les panaches de fumée restée sur le quai

- Hermione tu as été incroyable ! Lui dit Harry dans un sourire

- Oh ! Ce n'est rien, mais j'ai décidé que cette année, la fouine n'a pas intérêt à se frotter à moi, en plus je parie que ce sera lui le deuxième préfet en chef ! Comme si je ne le voyais pas assez !

- Si il t'embête dis le moi dit Harry, je suis capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, et il se pourrait que par mégarde, pendant un match contre serpentard et dise à un des batteurs de faire glisser sa batte et de renvoyer un cognard droit sur sa jolie petite tête blonde.

Tous trois rirent et montèrent dans le train. Hermione et Ron avancèrent vers l'avant du train dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets, et Harry chercha donc un compartiment seul. Beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent sur son passage et il vit quelques premières années qui avaient l'air ébahis de voir Harry Potter.

Il avança et ne vit aucun compartiment libre, il restait là au milieu du couloir traînant sa grosse valise et complètement seul. Il repassa devant les compartiments et vit un compartiment qui ne comportait qu'une personne : une fille comme lui en sixième année mais à Serdaigle à qui il n'avait jamais parlé.

- Je peux m'asseoir ou tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Non vas y je t'en prie

Celle-ci l'avait accueillit avec un sourire, mais une fois qu'il fut installé, elle ne dit plus un mot et tourna la tête vers la vitre pour contempler le paysage. Harry resta silencieux ne sachant que dire il observa alors la jeune fille, elle était grande, blonde et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, Harry aurait voulu la connaître un peu plus, mais il ne savait que dire pour entamer la conversation, il garda alors le silence.

Puis Hermione et Ron arrivèrent, ils furent intrigué et se demandaient ce que Harry faisait avec cette fille mais ne dirent rien. Ginny et Neville suivirent bientôt et me compartiment jusque là calme fut bientôt bondé. La fille fronça les sourcils quand elle vit rentrer tout ce monde et elle prit ses affaires et partit

- Bizarre, on l'a fait fuir ? demanda Ginny

- Elle avait peut-être envie d'être au calme supposa Hermione

- Harry ou étais tu ? demanda Neville, je t'ai cherché mais je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver

- Il n'y avait aucun compartiment libre, comme elle était toute seule, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais me mettre avec elle

Hermione avait la mine sombre et ne disait rien

- Hermione qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? demanda Harry

- Malefoy est préfet en chef avec moi, et on va devoir partager une salle commune, je vais essayer de m'arranger avec le professeur MacGonagall pour voir si je ne peux pas rester dans la tour des gryffondors.

Harry resta silencieux, le professeur MacGonagall ne lui laisserait sûrement pas reste songea Harry, et Malefoy avait intérêt à bien se tenir si il ne voulait pas subir les foudres d'Harry.

On apercevait beaucoup de verdure au dehors, et les gryffondors songèrent qu'il était temps de mettre leur robe de sorcier. Hermione retira son pull et se retrouva avec un petit débardeur moulant, Ron qui tournait les yeux dans sa direction en cet instant devint rouge pivoine. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et il détourna aussitôt le regard.

Puis dans un grincement le train ralentit et ils sortirent doucement du train. Hagrid était là avec une grosse lanterne appelant les premières années. Harry et les autres s'approchèrent des diligences. Harry regarda les sombrals qui la tirait et soupira, si seulement il ne pouvait pas les voir…

Ce fut le cœur plus léger qu'Harry rentra dans le grand hall quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent. Hermione arriva cinq minutes plus tard l'air boudeur

- Mac Gonagall ne veut pas que je reste dans le dortoir ! Je vais devoir me coltiner l'autre fouine toute l'année

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, qu'il pose seulement la main sur toi et je le défigure

Hermione sourit au survivant et regarda ensuite la table des professeurs. Harry en fit autant et ne vit aucun nouveau professeur, il se demanda alors qui se chargerais des cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Les premières années pénétrèrent alors dans la grande salle. Le professeur Mac Gonagall apporta ensuite le choixpeau et le tabouret puis la répartition commença. Dumbledore se leva ensuite dans le but de faire son discours et Harry allait enfin avoir la réponse à ses questions

- C'est avec un immense honneur que je vous accueille de nouveau à Poudlard pour les anciens, et je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous prévenir que tous les objets provenant de la boutiques des frères Weasley sont interdits, ainsi que d'autres objets dont la liste est disponible. Je me permets de vous rappeler que l'accès à la forêt est interdite et que seuls les élèves à partir de la troisième année peuvent se rendre à Pré au Lard. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu trouver de nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année et c'est donc moi-même qui me chargerais de ces cours en plus de mes fonctions de directeur

Il y eu un murmure approbateur dans la salle, beaucoup d'élèves étaient ravis, sauf les serpentards qui avaient l'air ébahis.

- Bon appétit !

Et le dîner se déroula normalement. Beaucoup de gens parlèrent du fait que Dumbledore prenait en charge certains cours et Harry se dit qu'au moins ils apprendraient quelque chose ce qui serait utile dans les temps présents.

A la fin du repas, Ron se précipita afin de guider les premières années, et Harry se rappela qu'Hermione ne viendrais plus au dortoir, c'est donc seul et le pas lourd qu'il rejoignit son dortoir. En remontant, il vit la fille qui était dans son compartiment, elle était seule et semblait pressée, Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui parler qu'elle avait disparut. Mais quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il se glissa dans son lit tiède, il l'oublia complètement et tomba dans le sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione suivait le professeur Mac Gonagall avec Malefoy afin qu'elle leur montre leur dortoir. Malefoy ne lui accorda aucun regard, il regardait droit devant lui avec un regard vide. Elle s'arrêta au deuxième étage devant un cadre qui représentait une licorne. L'animal tourna sa tête vers elle et leur professeur dit :

- Filet du diable !

Puis le tableau pivota pour laisser place à une ouverture qui conduisait dans leur dortoir. Il y avait un petit salon aux couleurs accueillantes, des fauteuils se trouvaient près du feu, il y avait également une table où ils pourraient travailler et une petite cuisine improvisée au cas où ils ne pourraient pas se rendre dans la grande salle pour une quelconque raison.

Il y avait trois portes dans le fond, le professeur MacGonagall leur annonça que celle du milieu était la salle de bain et que les deux autres étaient les chambres. Elle leur dit également, que la chambre s'adapterait automatiquement à leur personnalité, qu'ils leur suffiraient de penser très fort à la chambre de leur rêve en rentrant.

Hermione choisit la chambre de droite, lorsqu'elle rentra, elle fut immédiatement éblouie, la chambre était rouge et or, il y avait un somptueux lit à baldaquin, des étagères remplies de livres divers et variés, et un bureau où elle pourrait travailler. Elle ne prit pas la peine de visiter celle de Malefoy, il ne l'intéressait pas. Elle redescendit dans le salon, le professeur Mac Gonagall leur souhaita une bonne nuit et partit. Malefoy allait partir dans sa chambre mais Hermione l'interpella :

- Malefoy !

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Je crois qu'on devrait fixer des règles pour que ce soit vivable ici !

- Si ça peut te rendre heureuse dit-il en roulant des yeux

- D'abord, pas le droit de rentrer dans la salle de bain pendant que l'autre y est et interdiction d'amener des filles !

- D'accord mais Potter et Weasel ne mettront pas un pied ici non plus !

- Et je veux de l'ordre

- Si un de nous enfreint une de ces règles l'autre pourra lui demander ce qu'il veut

- Hum je ne sais pas. Qui me dis que tu respecteras ta parole ?

- On va signer un pacte magique

Il sortit un parchemin et partit chercher une plume rouge sang. Il écrivit les termes de leur contrat sur une feuille et les deux signèrent.

Puis tous deux partirent se coucher sans même se regarder.

* * *

Bon laissez moi des reviews svp votre avis est important pour mwa


	2. Affrontements

**J'arrête pas de lire partout qu'on a plus le droit aux RAR, donc je m'en passerais, si vous avez une question, je serais ravie de vous répondre (pour ceux enregistrés) pour les personnes anonymes qui voudraient me poser une question, elle n'auront qu'à laisser leur adresse e-mail et je répondrais**

**Tout de même un grand merci à : Axou, Le Saut de l'Ange, Lolita, Isotope et Lamiss12 vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Affrontements**

Une sonnerie retentit à toute allure dans la chambre. Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux et éteint son réveil et se redressa dan son lit. Elle était extenuée, elle s'était couchée très tard, ayant passé la nuit à lire quelques uns des livres de la petite bibliothèque de sa chambre et n'avait pu s'en détourner avant de les avoir finis.

La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, elle avait les traits tirés et des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Elle regarda la chambre qui l'entourait et se senti soudain bien seule. Le dortoir lui manquait, par dessus tout Ginny lui manquait, en cet instant, même les habituels bavardages futiles de Parvati lui manquaient.

Elle se leva et tira les rideaux en velours rouge. De sa chambre, elle avait une vue fantastique sur le parc et sur le lac. Au loin dans la cour, les feuilles mortes tourbillonnaient au gré du vent. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vie, même les étendues du lac restaient parfaitement calmes. Hermione aperçut même Hagrid revenant de la forêt. Peut être venait-il d'aller voir Graup songea t-elle.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain les yeux toujours plissés de fatigue en étouffant un bâillement impressionnant. Mais la porte était fermée, Drago s'y étant rendu avant elle. Enervée, elle pesta contre Malefoy pour s'être levé avant elle et elle fut étonnée de voir quelqu'un aussi matinal qu'elle, dans la tour des gryffondors, elle était toujours levée la première, les autres préférant rester paresseusement biens au chaud dans leurs lits

Elle s'assit dans un des canapés qui faisaient face à l'âtre où un feu ronronnait paisiblement afin d'attendre qu'il sorte de là. Mais Drago semblait passer une éternité là dedans, et installée confortablement dans ce canapé moelleux au pied du feu, Hermione finit par laisser tomber lourdement ses paupières et s'endormit sa tête reposant mollement sur l'accoudoir et après s'être étendu les jambes.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain en boxer, il avait entendu le bruit de la clinche et savait donc, qu'elle était réveillée. Il la chercha des yeux et vit sa chevelure auburn dépasser du fauteuil. Trouvant le moment bien choisi pour essayer de la faire enrager comme à son habitude, il se rapprocha et parut stupéfait lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était profondément endormie.

Il marmonna un juron. En fait il pestait contre lui même, il pestait de ne lui trouver aucun défaut à cet instant et cela le rendait profondément impuissant, en cet instant, il n'aurait rien pu lui reprocher, elle semblait presque parfaite. IL n'aurait pas pu lui trouver le moindre petit défaut, et cela le contrariait énormément

Certes, elle n'était la plus jolie fille de Poudlard, mais ses yeux clos et le petit sourire qui demeuraient sur son visage avaient quelque chose d'envoûtant, en ce moment, elle ressemblait à un ange. Il secoua la tête comme pour se ramener à la réalité et se promit de ne plus jamais penser de telles choses de celle qu'il qualifiait de sang de bourbe.

Il partit vers sa chambre, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire mesquin un épais livre à la main. Il ouvrit le livre et l'approcha des oreilles de la jeune fille toujours profondément endormie. Et d'un coup sec il referma le livre d'un coup sec qui produisit un claquement sonore impressionnant.

Effrayée, Hermione sursauta et se redressa brusquement dans le canapé. Puis elle souffla avant de jeter un regard rageur à Drago qui était hilare

- Par pitié Malefoy rhabille toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir de telle visions si tôt le matin, si tu veux me donner la nausée c'est réussi dit-elle d'un ton sec n'ayant toujours pas digéré la farce qu'il lui avait fait

- Au contraire Granger, tu devrais en profiter pour te rincer l'œil, je suis probablement le seul mec que tu verras jamais à poil

- Qui te dit que je n'en ai jamais vu ? répondit-elle au tac au tac

- Hermione Granger, Miss sainte nitouche voir un mec à poil ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Tu es probablement la seule fille vierge de ton âge Granger et entre nous je comprends pourquoi, qui voudrais d'une fille comme toi dans son lit

Hermione se leva en trombe et partit en direction de la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de le bousculer au passage. Elle referma la porte en la claquant s'appuyant dessus et se laissa glisser à terre. Elle pleurait, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas y faire attention, ce que Malefoy venait de lui dire l'avait profondément bouleversée.

Après tout, toutes ses amies lui racontaient les nuits folles et tourmentées qu'elles avaient vécues et elle n'avait jamais rien à raconter. Elle n'avait même jamais embrassé un garçon, bien sur il y avait eu Victor, mais il ne l'avait jamais embrassé vraiment, il ne lui faisait que de rapides baisers sur les lèvres.

Elle avait laissé Drago seul dans la salle commune victorieux, il avait un petit sourire sur le visage. Mais cela ne lui suffisait plus, en fait, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui tienne tête plus longtemps, la faire pleurer ne le satisfaisait plus, bien sur il y prenait un plaisir pervers, mais s'il provoquait autant Hermione c'est parce qu'il aimait leurs petites joutes verbales.

Toutes les autres cruches qui évoluaient autour de lui se contentaient de se laisser faire, de lui obéir, mais elle, elle était la seule fille qui osait lui tenir tête et c'est pourquoi il éprouvait un malsain plaisir à la pousser à bout à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence d'elle. Pour lui c'était un jeu qui lui donnait entière satisfaction et qui le divertissait beaucoup.

Mais Hermione était las, las de ce petit jeu qu'elle ne trouvait pas divertissant le moins du monde. Jamais personne ne l'avait fait autant pleurer ni autant souffrir qua Drago Malefoy ce qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien fait pour mériter de telles souffrances.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle se prépara. Elle du user du maquillage pour faire disparaître ces cernes et cacher ses yeux rouges qu'elle avait beaucoup frottés après l'altercation avec Drago. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain il était là assis probablement à l'attendre car il referma son livre lorsqu'elle passa. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'insulter, elle se hâta de passer la porte pour se rendre dans la grande salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'assit en à côté d'Harry la mine sombre. Drago entra quelques minutes plus tard et elle lui lança un regard noir qu'il n'aperçut pas trop occuper à se décoller de Pansy qui se collait à lui en se trémoussant

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione ? demanda Harry sur un ton très doux

- Devine répondit-elle l'air maussade

- C'est Malefoy c'est ça ? Dit-il après s'être retourné pour voir qui la jeune fille regardait

Pour toute réponse, Hermione resta silencieuse

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ce con ?

- Comme d'habitude, les insultes, il a notamment dit qu'aucun garçon ne voudrait jamais de moi que j'étais trop moche

- Il dit n'importe quoi dit Ron qui venait d'arriver

Il était de notoriété évidente que Ron était amoureux d'elle bien qu'il n'ait jamais osé le lui avouer

- Non, c'est ça, c'est ça le pire, c'est qu'il a raison dit elle un malaise s'insinuant en elle

- Non Hermione, certes d'une n'est pas une de ses filles blondes qui se trémoussent à ses pieds, mais tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'elles, tu as beaucoup plus de charme, et en plus tu as du caractère, Malefoy ne sais pas de quoi il parle

Ron avait dit cela d'une traite et avait prit une couleur écrevisse

Hermione lui sourit, Ron avait toujours réussi à lui remonter le moral malgré la maladresse dont il faisait preuve dans ses cas, et Hermione mit sa rancœur à l'encontre de Malefoy dans un coin de son cerveau pour ne plus y penser et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'elle partit en cour ce matin là

Le cour de défense contre les forces du mal se révéla des plus intéressant, Dumbledore était le meilleur professeur qu'ils avaient jamais eu même Lupin ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Et bien que ce soit rare, Hermione apprit des tas de choses qu'elle ignorait et ça la fit oublier totalement l'incident qui avait eu lieu le matin même, durant tout le cour, Malefoy ne vint troubler aucune de ses pensées.

Le cours de potions suivit celui de défenses contre les forces du mal. Les gryffondors se retrouvaient encore avec les Serpentard. Malefoy avait observé Hermione durant leur précédent cour, et l'indifférence dont elle faisait preuve face à lui l'insupportait, il aimait la provoquer, et il comptait bien la mettre à bout en Potions.

Rogue arriva sa robe virevoltant derrière lui et pénétra dans les cachots. Les élèves le suivirent et il leur fit signe de s'arrêter en voyant qu'ils commençaient à s'installer, non sans un certain brouhaha. Il resta quelques moments silencieux les regardant chacun à tour de rôle comme s'il les évaluait. Puis il prit la parole :

- Devant la stupidité de la majeure partie de cette classe – dit-il en regardant les Gryffondors avec évidence – je vais donc répartir les élèves deux à deux moi même cette année, un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard, ainsi le crétinisme présent chez chacun de vous sera peut être tempéré par la présence de quelqu'un capable de réaliser convenablement une potion

Ils y eu des protestions de toute part, les Serpentards désapprouvant eux aussi. Cependant, il fit stopper les protestations d'un simple signe de main. Rogue était un de ces hommes qui arrivait à maintenir l'ordre dans sa classe sans grandes difficultés.

- Ma décision est irrévocable, et les groupes seront définitifs

Hermione jeta un regard anxieux en direction de Malefoy, il était la dernière personne avec qui elle avait envie de se retrouver, certes il était un bon préparateur de potions, mais elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Rogue l'interrompit dans ses pensées en annonçant les binômes :

- Miss Patil vous ferez équipe avec Mr Crabbe

Parvati fit la moue et s'avança vers une table en compagnie de son binôme qui n'avait pas non plus l'air enchanté. Et la répartition continua ainsi

- Mr Potter, vous serez avec Miss Parkinson

Harry la regarda avec dégoût mais se résigna à la rejoindre en voyant le regard intransigeant de son professeur

- Mr Londubat, vous serez avec Mr Goyle

Hermione réprima un petit rire, devant les capacités de Neville et de celles de Goyle, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils faisaient un bien piètre binôme

- Mr Weasley, vous serez avec Mr Malefoy

Hermione ne put s'empêche de soupirer de soulagement, certes elle compatissait pour le pauvre Ron, mais au moins, elle était sure de ne pas se retrouver avec Malefoy

- Et Miss Granger, vous serez avec Miss Bullstrode

Hermione y alla sans protester, du moment qu'elle n'était pas avec Malefoy, c'était tout ce qui comptait

Rogue leur donna les instructions et les élèves commencèrent la préparation des potions. Ce n'était pas si terrible songea Hermione, elle se contentait de rester silencieuse après qu'elle et Milicent se soient reparties les taches, et la Serpentarde n'était pas mauvaise lorsqu'il s'agissait de couper des racines ou tout ce qui avait attrait aux potions.

Mais juron rugit au fond de la classe, Malefoy venait de reculer, une substance grise dégoulinant sur sa robe, apparemment Ron avait maladroitement renversé un flacon sur la table et la substance avait dégouliné le long de la robe de Malefoy. Ron devint écarlate, tandis que Malefoy lui lançait plusieurs sortes d'insultes.

Malefoy s'avança vers Rogue et rugit :

- Je veux faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne sera ni abruti ni maladroit comme l'est Weasley, quelqu'un qui saura préparer une potion convenablement !

- Je vous l'ai déjà Mr Malefoy, c'est impossible, les groupes sont définitifs

- Mais professeur, on pourrait peut-être faire juste une exception, je ne voudrais que ma réputation de bon préparateur de potion soit gâchée par cet imbécile

À cette remarque, Rogue sourit et ajouta :

Très bien, je veux que tout le monde sache qu'aucune autre modification en sera effectuée. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre

Quelques tête acquiescèrent

- Mais Mr Malefoy – reprit Rogue – il y a un problème

- Lequel professeur ?

- Il n'y a ici aucun gryffondor capable de réaliser convenablement une potion ! dit-il comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence

- Oh si Mr, il y a quelqu'un !

- Qui ?

- Granger !

- C'est juste ! Miss Granger, vous serez avec Mr Malefoy, et Mr Weasley prendra votre place auprès de Miss Bullstrode.

Hermione devint livide, mais obéit quand même ne voulant pas attiser la colère de Rogue. Elle s'installa donc en silence à côté de Malefoy et continua à couper ses racines en prenant bien sien de ne pas croiser le regard gris acier qui l'avait fait pleurer le matin même. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi Granger ?

- Fais pas l'innocent, pourquoi t'as demandé à être avec moi ?

- J'ai déjà donné la raison tout à l'heure, tu est la seule capable de réaliser une potion

- Me prend pas pour une conne Malefoy, dis moi pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Oh Granger je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de tels mots dans ta bouche dit-il sarcastiquement

- Ça t'amuses n'est-ce pas ? tu te sens fort ?

- Bien sur Granger, mon seul plaisir est de vous faire souffrir toi et tes amis !

- Sale fouine !

- Granger ça me déçois, je pensais que tu valais plus que ça.

- Ta gueule !

- Et grossière par dessous tout, pas tonnant qu'aucun garçon ne veuille sortir avec une fille grossière comme toi

Hermione resta silencieuse

- À moins que ce soit ta poitrine presque inexistante qui les fasses fuir poursuivit-il

Hermione ne rompit le silence dans lequel elle s'était murée mais fut beaucoup touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire, certes elle n'avait pas une poitrine opulente, mais sa poitrine n'était quand même pas inexistante. Bien sur Malefoy n'en pensait pas un mot, mais il savait que cela la contrariait.

La potion été finie, Malefoy attrapa une fiole qu'il remplit de la substance qui avait prit une teinte bleutée comme celle décrite dans le manuel. Elle murmura un « evanesco » et le chaudron se vida instantanément. Malefoy reboucha la fiole. Il allait apporter la fiole à l'oreille de Rogue mais s'arrêta et murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione :

- Allez Granger avoue que ce que tu as vu ce matin t'as plus, je suis sur que tu n'as jamais vu un aussi bel que moi

Décidément songea Hermione, il était toujours modeste. Elle se contenta de pouffer. Il passa derrière elle en lui frôlant les fesses pour voir sa réaction. S'en était trop pour Hermione, oubliant toute tenue, elle se jeta sur Malefoy. Celui-ci tomba sur les fesses, la fiole lui échappa des mains et vint se briser aux pieds du mur.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était jetée sur Drago et lui assenait de grands coups au niveau du visage. Elle ressemblait à une furie, son visage était déforme par la rage et dans ses yeux chocolats, Drago parvint à lire de la haine. Elle pleurait et le martelait de grands coups sur le torse tout en criant :

- Mais t'as décidé de me pourrir la vie ou quoi ! Je te hais Malefoy, je te déteste et j'aurais voulu ne jamais croiser ton chemin ! Les gens comme toi on devrait les pendre !

Bien sur, cela ne ressemblait aucunement à Hermione, mais elle était aveuglée par la rage, Malefoy avait dépassé les limites, elle était las d'être forte et sa rage avait explosé. Rogue l'arracha de Malefoy avec de grandes difficultés. Mais lorsqu'il la remit sur les pieds, elle se releva dignement le visage toujours ravagé de larmes

Malefoy se releva tant bien que mal, une de ses lèvres était ouverte, et un hématome commençait à apparaître au niveau du torse, bien que les autres élèves ne furent pas en mesure de s'en apercevoir. Rogue les regardait tour à tour fulminant de rage

- Miss Granger, une tel comportement est intolérable dans ma classe ! Vous aurez donc une retenue

Hermione ne chercha pas à protester, n'importe quel professeur en aurait fait autant, mais Malefoy lui n'écopa d'aucune retenue.

- Et la première sanction c'est vous qui vus l'infligez – continua t-il – puisque ayant détruit votre fiole et vidé le contenu de votre chaudron vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me rendre votre travail et vous aurez donc un zéro tous les deux !

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le regard noir que Rogue lui lança suffit à le faire taire. Hermione quitta les cachots en pleurant ne prenant même pas le temps de récupérer ses affaires et n'écoutant pas Rogue qui lui hurlait que le cour n'était pas terminé et qu'il ne l'autorisait pas à partir.

Hermione se rendit dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement dans son lit. Elle venait d'avoir sa première retenue, et tout ça par sa faute, et par dessus le marché, elle allait avoir un zéro. Elle ne concevait pas d'avoir une telle note, et a côté de ça, sa retenue lui sembla bien bénigne. Elle pesta contre Malefoy se promettant de lui rendre un jour la monnaie de sa pièce.

**Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois ! Je ne sais pas si je ferais aussi long à tout mes chapitres, je verrais ça dépendra de ce que j'aurais à y mettre. En attendant laissez moi tout pleins de reviews svp !**


	3. Montre moi ton bras, je te dirais qui tu

**Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours !**

**Merci à : Isotope, Le saut de l'Ane, Lamiss12, lolita et nynousette pour vos reviews :)

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Montre moi ton bras, je te dirais qui tu es**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, mais elle fut incapable de se rappeler son rêve et donc ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Elle se sentait las, elle avait les yeux rouges et la mine bouffie. Elle avait passé la soirée à se lamenter sur son sort et à maudire Malefoy mais en vain. Elle avait imaginé toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables de le détruire intérieurement.

Mais toutes les choses auxquelles elle avait pensé étaient toutes plus ou moins irréalisables et certaines d'entre elles lui auraient certainement valu un séjour à Azkaban. Elle se dit finalement qu'elle ne devrait peut être pas s'abaisser au niveau de ce mangemort et l'ignorer totalement et ainsi finirait-il peut-être par en faire de même avec elle.

Forcée de constater que son comportement n'avait pas évolué et qu'il était toujours insupportable, elle en avait conclut qu'il prenait le digne chemin de son père et à de nombreuses fois elle s'était demandé si Malefoy junior n'avait pas déjà rejoint le rang des mangemorts rejoignant son père auprès de Voldemort.

Elle laissa de côté ses pensées pour Malefoy et s'étira. Elle cligna des yeux à de nombreuses reprises après avoir ouvert les rideaux à l'aide sa baguette. A tâtons elle chercha son réveil sur sa table de chevet mais il n'y était pas. Elle vit plus loin à terre, elle était rentrée tellement hargneuse la veille qu'aveuglée par la colère elle avait lancé à travers la pièce tout ce qu'elle avait eu sous la main.

Elle l'attrapa et lorgna le cadran. Mais le verre était brisé et les aiguilles restaient immobiles, elle l'avait cassé durant sa crise ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il n'ait pas sonné le matin même. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et prit sa montre posée sur le bord de son bureau. Elle faillit s'étrangler en voyant l'heure, elle aurait du être levée depuis une heure déjà.

En attrapa rapidement le premier pantalon et le premier pull qui lui vinrent sous la main et fila vers la salle de bain. La porte était fermée, mais emportée par son élan, Hermione murmura « Alohomora » sans même s'en rendre compte et déboula dans la salle de bain déjà occupée par un certain jeune homme blond.

Par chance, Drago était habillé, il était appuyé d'une main sur le lavabo tandis que l'autre main tenait fermement sa brosse à dent pleine de dentifrice qui parcourait ses dents. Quand il se rendit compte de la présence d'Hermione suite à son entrée fracassante, il eut un air d'étonnement et ne su quoi dire.

Hermione balança ses habits quelque part sur un meuble avant de se rendre compte que la salle de bain était déjà occupée. Malefoy la fixait avec des yeux ronds il était la torse nu devant le lavabo portant juste un jean et la dévisageant comme si elle était un insecte nuisible qu'il aurait fallu éliminer.

En le voyant ainsi, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau, ses cheveux étaient négligemment coiffés et quelques mèches retombaient sur ses yeux gris et sa musculature était des plus impressionnantes. Hermione secoua légèrement la tête comme pour s'extirper d'un mauvais rêve et s'intéressa à son avant bras.

Elle la regarda quelques instants comme si elle cherchait quelque chose qui n'existait pas. La marque des ténèbres n'étaient pas sur son avant bras, on y voyait juste sa peau diaphragme parcourue de fines veines bleutées ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il n'était pas un mangemort, Hermione du reconnaître qu'elle s'était trompée.

Drago remarqua vite qu'elle fixait son avant bras gauche avec beaucoup d'intensité et un éclair de haine brilla dans ses yeux gris dont le regard n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Hermione s'en aperçut et préféra rebrousser chemin avant de subir ses foudres. Elle sortit donc de la salle de bain aussi vite qu'elle pu en claquant la porte derrière elle secouée du spectacle qui s'était offert à elle.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé comme absente et repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu. La veille, elle aurait volontiers parié tout ce qu'elle avait que Drago Malefoy, fils du célèbre mangemort Lucius Malefoy était également un mangemort, mais il ne l'était pas, malgré toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient, il n'avait pas encore basculé du côté du seigneur des ténèbres. Pas encore.

De son côté Drago bouillonnait de rage ses grands doigts puissants serrant avec force les bords du lavabo. Il releva sa tête et se regarda dans le miroir quelques instants les yeux déformés pas la haine qu'il éprouvait envers elle à cet instant. Ainsi elle le croyait mangemort, elle avait bien entendu voulu s'assurer de la présence la marque il l'avait vu dans son regard. Il rumina de sombres pensée encore quelques instants et un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

Il sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard et la chercha des yeux comme il l'avait fait la veille. Elle était assise sur le fauteuil et avait ramené ses genoux près de son ventre et les enserrait de ses longs doigts graciles. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et pour la deuxième fois Drago se surprit à la trouver belle à tel point qu'il ne su par quoi commencer jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne vers lui son regard chocolat.

Il la regarda silencieusement quelques instants parcourant du regard chaque courbe de son petit corps frêle et dit enfin la voix un peu rauque :

- Tu devras aller dans la bureau de Rogue samedi soir, tu devras laver des bocaux je crois

Celle ci ne répondit pas, il venait de faire s'échapper les pensées qu'elle lui avait accordées ces dernières minutes faisant resurgir la haine qu'elle avait éprouvée pour depuis la veille.

Et toujours silencieuse, elle entreprit de se rendre de la salle de bain. Drago n'était pas habituer à une telle indifférence de sa part, et lorsqu'elle passa près de lui il lui attrapa le bras le lui enserrant avec une force surprenante. Elle ne prit pas la peine de le regarder et regarda devant elle toujours en restant silencieuse et il ne la fit pas pivoter de manière à l'avoir en face de lui, il regarda lui aussi devant lui.

Un laps de temps considérable s'écoula pour Hermione qui se demandait bien ce qu'il lui voulait encore. Mais en réalité, quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées. Drago relâcha son étreinte avant de lui dire d'une voix qui avait retrouvé sa dureté habituelle :

- Granger, tu as rompu notre marché, je peux te demander ce que je veux, je vais y réfléchir je te dirais ça tout à l'heure. N'oublie pas que tu seras obligée d'honorer ton marché.

Il s'attendait à la voir réagir, soit pour contester soit pour lui prouver qu'elle assurerait sa part du marché comme elle l'avait promis, mais elle se contenta de baisser la tête, et de partir vers la salle de bain après avoir retiré délicatement avec ses petits doigts gelés les doigts qui la maintenaient toujours prisonnière.

Au contact des doigts de la gryffondor avec les siens, Drago frissonna, il se demanda pourquoi durant quelques minutes et finit par se convaincre que la froideur émanant de ceux ci en était sûrement la cause. Puis il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien lui demander et un sourire sadique réapparu presque immédiatement sur son visage qui était resté impassible pendant quelques courts instants.

Hermione soupira et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, se contenir devant Malefoy n'avait pas été chose facile. Mais lentement, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue, larmes dues au stress qu'elle avait évacué ces derniers temps. Pleurer lui permettait de lâcher, d'évacuer toute les tensions qui s'insinuaient en elles ces derniers temps.

Et maintenant elle était à sa merci, il pouvait lui demandait n'importe quoi. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce marché idiot ? Il pouvait aussi bien lui demander de coucher avec n'importe qui que de faire des choses stupides et insensées, et elle redoutait l'instant où elle sortirait de la salle de bain et où il annoncerait la fatidique sentence qu'elle craignait tant.

Quand elle sortit, elle se plaça devant le fauteuil, attendant d'entendre sa décision. Mieux valait-il ne pas l'éviter et l'affronter tout de suite, elle aurait eut à le faire tôt ou tard de toute façon, et plus tôt elle aurait accompli sa part de marché et plus vite elle sortirait du gouffre immense dans lequel elle avait l'impression d'être tombée, gouffre sans fond duquel elle ne parviendrait jamais à sortir.

Celui-ci se releva très lentement sachant très bien que chaque seconde supplémentaire qui passait mettait la gryffondor dans la crainte la plus totale la pourvoyant de doutes les plus terribles les uns que les autres. Mais d'un autre côté, l'espoir embrasait son cœur, il n'était pas mangemort, peut-être restait-il une part d'humanité chez lui et peut-être l'épargnerait-il

Elle essaya de garder un regarda impassible devant le vert et argent, mais son regard avait changé. Elle n'avait plus ce regard pétillant de malice qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle répondait à la question d'un professeur en cour, son regard était voilé, et Drago y lisait de la crainte mêlé à de l'appréhension, la jeune fille craignait sa décision sachant de quoi il était capable.

Il se plaça devant-elle le regard grave, devant la vision de la crainte de la jeune fille, il avait renoncé au petit sourire sadique qu'il lui réservait habituellement.

- Granger, je vais être bon prince et te donner le choix entre trois possibilités.

- Monsieur est trop bon dit-elle sarcastiquement en détournant le regard

- Garde tes commentaires pour toi sinon il se pourrait que tu échoues dans mon lit, même si cela me répugne au plus haut point, je suis sur que ça amuserait beaucoup Potty et Weasel

Celle-ci voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa en réalisant qu'il ne plaisantait pas

- Tu auras le choix entre : Sortir avec Goyle pendant un minimum d'une semaine, trafiquer tous tes devoirs dans le but d'obtenir zéro toute la semaine ou bien tu porteras les habits que je te choisirais pendant une semaine, et crois moi, ils ne te tiendront pas très chaud. Et le marché débutera officiellement d'ici cinq minutes, le temps que tu me donnes ta réponse, sinon je choisirais pour toi.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir intensément, la deuxième proposition est tout bonnement inenvisageable, elle ne sacrifierait jamais ses études pour quelqu'un dans son genre. Et elle craignait le genre de vêtements qu'il pourrait lui faire porter. À cet instant, Goyle lui semblait bien séduisant.

Puis elle se ressaisit, il était hors de question qu'elle parle, qu'elle touche ou même qu'elle embrasse cette abomination de la nature, Poudlard étant aussi grand que le néant séparant ses deux oreilles. A contre cœur, et ne pouvant faire un autre choix elle lança à Malefoy un regard noir avant de dire :

- La troisième, c'est toi qui choisira mes habits cette semaine

- Parfait dit-il en se frottant les mains

- Mais pas n'importe quoi !

- Granger, tu me remercieras plus tard, grâce à moi, les garçons de cette école s'intéresseront peut-être à la sang de bourbe que tu es, tu vas voir tu auras l'air d'une fille pour une fois !

Hermione le gifla intensément pour la façon dont il venait de la traiter. Celui-ci se massa la joue devenue rouge d'un air furieux avant d'ajouter :

- J'allais être gentil, et te faire porter des fringues que toutes les autres filles portent, mais décidément, tu ne mérites pas ma pitié.

Et d'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître ce qui ressemblait à un tas de vieux chiffons. Hermione s'agenouilla et y trouva un pantalon en tweed qui aurait fait fureur dans les années 20 ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc en dentelle avec des motifs de fleurs. Il y avait également un gilet rouge en coton dont les motifs rappelaient vaguement d'énormes nuages.

- Tu te fous de moi ? demanda t-elle

- Non Granger, c'est ta tenue du jour

- Donnes moi autre chose s'il te plait dit-elle en marmonnant

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu ! Dit celui ci qui l'avait très bien entendu

- S'il te plait répéta t-elle entre ses dents

- Pourquoi je ferais ça Granger ? dit-il avec son air supérieur sachant qu'il la tenait à sa merci

- Parce que tu n'es pas comme ça !

- Qu'est ce que tu sais de moi Granger ? dit-il agressivement. Tu n'as pas la prétention de me dire ce que je ferais ou pas tu ne me connais pas ! dit-il sur un ton légèrement énervé

- Je t'ai vu ce matin dans la salle de bain dit-elle en rassemblant tout son courage, tu ne portes pas la marque des ténèbres, au fond de toi, tu sais que tu n'est pas comme ça, ôte ce masque que tu portes, et montre à tout le monde ta vraie personnalité dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle essayait de rendre convaincant

Drago fulmina, pour qui se prenait-elle, elle ne savait rien de lui, des souffrances qu'il avait enduré durant son enfance, et elle se permettait de lui dicter une conduite. Il serra les poings et d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître les frasques qui traînaient toujours aux pieds de la préfète. Puis il en fit apparaître d'autre

- A la prochaine baffe de ce genre Granger je ne serait plus aussi indulgent dit-il d'un ton dur.

Hermione ramassa la nouvelle pile de vêtements qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il y avait un pantalon taille basse en jean accompagné d'un petit débardeur moulant bleu ciel. Il trouva également un string et un soutien gorge tous deux noirs en dentelle. Elle lança à Malefoy un petit regard de reproche. Celui eu un petit sourire mesquin avant d'ajouter :

- Et encore Granger, je ne t'ai pas annoncé la meilleure partie !

- Et c'est quoi la meilleure partie ? dit-elle méfiante

- Il faudra qu'il dépasse de ton pantalon dit-il en désignant le string

- Jamais ! Il faudra me passer sue le corps !

- Ca peut s'arranger et devant l'expression qu'elle affichait il dit comme pour clore le débat : De toute façon t'as pas le choix c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Va t'habiller que je puisse te voir

Hermione ramassa les vêtements et partit sans un mot vers la salle de bain. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et Malefoy fut estomaqué. Avec ce débardeur, on pouvait voir ses formes généreuses qu'elle cachait sous un pull trop grand et le string lui donnait un air aguicheur.

Mais sa nouvelle apparence ne plaisait pas trop à Hermione. Avec ce string, elle avait l'impression d'être une prostituée, ou une de ces traînées qui traînaient habituellement avec Malefoy et qui recherchait seulement chez un garçon de quoi les satisfaire au lit et elle en fut convaincue en voyant le regard gris acier la parcourir de haut en bas

- Je ne peux pas me balader comme ça !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça ne me ressemble, pas. Qu'est ce que vont dire les autres ? Et qu'est ce que je leur dirais si ils me demandent pourquoi je m'habille comme ça subitement ?

- C'est ton problème, ça c'est la partie marrante de l'histoire. Avec l'intelligence que tu possèdes tu trouveras bien quelque chose !

Et il la poussa vers la sortie en profitant pour sortir à son tour. Hermione souffla et partit vers la grande salle. Elle essaya de se donner un air décontracté et c'est d'un pas convaincant qu'elle s'avança vers Ron et Harry dans la grande salle qui était bondée à une heure aussi avancée de la matinée.

Malefoy était partit s'asseoir à sa table, il ne voulait surtout pas rater son entrée et se délectait d'avance de la tête que feraient Potter et Weasley. Elle arriva dans la grande salle et instinctivement tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Même les filles la dévisageaient avec mépris, quant aux garçons présents, ils semblaient ébahis de ce changement et attirés par la nouvelle Hermione Granger.

Ron semblait abasourdi, quand Hermione s'installa, il garda la bouche grande ouverte et Hermione comprit que sa nouvelle apparence ne le laissait pas indifférent comme beaucoup d'autres garçons. Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer, cela ne ressemblait pas à Hermione, mais si tel était son choix, alors il l'accepterait.

Mais sa tenue vestimentaire ne la satisfit pas. Toute la journée, elle eut à subir des regards méprisants de la part de plusieurs filles et elle n'osa même pas imaginer les insultes qu'elles racontaient dans son dos, même Ginny avait les lèvres pincées en la voyant, ce qui signifiait beaucoup chez la rousse.

Les garçons ne l'insultaient pas, bien au contraire, mais nombre d'entre eux se permirent de venir lui caresser les fesses, ou beaucoup vinrent lui faire des propositions obscènes, on lui proposa notamment une petite vitrée derrière les serres pendant l'heure du déjeuner qu'elle refusa bien évidemment.

A la fin des cours, elle couru se réfugier dans sa salle commune et se cloîtra dans le silence. Elle pleura beaucoup assise dans le fauteuil en regardant le feu s'embraser tout en pensant à sa journée. Jamais on ne l'avait traité ainsi. Drago entra dans la salle commune. En la voyant pleurer ainsi, il fut prit de remords, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait beaucoup plus jouissif de la détruire par ces paroles, ou en lui procurant en zéro, la façon dont il avait agi la matinée ne l'amusait guère.

- Granger, laisse tomber pour cette semaine, tu t'habilleras comme tu veux, je laisse tomber pour cette fois.

Et il partit dans sa chambre. Les pleurs d'Hermione cessèrent aussitôt, seuls les sillons crées par les larmes qui avaient coulé subsistèrent. Elle resta seule à réfléchir, quelque chose devait lui échapper. Drago Malefoy prince des serpentards et ennemis des sangs de bourbe venait de l'épargner elle, Hermione Granger fille de moldus.

* * *

**Voilà maintenant vous pouvez appuyer sur go en bas à gauche et me laisser un petit quelque chose !**

**Et juste une question pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 6 à votre avis, qui est RAB ?**


	4. Besoin de toi

Arf à peine deux reviews ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je me décarcasse à écrire ! Quand même un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews, à savoir : L'Eclat de la Luneet Lamiss12

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Besoin de toi**

Le réveil sonna puissamment et résonna dans toute la petite pièce peut éclairée en cette heure tardive. Hermione l'avait réparé la veille et commençait à le regretter en sentant un mal de crâne augmenter au fur et à mesure que l'intensité des sonneries augmentait. Elle voulut le couper sans même ouvrir les yeux mais ne parvint qu'a le faire tomber par terre dans un fracas assourdissant qui fit quand même taire la sonnerie et qui cassa le réveil par la même occasion.

Hermione se redressa et se massa le cou qui était douloureux, une douleur lancinante lui traversait les tempes. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage creusé de cernes dont les traits étaient tirés. La jeune fille était très amaigrie, ses formes autrefois généreuses et qui lui seyaient à merveille commençaient à disparaître, seule sa poitrine subsistait, elle commençait à devenir squelettique au désespoir de ses amis qui devenaient inquiets pour elle..

Hermione se supportait plus les contraintes liées à la sixième année, elle passait une grande partie de son temps à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir faire face à l'énorme charge de travail imposée par les professeurs et avait du mal à venir à bout de cette énorme masse de travail personnel, et ses altercations régulières avec le serpentard qui partageait sa salle commune l'avaient fait verser plus d'une larme n'améliorant pas son état psychique.

Mais la nuit précédente avait été différente, Malefoy avait volontairement abandonné le marché qu'ils avaient fait, la délivrant de toute contrainte. Hermione lui en était reconnaissante mais elle restait tout de même suspicieuse, pourquoi avait il fait cela ? Elle n'en savait rien, il l'avait pourtant vu pleurer, il savait qu'elle pleurait à cause de ce marché stupide et il avait abandonné la partie, lui qui prenait habituellement un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir, celui qui avait autrefois été son bourreau devenait son sauveur en abandonnant les droits qu'il avait sur elle.

Hermione été restée plantée devant la cheminée une bonne partie de la nuit se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à agir ainsi, mais aucune des théories qu'elle échafaudait ne tenait la route. Peut-être une once d'humanité commençait-elle à naître chez le garçon autrefois froid, distant, hautain et si semblable à son père en tous points, elle n'en savait rien, mais quelle que soit la raison qui l'avait fait agir comme ça, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Après ceci, peut-être que leurs disputes seraient moins régulières, ou alors peut-être serait-il moins dur avec elle, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle l'espérait. Peut-être deviendraient-ils même amis. Non il ne fallait pas rêver, il était un Malefoy et ennemi de ses deux meilleurs amis, et même s'il s'avérait amical, ne serait-ce que par loyauté envers Harry et Ron, elle ne se lierait pas d'amitié avec lui.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et remarqua que son colocataire n'était pas encore levée. Non désireuse d'en savoir plus, elle s'avança péniblement vers la salle de bain en traînant les pieds encore tiraillée entre l'idée d'aller prendre une bonne douche et l'idée de retourner se nicher bien au chaud au creux de ses couvertures. Elle continua nonchalamment son chemin et entreprit de se redonner un visage humain à coup de formules magiques après avoir pris une bonne douche relaxante.

Drago se réveilla tardivement, il s'était couché tardivement la veille. Il était resté un moment, seul, étendu dans ses draps de soie verts les yeux rivés sur le plafond à réfléchir à son propre comportement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait annulé les termes du marché qui le liait à Granger. Mais en la voyant pleurer, il avait ressenti de la compassion et s'était dit qu'il aurait de nombreuses autres occasions de la faire souffrir plus tard.

Mais au fond de lui même, il savait que ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il avait abandonné aussi facilement l'affaire. Il avait beau le nier et s'y opposer de tout con être, à force de côtoyer la gryffondor tous les jours, il en venait à éprouver de la pitié pour elle lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer, et cela ne lui apportait plus la même satisfaction qu'auparavant. Et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi, et qu'il s'en veuille à lui même pour ça, pour au moins une fois, il aurait voulu provoquer autre chose que des pleurs chez elle, il aurait voulu voir un sourire apparaître sur son visage devenu émacié, et il aurait voulu être à l'origine de se sourire.

Et bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour éviter de s'intéresser de trop près à Potter où à sa bande et encore pire de faire quelque chose pour eux comme il l'avait fait la veille pour elle, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer le changement de silhouette de la jeune fille. Ses courbes autrefois délicieuses n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, il avait au début pensé à de l'anorexie, mais il s'était bien vite aperçu qu'il était en partie la cause de ce changement d'aspect. Son physique reflétait son état d'esprit, et il savait pour l'avoir entendu qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré à l'arrivée au château.

Bien qu'il ai du mal à se l'avouer, il s'inquiétait pour elle, pour sa santé, elle était en train de se transformer en une de ses filles rachitiques qui ne mangent plus rien et Granger restait souvent à la bibliothèque pendant les repas car il y avait beaucoup moins de monde à cet horaire. Il le savait pour l'avoir surpris un midi. Lui même avait sauté un repas pour finir son devoir de métamorphose qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire avant. Il l'avait vue là penchée sur son parchemin en train d'écrire sans s'arrêter. Systématiquement et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il l'avait cherché des yeux les jours suivants à la table de Gryffondors, mais Potter et Weasley n'étaient pas là, et elle n'apparaissait que très rarement aux repas.

Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir osé songer à elle une partie de la nuit. Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir pensé à elle qui le dérangeait, c'est la façon dont il pensait à elle. Elle était une sang de bourbe et il devait se conduire comme le lui avait appris son père quand il était jeune, il devait la persécuter, de plus elle n'était qu'une fille, son père lui ayant appris que les femmes n'étaient bonnes qu'à servir un homme et lui apporter du plaisir.

Il rit de lui même pour toutes les choses qu'il avait pensé depuis son réveil, et qui lui avaient perdre du temps précieux. Il en avait même oublié qu'il avait donné rendez vous à une cinquième année de Serdaigle à qui il avait promis du bon temps. Il se dit qu'elle ramperait à ses pieds comme toutes les autres et sortit de sa chambre. L'eau se répercutait sur des parois en verre, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Granger était en train de prendre une douche. Une voix cristalline s'éleva, elle était en train de chanter. Il essaya d'écouter les paroles, mais n'en saisit qu'une partie :

_On est chez mon frère_

_Celui qui jamais nous envie_

_Celui qui aime la terre, l'eau_

_Qui a les enfants pour amis_

_Lui il sait se taire_

_On écoute ce qu'il dit_

_Car jamais, jamais, jamais de sa bouche n'apparaît le mépris_

_L'humour est son petit frère_

_L'amour son aîné_

_Son nom représente la Terre_

_Il s'appelle Yakamoneyé_

Il n'avait jamais entendu cette chanson, et se dit que cela devait être une chanson moldue. Il dit à voix haute pour lui même qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un pareil chant de crécelle. Mais au fond de lui même, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu, une chaleur s'était propagée dans tout son corps, et il avait pensé que jamais il n'avait entendu un tel son. Il s'était senti bien, il aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête pas, mais la mélodie s'arrêta et les potes de la douches s'ouvrirent avec fracas.

Hermione sortit quelque secondes plus tard les cheveux mouillés et une petite serviette serrée autour de son petit corps frêle. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait là lorsqu'elle sortirait et elle se retrouvait pratiquement nue devant lui, un seul mouvement brusque de sa part aurait fait tombé la serviette et dévoilé sa nudité aux yeux du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui fit un sourire maladroit comme pour le gratifier de l'acte fait la veille, mais il n'y répondit pas trop occupé à contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il vit le trouble qui régnait dans son regard, il releva le regard croisant ses yeux chocolats. Hermione entra en contact avec ce regard gris acier qui lui avait souvent témoigné de la haine de Malefoy à son égard, mais pour une fois, elle ne su déchiffrer ce qu'elle y lut et se perdit dans un océan gris. Pendant un instant, elle cru voir briller de la convoitise dans son regard, mais il remit son masque, passa devant elle et sans même la regarder lui dit d'un ton glacial qu'il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter plus mal qu'elle.

Elle resta là quelques seconde stupéfaite, elle avait pensé qu'il se montrerait moins méprisant suite à ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais elle du reconnaître qu'elle s'était trompée, il était toujours aussi vil, toujours aussi haïssable et elle étouffa des larmes. Elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer pour quelqu'un comme lui, il ne méritait même pas qu'elle le regarde. En même temps, elle avait vu ce changement dans son regard, cela était indéniable mais elle devait faire de son mieux pour ne plus faire attention à lui, puis elle se rappela qu'elle était en petite tenue dans la salle commune et monta dans sa chambre se changer.

Quand elle descendit, Malefoy était assis dans le canapé avec une fille qu'Hermione avait déjà vu et qui était à Serdaigle. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, et dirigea vers eux. Elle toussota pour signaler sa présence, et les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vers elle. La jeune fille se répandit en excuses auprès de Drago salua Hermione et sortit de la salle. Malefoy se leva furibond fixant Hermione

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Granger ? T'es devenue folle ou quoi ?

- Elle n'avait rien à faire ici !

- C'est pas ton problème, ma vie privée ne regarde que moi !

- Non justement Malefoy, tu te souviens du marché qu'on à passé je suppose !

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier puisqu'il m'a valu de voir Hermione Granger habillé comme une traînée

PAF ! Hermione lui assena une gifle magistrale à l'évocation de ce souvenir

- Tu as enfreint une des règles, tu as amené une fille ici, tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi !

- Je te préviens, je ne veux pas être obligé qu'on me voit en publique avec une sang de bourbe

PAF ! Hermione le frappa pour la deuxième fois sur une dizaine de minutes, jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé faire cela à un Malefoy

- Décidément, je me suis bien trompée sur toi, je pensais que tu avais mûri, que tu n'étais plus le même depuis hier soir, mais je me suis bien trompée, oui Malefoy, tu est le portrait craché de ton ignoble père, il ne te manque plus la marque des ténèbres, je suis sure que tu t'attends déjà à la recevoir, tu est le plus abjecte des garçons que j'ai jamais vu, j'avais cru que tu aurais pu changer, mais va rejoindre tes amis les mangemorts, de toute façon, vous les Malefoy, vous êtes pourris jusqu'à la moelle

PAF ! Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui la gifla. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, ses yeux étaient exorbités par la rage, il fulminait, et Hermione s'étonna que de la vapeur ne s'échappe pas de ses oreilles tant il était devenu rouge. Une marque rouge commença a apparaître là ou Malefoy venait de la gifle. Elle posa la main sur sa joue et fondit en larmes puis hurla

- Tu sais ce que je veux, je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie Malefoy, j'aimerais que tu n'aies jamais existé ! Mais c'est impossible, alors fiches moi la paix !

Et elle partit sans demander son reste. Drago voulut la rattraper, mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Elle venait de le toucher plus profondément que personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais fait. Non, il n'était pas comme son père, pas au fond, mais son père avait tellement bien fait son travail qu'il commençait à le devenir. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, il se revit petit, âgé de cinq ou six ans tout au plus.

_Il était dans un des cachots humides du manoir avec son père. Son père venait de lui demander ce qu'il convenait de faire lorsqu'on rencontrait quelqu'un né de parents moldus. Drago lui répondit avec tout l'innocence du monde que si cette personne était gentille, il fallait apprendre à la connaître pour essayer de se lier d'amitié avec lui. A cette phrase, son père soupira et lui asséna un sortilège doloris. L'enfant se cambra sous la douleur et se mit à hurler. Les cris se répercutèrent dans tous les cachots. _

_En haut des marches qui menaient au cachot, Narcissia Malefoy était appuyée contre la porte serrant dans une de ses mains un ours en peluche devant appartenir à Drago son autre main était plaquée sur sa bouche tant elle était effarée par les pratiques de son mari, mais elle n'avait jamais rien osé dire de peur qu'il lui fasse subir la même chose. Lâche, elle était tout bonnement lâche, mais malgré tout, elle aimait son fils, comme une mère aime son fils, il était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, elle si jamais Lucius le tuait, jamais elle n'aurait pu le supporter_

_Lucius Malefoy releva sa baguette, interrompant provisoirement le supplice du jeune garçon, son fils étendant et gisant à ses pieds. Il le regarda d'un regard hautain et réitéra sa question. Drago répondit faiblement qu'il ne savait pas, Lucius regarda son fils droit dans les yeux et vit la peur qui en émanait, mais il leva de nouveau sa baguette, et les cris recommencèrent à faire trembler les murs. Lucius tapota nerveusement du pied en signifiant clairement que si Drago ne savait toujours pas, il pourrait bien passer une semaine entière attaché dans un des cachots sans manger_

_Avec appréhension, Drago baissa la tête et répondit qu'il convenait d'insulter cette personne de sang-de-bourbe et de tout faire pour lui mener la vie impossible, car seuls les sangs purs devraient avoir le droit de pratiquer la magie. Son père eut un sourire satisfait, il était enfin parvenu à faire entrer quelque chose dans cette jolie petite tête blonde. Il sortit du cachot laissant son fils seul en train de sangloter, se remémorant les durs instants qu'ils venaient de passer, et les seuls liens qui le lieraient désormais avec son père._

Décidément, il a bien fait les choses, pensa t–il, il était devenu tel que son père l'avait souhaité, à son image, et malgré lui, il ne cessait de mettre en pratique tout ce que son père lui avait appris. Pour une fois, quelqu'un avait cru en lui, elle avait cru qu'il pourrait avoir changé et lui persistait encore plus à revêtir ce masque cachant par ce fait sa vraie personnalité. Il se fit une promesse, il allait tout faire pour d'essayer de se faire excuser par la jeune fille et essayer de devenir son ami, il n'avait jamais eu de vrai ami, et il voulait enfin savoir ce qu'on ressentait lorsque quelqu'un vous aimait non pas pour votre argent, votre nom ou encore votre sang mais vous, votre personnalité, et Granger lui semblait la personne idéale, elle était la seule fille de l'école qui allait au delà des apparences, qui savait déchiffrer bien des regards, et il tenterait tout pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas comme son père.

Il ne put malheureusement pas lui parler de la journée, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle était entourée de Potter ou de Weasel, et il lui aurait été impossible de lui parler sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons. Il ne voulait pas que les autres élèves sachent ce qu'il tentait de faire, il voulait réserver sa personnalité uniquement à cette jeune fille, les autres n'étant que d'immondes imbéciles à son goût et même pas dignes d'un de ses regards.

La jeune fille sentit le regard de Malefoy peser sur elle toute la journée mais fit de son mieux pour tenter de l'ignorer. Elle avait été plus que claire avec lui, elle ne voulait pus entendre parler de Drago Malefoy, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard ce midi là, elle ne lut aucune colère ou aucune haine dans ses yeux. Le jeune garçon l'observait perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione pensa qu'il était encore en train d'imaginer un de ces coups foireux dont il avait le secret et reporta son attention sur son assiette de goulasch.

Hermione passa une bonne partie de la soirée à la bibliothèque, elle s'efforçait de se trouver des devoirs, mais fut bien obligée d'arrêter au bout d'un certain forcée de constater qu'elle avait accompli tous ses devoirs de la semaine. Elle voulait éviter à tout prix de rentrer craignant un mauvais tour que lui jouerait encore le serpentard. Mais quand Mme Pince l'irritable bibliothécaire à tête de vautour la chassa de la bibliothèque car elle fermait, Hermione dut prendre son courage à deux mains et entreprit de rentrer.

Elle marcha d'un pas lourd et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle fit basculer le tableau. Drago était là assis sur un des divans et n'avait pas entendu le tableau basculer. Il tenait un magazine de quidditch entre les mains sans vraiment le lire ses yeux furetant partout dans la pièce. D'un geste nerveux, il tapotait l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Et bien que n'ayant pas entendu son entrée, il ne put ignorer ses pas qui résonnaient dans la pièce étrangement silencieuse.

Il releva les yeux dans sa direction et parut apaisé de la voir, une lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux, une lueur qu'Hermione n'avait jamais aperçue chez lui. Et pour cause, il l'attendait depuis des heures, tournant en rond, relisant sans cesse le même magazine et le cœur entravé par la peur, l'appréhension, il avait peur qu'elle le rejette, et qu'elle ne le comprenne pas comme tous les autres élèves qui fréquentaient le blond à longueur de journée, tous étant persuadés qu'il ferait un futur mangemort parfait.

Il se releva péniblement et s'avança vers elle le dos endolori par de longues heures d'attente. Elle était restait immobile sans trop savoir pourquoi au milieu de la pièce et le regardait avec une expression de profonde incrédulité sur le visage. Il s'avança vers cherchant es mots à lui dire. Il avait cherché toute la soirée, et avait enfin finit par trouver une phrase parfaite, mais devant elle son estomac se noua et il fut incapable de s'en souvenir. Il restait là silencieux devant elle pendant qu'elle le regardait perplexe

Il prit finalement son courage à deux et s'approcha encore plus d'elle

- JE voudrais te parler Hermione

Hermione ? Depuis quand l'appelait-il Hermione ? Elle n'en savait rien et n'en fut que plus interloquée

- Depuis quand m'appelle tu par prénom ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ce que tu as à me dire m'intéresse ?

- Ecoutes moi s'il te plait dit-il presque en la suppliant

- Non Malefoy, tes sarcasmes ne m'intéressent pas, pas plus que tes états d'esprit, je pensais avoir été claire toute à l'heure, lorsque je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille, j'avais le droit de te demander ce que je voulais et tu devais le faire, et bien c'est ça que je veux ! dit-elle très calmement

Elle tourna les talons et partit le laissant seul, des larmes aux bord des yeux qu'il parvint quand même à garder pour lui. La seule personne apte à le comprendre le rejetait, même il n'allait pas abandonner, non il allait persévérer. Mais cela ne s'annonçait pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait prévu.

* * *

**Les fans auront reconnu un passage d'une chanson de Tryo groupe que j'adore Bon alors je voudrais demander à mes lecteurs de faire un effort minimum et de me laisser une review, je fais mon possible pour faire quelque chose d'une longueur convenable, et c'est un travail long et pas très récompensé quand on voit le peu de reviews que je reçois, donc svp passez par la case go ! Merci de m'avoir lue**


	5. Pour une seule parole de toi

**Ah voilà c'est mieux au niveau des reviews :P Donc un grand merci à tout le monde : Hermy, Lirra, Lalyla, momiji64, L'éclat de la Lune, Valalyeste, lamiss12, banane65 et yunny-lune**

**Sinon désolée, j'ai été longue, mais j'ai bloqué arrivée au milieu du chapitre, je veux mettre seulement certaines choses dans mes chapitres, et j'ai été bloquée, j'ai manqué d'inspiration à un moment, la suite viendra pas tout de suite, je pars une semaine, pi je vais voir mes amis, faire ma JAPD…etc. Je vais essayer de trouver le temps d'écrire mais se sera pas tout de suite, merci pour votre patience en tout cas, et laissez mwa plein de reviews !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Pour une seule parole de toi**

Drago eut du mal à se réveiller le lendemain matin, et mit un certain temps à se rappeler pourquoi il était si malheureux. Puis, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il fut frappé par la dure réalité. Ainsi il avait été tellement horrible, tellement méchant avec elle, qu'elle n'essayait pas de le comprendre. Elle était pourtant la fille la plus intelligente de l'école et elle aurait certainement pu le comprendre, mais il venait de gâcher sa seule chance, pourquoi ne l'avait il pas laissée en paix, il seraient peut-être même amis.

Mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait si ce soudain élan d'amitié envers elle n'allait pas le détruire, certes il n'était pas comme son père, cet homme froid et distant avec tout le monde qui lui apprenait que l'attachement pour une personne était le sentiment des faibles, mais elle était tout de même l'amie de Potter qu'il détestait cordialement. Il se demandait si lier une amitié avec quiconque n'allait pas l'affaiblir et le rendre vulnérable auprès de son père et de Voldemort.

A cette pensée, un frisson l'envahit, Drago se souvint d'un jour des vacances en particulier, son père lui avait écrit une lettre d'Azkaban en lui disant qu'il allait bientôt sortir et qu'il fallait que Drago se tienne prêt, que leur maître aurait sûrement besoin de lui pour la bataille finale, et que Drago devait lui être fidèle le plus possible afin de ne pas le décevoir. Les jours qui suivirent, Drago avait sursauté chaque fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un autre que sa mère et lui venir au manoir. Il craignait de voir sa hantise prendre vie, il avait peur de le voir débarquer devant lui pour lui apposer la marque des ténèbres. Il souleva sa manche gauche et observa sa peau diaphragme quelques instants en faisant glisser distraitement ses doigts le long de ses fines veines bleutées. Non, jamais il ne se rendrait, et jamais il ne deviendrait un des leurs, même s'il devait en payer de sa vie.

Il sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était plongé pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Tout était silencieux, et Hermione dormait encore, pour peu de temps. Alors qu'il était en train de se déshabiller, il entendit son réveil sonner de l'autre côté de la cloison qui séparait la salle de bain de sa chambre. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et regarda avec espoir la porte de la salle de bain les yeux rivés sur la poignée comme s'il s'attendait à la voir basculer à tout instant. Mais Hermione n'apparut pas, ayant déjà expérimenté le fait de rentrer dans la salle de bain alors qu'il s'y trouvait déjà, elle avait décidé de devenir prudente le matin, de peur qu'il lui demande encore de faire n'importe quoi.

Dès qu'il sortit, elle se leva comme si elle était assise sur un hérisson et entreprit de rentrer dans la salle de bain, mais Drago se mit en travers de son passage, il fallait qu'il lui parle à tout prix. Elle fut arrêtée par sa carrure impressionnante et ne put s'opposer plus fine et plus petite, en effet, le somment de son crane atteignait à peine le menton de Drago. Elle s'arrêta donc devant lui mais ne se donna même pas la peine de le regarder, elle fixa obstinément l'écusson de sa robe ne prononçant pas un mot.

Délicatement, il lui souleva le menton de sorte de pouvoir lui parler dans les yeux. Celle-ci recula vivement son menton mais ne baissa pas son regard, elle voulait lui montrer qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur. Si quelqu'un était entré à cet instant, il n'aurait pas pu trouver la situation plus étrange, elle se tenait là debout devant lui, une robe à la main et lui même se tenait entre elle et l'ouverture qui menait à la salle de bain.

Quelques seconde s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles les deux jeunes sorciers restèrent silencieux. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune serpentard dit d'une voix enrouée :

- Je voudrais te dire quelque chose Hermione

- Je ne suis pas ton amie, alors continue à m'appeler Granger comme tu l'as toujours fait répondit celle ci d'une voix tranchante

- Très bien Granger si tu veux, je voudrais…

Il s'arrêta gêné par ce qu'il allait dire et troublé par le regard exaspéré que lui lançait la jeune fille et redevint silencieux quelques secondes

- Bon si c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire, dégages, tu me fais perdre mon temps ! dit-elle d'une voix impatiente tout en rentrant dans la salle de bain et en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Il souffla et se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air las. Il s'affala sur le canapé et s'allongea en repensant à a scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle l'avait écouté, si il n'était pas resté silencieux, elle l'aurait peut-être déjà pardonné. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi idiot devant elle, il ressemblait à un de ces collégiens intimidés par une fille. Mais quelque chose chez elle l'intimidait un peu, il n'avait pas osé lui dire de peur du rejet. Mais il fallait à tout prix recommencer, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à lui dire.

Hermione s'était assise sur le bord de la baignoire intriguée par son comportement, il n'avait pas cherché à lui nuire cette fois, il voulait sincèrement lui parler, De quoi, elle l'ignorait, mais elle l'avait refoulé craignant une de ses insultes ou un de ses mauvais coups. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, il l'avait trop fait souffrir par le passé, si il voulait qu'elle lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'une once de confiance, il faudrait qu'il fasse ses preuves.

Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard et passa devant sans le regarder, elle alla dans sa chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard son sac à la main avant de sortir par le portrait.

Drago aurait voulu lui écrire une lettre, mais cela n'aurait rien arrangé au contraire, il fallait qu'il lui parle de vive voix, et comme s'il était poussé par une force invisible, ses jambes le portèrent vers la chambre de la jeune préfète. Sa chambre était à peu près semblable à la sienne à quelques détails près, notamment la couleur des murs et des draps, sinon le lit, le bureau et la bibliothèque étaient semblables.

Il vit quelque chose briller à terre et il le ramassa, c'était une étrange chose circulaire et plate, avec un trou au milieu, d'un côté, Drago pouvait apercevoir son reflet déformé. Peut-être un miroir. Il le retourna, et, écrit au feutre, il put lire : « Mamagubida » Il haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un son rauque en se demandant se que ça pouvait être. Puis il le reposa à terre, comme s'il avait eût peur que l'objet soit ensorcelé et se dirigea loin de cet étrange objet.

Il s'assit sur le lit qu'Hermione avait pris soin de refaire avant de partir et son regard parcouru toute la pièce. Sa chambre dégageait beaucoup de chaleur, notamment grâce aux couleurs chaudes dont elle était composée, des photos d'elle Potter et Weasley étaient affichées ici et là, et il voyait Potter et Weasley lui sourire en agitant la main. Il vit aussi un soutien gorge en dentelle noire qui gisait, et il le reconnut, c'était celui qu'il lui avait obligé à porter quelques jours plus tôt et il sourit à cette pensée en se disant que si elle ne l'avait pas jeté ou autre c'est qu'elle le portait tout de même. Puis son regard s'attarda sur la table de nuit, il y vit un livre noir à la reliure de cuir.

Il le prit dans ses mains et observa la couverture quelques instants. A en juger par son aspect, c'était un journal intime comme celui que son père avait donné à la fille Weasley quelques années auparavant. Il fit tourner les pages très rapidement, il reconnut son écriture soignée et penchée. Il le reposa et détourna le regard. Mes ses yeux se portèrent aussitôt sur le petit cahier. Il aurait voulu l'ouvrir et le lire juste pour voir si elle faisait allusion à lui, ainsi il aurait pu savoir ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse pour l'éloigner de lui encore plus.

Il avança timidement sa main, mais à mi chemin la ramena vers. Non, il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas violer ainsi sa vie privée, son intimité. Il devait trouver seul le moyen de l'aider à ce qu'elle devienne son amie. Et il se leva et partit rapidement avant d'être prit de nouveau par la tentation de le prendre et de le lire, il devait s'en éloigner et cesser d'y penser. En chemin, il serra les poings et s'arrêta de nombreuses fois tiraillé à l'idée de rebrousser chemin, mais le bon sens l'emporta, et il décida d'oublier ce livre.

Cependant le petit livre restait dans ses pensées, il ne parvenait à s'en défaire, arrivé dans la grande salle, il s'assit et regarda Hermione avec une expression perplexe, se demandant ce qu'une fille comme elle pouvait écrire dans ce genre de livres. Avec un petit sourire en biais, il se dit qu'elle y avouait peut-être ses sentiments pour Weasel, mais en tournant la tête vers elle et en la voyant lui parler, il fut soudain pris d'un pincement au cœur. Dégoûté à l'idée d'éprouver de la jalousie pour ce genre de fille, il reporta son attention sur Pansy qui lui racontait ses vacances.

Il arriva au cour de potions quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de son habituelle cour composée de sa bande de Serpentards, certainement futurs mangemorts, et Pansy était accrochée à son bras, le regardant comme si elle espérait qu'il allait la demander en mariage. En arrivant, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda Hermione en gloussant

« Tiens la sang de bourbe a retrouvé ces loques on dirait, elle à du se tromper d'armoire l'autre jour » dit-elle d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Les serpentards qui se trouvaient là éclatèrent d'un rire sonore, excepté Drago qui se contentait de la fixer d'un air grave et sans exprimer aucun sentiment. Hermione lança un regard noir à Pansy, et elle fut surprise de constater que Malefoy ne s'était pas joint à l'hilarité qui semblait s'être propagée au sein de sa maison. Mais il ne la défendit pas pour autant, il se contenta de la regarder avec un air hautain, Pansy toujours accrochée à son bras.

Puis le cour commença, Rogue avait décidé de maintenir le binôme formé par Hermione et Malefoy bien que ceux ci se soient ouvertement battus le cour précédent, mais Rogue avait affirmé à Hermine qu'a la prochaine chose de ce genre, il ne se priverait de la recaler à ses examens, ce qui avait eut l'air de pétrifier la jeune fille sur place. Elle s'installa donc en silence à côté de lui pendant que Rogue faisait apparaître les instructions pour la potion au tableau.

De son côté, le jeune blond réfléchissait au moyen de lui faire rompre le silence derrière lequel elle s'était murée. Puis Rogue leur expliqua qu'il allaient devoir fabriquer une potion d'ingéniosité, celle-ci avait pour but de développer l'ingéniosité de celui qui la buvait, lui faisant trouver en un temps record la solution à tous ses problèmes. Et la Drago vit apparaître la solution à son problème, il fallait qu'il vole de la potion, ou du moyen qu'il garde une partie de sa propre potion, et ainsi, il trouverait le moyen de la faire parler.

Il essaya du moins de la faire parler pendant le cour, lui posant diverses questions, mais elle feint de l'ignorer, continuant à couper ses racines sans même faire attention à son coéquipier. Drago mit le plus grand soin dans la réalisation de sa potion, mais il savait qu'en ayant Hermione comme partenaire, la potion serait de toute façon réussie, celle-ci l'aurait arrêté en cas de fausse manœuvre de sa part.

Puis le moment fatidique arriva, Rogue leur annonça que le temps imparti était terminé, et qu'ils devaient lui rendre leur potion. Bien qu'il aurait eut le même effet en parlant à un mur, Drago dit à Hermione qu'elle pouvait partir et qu'il allait rendre la potion lui même. Hermione déposa le flacon sur la table et partit sans demander son reste. Drago but une gorgée de la potion. Il allait aller rendre sa potion, mais se rendit bientôt compte que la quantité qu'il avait bu ne suffirait pas, et qu'il fallait qu'il garde un peu de potion sur lui.

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, Drago leva sa baguette et murmura « Duplicatis » sans même connaître les effets du sort qu'il venait de lancer. Et comme dans un film en ralenti, Drago vit la petite fiole se diviser en deux pour finalement se dupliquer, il avait ainsi fait une copie de sa fiole lui permettant d'emmener de la potion hors des cachots. Il en prit une quantité généreuse et glissa le flacon dans sa poche avant d'aller rendre le deuxième flacon à Rogue.

Il sortit du cour très satisfait et adressa même n sourire à Pansy. Celle-ci ne lui demanda pas ce qui le rendait comme ça, trop contente du peu d'importance et de sympathie qu'il venait de lui témoigner. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, en rentrant dans sa salle commune, il vit une petite chouette hulotte qui se tenait sur un des canapés. Il décrocha la lettre qu'elle tenait à sa patte et elle s'envola.

Drago attrapa la lettre et lut :

_Fils,_

_L'heure est grave, ma rédemption est enfin arrivée, et ma fidélité envers le maître envers le maître a enfin été récompensée. Je ne peut pas te dire où je me trouve actuellement de peur que ma lettre soit interceptée, mais je suis vivant et sorti des murs d'Azkaban. Prépare toi fils, le maître à décidé que tu été prêt et t'accordera bientôt l'ultime privilège de t'apposer sa marque_

_En espérant que tu me rendra fier_

_Ton père_

Drago devint blanc comme un linge, son père s'était évadé et voulait lui apposer la marque des ténèbres. La petite fiole qui dormait au fond de sa poche sortit aussitôt de ses pensées qui se concentrèrent sur la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Il passa tout l'après midi assis sur le canapé à réfléchir, n'ayant pas cour. Il avait remonté la manche de son bras gauche et passait inconsciemment ses doigts sur ses fines veines bleutées comme s'il essayait de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas déjà la marque.

En milieu de soirée, son ventre commença à gargouiller, mais il n'en tint pas compte, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en sortir. Puis une idée lui vint comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente à faire : il avait besoin d'aide ! Mais de qui ? Il ne pouvait pas aller se confier à Dumbledore, pas pour l'instant, son aversion pour le vieillard étant encore quelque peu présente, puis un visage lui apparut : Hermione, elle pourrait certainement l'aider, après tout, elle était la meilleur élève de toute l'école.

Puis il se souvint de la fiole qu'il avait laissé dans sa poche et la sortit en la tenant comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait. Il observa quelques instants le liquide ambré qui s'y trouvait et dévissa le bouchon d'un air résolu. Il but toute la fiole et se sentit soudain plus léger, comme si chacun des problèmes qu'il avait trouvaient une solution logique. Il se concentra sur la manière de faire qu'Hermione lui reparle, et une solution lui vint à l'esprit et son visage s'éclaira aussitôt.

Il rentra dans la chambre de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers sa table de nuit. Il murmura un sort en direction de son réveil dont les aiguilles firent un tour pour venir se remettre sur les places qu'elle avaient quitté. Puis d'un pas résolu, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais s'arrêta devant la porte et murmura un autre sort. La porte brilla quelque instant et retrouva sa couleur d'origine. Puis il partit se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

En rentrant Hermione fut soulagée de constater que Malefoy état dans sa chambre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais malgré le mutisme dont elle faisait preuve face à lui, il s'obstinait à lui parler, comme s'il espérait la voir sortir de son silence. Elle sortit de ses rêvasseries et partit se coucher songeant qu'une grosse journée l'attendrait le lendemain.

Le lendemain, Drago se leva tard, et partit dans la salle de bain, il ôta son pyjama, et se mit juste en jean une brosse à dents à la main et attendit. Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, et le réveil de la chambre voisine retentit. Il attrapa alors sa brosse à dents et se brossa énergiquement les dents.

Hermione battit des paupières et éteignit son réveil tout en grognant. Elle se frotta les yeux et se retourna pour regarder le cadran. Elle se redressa dans son lit, le cadran affichait huit heures, son réveil avait sonné en retard, et il ne restait plus que trente minutes avant la fin des cours. Elle sauta presque de son lit, attrapa sa baguette et une pile de vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle murmura le sort lui permettant de vérifier que la pièce était bien libre, et le sort lui indiqua que personne ne se trouvait dans la salle de bain.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un pied et fut effarée de constater qu'elle avait commis une erreur et que la pièce n'était visiblement pas vide. Elle lança un regard d'incompréhension à Malefoy qui feignit la surprise. Puis voyant qu'elle sortait de la pièce, il la rattrapa, et la força à se retourner pour lui parler

- Granger, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié mon accord, tu dois faire tout ce que je veux dit-il d'une voix dure

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda t'elle sèchement

Drago réalisa que 'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait depuis un petit moment, se radoucit et dit :

- Reparles moi Granger, fais moi revenir dans ta vie.. dit-il presque en la suppliant

- …

* * *

**Voilou fini pour ce chapitre, si vous voulez la suite très vite, passez par la case Go. Bonne vacances à tous ceux qui sont en vacances**


	6. Que veux tu réellement de moi ?

**Merci à tous pour vos review qui m'on beaucoup touché, continuez à m'en mettre n'hésitez pas :)**

**Merci à : Mlle Potter, Cory, Jay, Lamiss12, Lirra, Caro, Prunelle2005 et Sasou5**

**Si ça vous interresse, j'ai commencé un blog sur le couple Dray/Mione, l'adresse est dans mon profil, je ne peux pas la mettre ici. Ce blog n'est pas terminé, j'ai encore plein de trucs à rajouter, mais je serais contente d'avoir quelques visites, et si vous y passez merci de me laisser des coms :)**

**Voilà j'ai placé mon baratin, mais place au texte ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_ **

_- Granger, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié mon accord, tu dois faire tout ce que je veux dit-il d'une voix dure_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda t'elle sèchement_

_Drago réalisa que 'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait depuis un petit moment, se radoucit et dit :_

_- Reparles moi Granger, fais moi revenir dans ta vie.. dit-il presque en la suppliant_

_- …_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Qu'attends tu réellement de moi ?

- Je suppose que j'ai pas vraiment le choix dit-elle d'un air agacé

Malefoy remit son masque de fierté, tentant de ne faire transparaître sur son visage aucun des sentiments qui l'étreignaient en ce moment. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, et de reculer tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle de bain.

La joie et la tristesse se répandaient en même en lui, tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine le faisant trembler. D'un côté, elle allait lui reparler, et il pourrait peut-être lui demander de l'aide, mais d'un autre côté, si elle lui reparlait, c'est parce qu'elle y était forcée, il devait donc se montrer vigilant, et tout faire pour ne pas se la mettre à dos, et tenter de gagner un peu de sympathie de la part de la lionne.

De son côté, Hermione ne comprenait vraiment plus l'attitude de ce dernier, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il vivait mal l'indifférence dont elle faisait preuve lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence, et il semblait vraiment sincère. Hermione avait été troublée par le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, un regard mêlé d'espoir et de tristesse, comme si il essayait de lui faire comprendre, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Drago s'assit lentement dans le canapé, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ôté un poids de la poitrine, et se sentait plus soulagé, cependant, il ne devait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, le plus dur restait à faire, il lui faudrait encore partager le terrible secret qui le tourmentait depuis la veille, partager avec elle ses peurs et ses angoisses, et lui demander de l'aide, et cela ne serait sans doute pas facile, mais il voulait enfin sortir de la voie qu'on avait choisi pour lui, et tracer son propre destin.

Il voyait enfin le revers de la médaille, son attitude depuis des années le faisait haïr de bon nombre d'élèves, et il devait en subir les conséquences, il ne pouvait parler librement de la lettre que lui avait adressé son père à qui que ce soit, les gens se seraient détournés de lui par peur. Et il se voyait mal se confier à Goyle, Crabbe ou encore à Pansy, ils auraient sûrement jasé, et l'auraient vendu au seigneur des ténèbres l'abandonnant à une mort certaine, il devait agir tant qu'il était temps, tant que personne ne soupçonnait ses desseins et qu'il pouvait encore tourner le dos à la destinée que son père et que son maître avaient choisis pour lui.

Quand il descendit, ses pensées restées occupées par Hermione, comment se livrer à elle, alors que la veille elle refusait de lui adresser la parole ? Il fallait peut-être lui laissait un peu de temps, ce dont il ne disposait manifestement pas, il lui fallait trouver une solution très vite. Il sortit de ses spéculations, et vit qu'il était déjà parvenu dans le hall. Il passa l'énorme porte de bois et s'introduit dans la grande salle. Aussitôt qu'il eut passé la porte, beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent vers lui et ne détournèrent pas le regard, les gens se mirent soudain à murmurer. Drago releva la tête et vit que plus de la moitié des élèves présents le dévisageaient, serpentard y compris qui semblaient lui adresser quelques discrets sourires.

Il leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, chose que beaucoup de gens ne virent pas et partit s'asseoir entre Pansy et Milicent Bullstrode. Dès qu'il fut assis, les regards se firent plus intenses, et certains se tordirent le cou pour regarder les mains de Drago et la table, lui seul ne sachant pourquoi. Il attrapa un morceau de baguette, et mordit furieusement dedans se demandant se qu'il avait encore pu faire pour attirer comme ça l'attention sur lui. Ignorant son regard parsemé de colère où ne l'ayant tout simplement pas vu, Pansy se pencha vers lui un sourire aux lèvres et murmura pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre :

- Je suppose que ça t'as fais plaisir, tu dois être content maintenant

- Maintenant que quoi ? De quoi tu parles Pansy ? dit-il sans se soucier de baisser la voix

Quelques regards s'étaient tournés vers lui et certains élèves semblaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Perplexe que Drago lui pose cette question, et sans même prendre le temps de répondre, Pansy se pencha pour demander quelque chose à la fille qui était assise à côté d'elle. Drago s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle se foutait de lui, mais elle se retourna le regarda dans les yeux et lui tendit la gazette du sorcier. Drago lui arracha le journal des mains et lu les gros titres d'un air interdit. En gros titre il était marqué « Évasion » on y voyait une photo de Lucius dont l'air malfaisant transparaissait même sur la photo en noir et blanc, et Drago eut l'impression de l'avoir en face de lui l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était donc pour ça que tous les élèves présents le dévisageaient depuis tout à l'heure, et que certaines personnes s'étaient levées, elles voulaient voir si il avait lu la gazette, et certainement voir si il était surpris ou pas.

- Tu…Tu ne savais pas ? demanda Pansy la voix chancelante

- Bien sur que si j'était au courant dit-il d'un air sombre, seulement je ne savais pas que ça faisait la une des journaux

- C'est une bonne chose qu'il se soit évadé

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi dit-il d'une voix emplie de mépris

- Et bien maintenant tu vas enfin pouvoir le faire, tu vas avoir l'immense honneur de le rejoindre, et rejoindre ses rangs

- C'est ça ouais dit-il d'une voix traînante qu'il réservait habituellement à Potter ou à sa bande de gryffondors

Drago claqua le journal contre la table furieux, maintenant tout Poudlard allait être au courant. Il ressassa ses pensées quelques secondes puis son visage s'éclaira, oui tout Poudlard était au courant, y compris Hermione, il lui serait certainement plus facile de se confier si elle était déjà au courant de l'évasion de Lucius.

Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune se remémorant sans cesse la scène qui venait de se dérouler avec Malefoy, et les aperçut en train de rire plus loin. Elle s'installa à côté d'Harry adressant un énorme sourire à Ron qui rougit et renversa son bol de café sur Parvati qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui s'attirant en même temps les foudres de celle ci. Hermione ricana et porta son attention sur la chouette qui se trouvait devant elle et qui demandait à être payée. Hermione sortit quelques pièces en bronzes de sa poche et les fourra dans la bourse accrochée à la patte du volatile qui s'en vola aussitôt.

Elle défit le ruban qui maintenait le ruban qui maintenait le journal enroulé sur lui même. Elle lut le gros titre et écarquilla les yeux. Ron qui l'observait depuis quelques instants vit ses yeux et lui demanda la bouche pleine de toast ce qui se passait pour qu'elle fasse une tête pareille. Hermione recula son verre et étala le journal à plat sur la table et désigna la photo d'un mouvement de tête, Harry et Ron se rapprochèrent tandis qu'elle commençait à lire :

« _Hier matin aux environs de dix heures, malgré les nombreux détraqueurs surveillant la célèbre prison d'Azkaban, Lucius Malefoy qui avait été arrêté pour ses activité de mangemort il y a quelques mois suite à l'attaque du ministère s'est évadé avec deux autres de ses camarades mangemorts réussissant à échapper à la vigilance des détraqueurs présents et à vaincre de la mer déchaînée. Certaines rumeurs raconteraient qu'il à été aidé de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom en personne qui se serait rendu sur place pour libérer un de ses plus fidèles partisan…Suite de l'article en page 7_ »

Hermione reposa délicatement le journal sur la table, les yeux exorbités, elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Harry semblaient eux aussi songeurs, et ils restèrent tous silencieux quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Ron demanda :

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont tenter quelque chose ?

- C'est évident Ron, réfléchis un peu, Tu-sais-qui ne l'as pas sorti d'Azkaban pour qu'ils jouent aux échecs ! répondit Hermione exaspérée

- Il a peut-être changé en prion répondit-il la bouche pleine

Hermione roula des yeux, décidément, Ron était parfois bien stupide, et il avait le don de l'exaspérer, mais c'est ce qui faisait en partie son charme.

Hermione tourna la tête pour observer les autres élèves présents, la plupart étaient penchés sur un exemplaire de La gazette et murmuraient, Dumbledore assis à la table des professeurs semblait lui aussi très occupé à une discussion avec Rogue. Puis son regard s'attarda parmis les rangées de serpentards attablés. Pansy et d'autres étaient eux aussi penchés l'un vers l'autre et l'un deux tenait un exemplaire de la gazette à la main. Malefoy ne semblait ne semblait pas participer à l'euphorie qui régnait parmis ses amis, il fixait la table d'un air sombre comme s'il espérait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose par sa simple volonté. Il releva subitement la tête se sentant observé et porta son regard sur la lionne qui partageait son dortoir.

Il pensa qu'elle le regardait à cause de ce stupide article, et ne baissa pas les yeux, ses eux étaient ombrageux, il était perdu quelque part entre la colère de l'annonce de l'évasion de son père par les journaux et la discussion qu'il avait eu ce matin là avec elle. Hermione dut lire quelque chose d'hostile dans ce regard, car elle détourna subitement la tête se mordit la lèvre inférieure et parcourait des yeux la table l'air vaguement affolé. Ron la regarda et fronça les sourcils. Elle croisa son regard inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et se pencha vers ses camarades les invitant à faire de même afin de pouvoir leur parler un peu plus discrètement

- Je…J'ai peur qu'il mijote quelque chose…

- Hermione il vient de s'évader, il ne peut pas tout de suite se montrer, à mon avis, il restera sûrement à l'ombre quelques instants avant de décider d'attaquer Poudlard tout de suite

- Non pas lui…répondit-elle faiblement

- Qui dans ce cas ? Qui d'autre pourrait mijoter quelque chose ? demanda Harry sceptique

- Malefoy…dit-elle toujours aussi faiblement

- Hermione on vient de te dire que…commença Ron

- Pas lui, Drago ! Le coupa Hermione en haussant légèrement le ton

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? lui demanda Harry

- Et bien…ce matin…commença t'elle avant de se taire quelques secondes

- Vas-y parle, tu peux te confier à nous tu sais, si comme tu dis il mijote quelque chose, il vaudrait peut-être mieux nous mettre au courant lui dis Ron en lui attrapant la main

- Je…J'avais décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole, et on avait établi un règlement, si l'un de nous violait ce règlement, l'autre pourrait lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Or ce matin, j'ai violé le règlement sans faire exprès, j'étais très en retard, et j'ai déboulé dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il était là torse nu en train de se laver les dents…

- QUOI ! Tu l'as surpris nu dans la salle de bain ? hurla Ron presque en s'étouffant avec son pain

Hermione aimait beaucoup Ron, elle l'avait toujours était très attirée par lui, mais il était beaucoup trop protecteur avec elle, après tout elle était bientôt majeure, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'un chaperon, de plus, il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle sortait avec lui, elle l'avait juste vu torse nu. Il fallait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se débrouiller, et qu'elle n'était pas sa propriété

- Oui, je l'ai vu torse nu ! Et j'ai beaucoup apprécié, ça me change de voir de vrais garçons ! Et si tu veux savoir, il est musclés, et a un très beau torse ! dit-elle d'une voix mauvais comme si elle répandait du poison.

Ron devint rouge brique et croisa les bras s'abstenant de répondre, il se contenta de serrer les poings et de lui jeter un regard venimeux. Harry roula les yeux se demandant quand les deux là finirait enfin par arrêter de s'insulter et de se rendre enfin compte de leur attirance réciproque. Et sans même une attention pour Ron qui devenait pourpre, elle détourna le regard vers Harry se penchant vers lui pour continuer ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Donc je disais, avant qu'on soit interrompu, dit-elle en lançant un regard de reproche à Ron, j'ai violé le règlement, il m'as dit qu'il pouvait me demander ce qu'il voulait, et il m'a répondu qu'il voulait que je lui reparler, et oh Harry ! il avait l'air tellement sincère, il veut peut-être vraiment que nous enterions la hache de guerre, mais j'ai peur que ce soit un coup monté par son père pour pouvoir se rapprocher de toi, après tout, c'est bizarre, le jour même où il voudrait soit disant que je le pardonne, son père s'évade !

- N'aie pas peur Hermione, il ne peut rien de faire dans l'enceinte de l'école, pas sous la protection de Dumbledore, il n'oserait pas faire ça sous son nez !

- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi Harry, j'ai avant tout peut pour, toi, la prophétie ne me concerne pas, ma mort n'aurait aucun impact, mais toi il faut que tu survives Harry, il faut que tu le tues !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, dit-il en lui souriant, le mieux à faire c'est de lui parler si c'est nécessaire, mais il vaut mieux l'éviter au maximum, ne lui parler que le strict minimum

Hermione acquiesça et reporta son attention sur son bol, jouant avec ses corn flakes. Harry avait raison, elle n'avait qu'à lui parler que très peu, et éviter un quelconque rapprochement à tout prix. Bien sur ce ne serait pas facile étant donné qu'il partageait un dortoir commun, mais elle ferait tout pour préserver Harry d'une quelconque danger potentiel.

Et lorsqu'elle se rendit en potions cet après midi, ce fut accompagnée de ses deux acolytes de Gryffondor qui ne la laissèrent pas seule une seule minute, l'accompagnant même jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Cet après midi là, en cours de Potions, Drago ne cessait de lancer des regards à Hermione, celle ci croisa son regard une seule fois et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir observée durant les deux heures qui suivirent, elle trouvait que l'obstination de Malefoy à la fixer en devenait presque malsaines et essayait tant bien que mal d'essayer de l'ignorer

Ron avait décidé par amitié pour Hermione de lui reparler, mais non sans une certaine rancœur dans la voix, et lorsqu'il avait vu Malefoy fixer si intensément son amie pendant les cours, il s'était renfrogné davantage se promettant à lui même que si cette misérable fouine osait lui faire du mal, Malefoy ou pas il irait lui régler son compte à la main, sans magie et ferait tout son possible pour tenter de défigurer sa belle petite gueule. Mais Hermione le calma en lui assurant que si Malefoy s'en prenait à elle, elle n'aurait pas besoin de Ron pour se défendre et que Malefoy repartirait avec une partie sensible broyée. Cette remarque fit rire Ron qui retrouva petit à petit sa gaieté habituelle.

Cependant, Harry et Ron ne pouvait rentrer avec elle dans sa salle commune, car sinon , elle violerait le règlement, et qui sait ce que Malefoy aurait pu lui demander cette fois. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il se séparèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame au moment du couvre feu, les deux garçons rassurant Hermione en lui disant qu'ils ne resteraient pas passifs si Malefoy osait tenter quoi que ce soit.

Elle leur sourit et disparut dans les étages, elle marche assez lentement pour ne pas arriver trop vite dans sa salle commune, mais assez vite pour ne pas se faire pincer dans les couloirs en dehors des heures autorisées, Rogue se serait réjoui d'avoir une occasion pour lui retirer des points. Et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle passa le portrait et se retrouva dans la petite pièce.

Un feu ronflait tranquillement. Malefoy était assis sur un des fauteuils, et il paraissait soucieux. Quand il vit Hermione entrer, il se releva péniblement grimaçant, comme s'il avait des crampes à force d'être resté assis là durant des heures. Voyant qu'il se levait, Hermione pressa le pas vers la porte de sa chambre, mais il l'interpella.

- Hé ! dit-il

- Quoi ? dit-elle sans même se retourner, lui tournant ainsi le dos et toisant la porte de sa chambre qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi intéressante.

- T'as déjà oublié ?

- Oublié quoi ? dit-elle redoutant qu'il lui rappelle la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans la matinée même

- Tes devoirs de préfète ! dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, on a une ronde ce soir !

Hermione pesta contre elle même pour avoir oublié ce détail, et une pensée la frappa de plein fouet, elle allait devoir parcourir les couloirs seule avec Malefoy. Ce serait pour lui l'occasion idéale si il voulait s'en prendre à elle, et à cette pensée, un sentiment de panique l'envahit. Mais elle dut se résigner et empoigna sa cape suivant Malefoy dans l'obscurité régnant dans le couloir.

Elle le suivit, mais prit soin de rester derrière lui, ne passant pas devant, car ainsi il aurait pu la toucher dans le dos. Il parcourait les grandes étendues n'ayant pas besoin de baguette, connaissant trop bien ces chemins qu'ils avait si souvent arpenté. Hermione n'alluma pas non plus sa baguette, d'abord car les élèves qui se promenaient illégalement dans les couloirs auraient pu les voir et se sauver et ensuite parce qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il distinguait sa fine silhouette devant elle, et le clair de lune se reflétait dans ses cheveux pâles presque blancs.

Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci se retourna et lui fit signe d'avancer et de se rapprocher de lui. Elle s'avança serrant sa baguette à travers sa poche prête à s'en servir à tout moment. Tous deux se mirent d'accord et montèrent dans la tour d'astronomie lieu de rencontre de beaucoup de couples en chaleur. Quand elle monta, l'air glacé lui fouetta le visage, elle resserra davantage son écharpe se doutant que quelques couples aient put venir s'accoupler ici et se mettrent nus par le froid régnant ici et l'air glacé qui venait claquer contre les tours.

Elle redescendit en première entendant les pas de son homologue claquer derrière elle, cependant, il ne lui lança aucun sort, il se contenta juste de descendre. Tous deux parcoururent encore le château silencieusement une heure durant et décidèrent de rentrer se coucher après ce long parcours du château.

Dans leur salle commune, le feu restait allumé, et Hermione en conclut qu'un des elfes était passé. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante pour les deux adolescents qui venaient de parcourir les couloirs froids de Poudlard et ils retirèrent leurs écharpes et manteau en silence. Hermione bailla et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre

- Euh...Hermione ?

Celle-ci se figea à la simple écoute de son pire ennemi l'appelant par son prénom. Elle se retourna et le regarda avec incompréhension

- Je…J'ai pas encore commencé mon devoir de Potion, et je me disais que peut-être que si toi non plus ne l'avais pas commencé, on pourrait le faire à deux

Hermione hocha la tête et se rapprocha de lui et lui dit comme si elle vomissait ses paroles :

- Continue à m'appeler Granger comme tu l'as toujours fais Malefoy ! Ce matin on a convenu que je daignerais te reparlerais, mais ça ne fais pas de nous des amis pour autant, alors garde tes familiarités pour toi !

- …

**

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, je sais que j'ai été longue, mais déjà j'ai pas été chez moi pendant une semaine, et après j'ai eu la flemme donc voilà. Mais des reviews seraient quand même très appréciées :P **


	7. Un choix douloureux

**Merci pour vos reviews malgré que j'en ai eu beaucoup moins que pour les précédents chaps :( Merci donc à : Prunelle2005, jay, myrabelle, missvivi27, latitelfemagik, lamiss12 et à ladyalienor !**

**Je voudrais simplement répondre àmyrabelle que je suis désolée pour les mots répétés et les mauvais mots utilisés, je me fie au correcteur d'orthographe de Word, parfois quand je fais une faute, il me propose un mot, et il arrive qu'un autre mot atterrisse à la place de celui désiré. Je vais essayé de ne pas répéter toujours les mêmes mots**

**Ce chapitre arrive seulement maintenant, car j'ai du faire face à un cruel manque d'inspiration, je sais toujours ce qui va se passer au début et à la fin de mes chapitres, mais entre deux, c'est le blanc complet, je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier ! Bon place au chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant :) J'ai placé quelques paroles isolées de chansons de Mickey 3D je sais pas pourquoi, juste comme ça, je trouvais que ça se mêlait bien avec le déroulement de l'histoire**

**

* * *

**

_Fin du chapitre 6 :_

_- Continue à m'appeler Granger comme tu l'as toujours fais Malefoy ! Ce matin on a convenu que je daignerais te reparlerais, mais ça ne fais pas de nous des amis pour autant, alors garde tes familiarités pour toi !_

_- …

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 : Un Choix Douloureux**

Drago ne répondit, il se contenta de la fixer l'air ébahi et triste à la fois. La poitrine de la jeune se soulevait, elle haletait comme si elle s'était retenue de le lui crier depuis des mois. L'inquiétude qui l'avait gagné ces dernières heures avait finalement surgi en la faisant exploser, tout le stress accumulé les années précédentes à traquer Voldemort avec Harry semblait s'atténuer. Elle contempla interdite le visage du garçon, elle n'y lisait pas de dégoût, une profonde tristesse semblait s'être inscrite dans ses grands yeux argentés.

…_On aurait pourtant pu être amis aller danser au bal, se croiser le matin, se voir l'après midi, se balader sous les étoiles…_

Durant un court instant, une pensée la traversa, elle se demanda si le jeune serpentard n'essayait pas de l'attendrir pour mieux la piéger après. Partager entre cette idée à le fait que Malefoy puisse être sincère, elle resta silencieuse, attention une réaction de sa part, restant stoïque et le regardant intensément, comme jamais elle ne l'avait regardé.

…_Mais les gens sont comme ça toujours ils se méfient, alors la guerre ça m'étonne pas…_

A l'entente de ces simples paroles, Drago déglutit, elle le croyait donc du côté de son père, c'était évident, elle avait vu l'article et en avait déduit que son père s'était évadé et projetait de le faire rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. A moins que la haine qu'il avait entretenu à son égard, les flots d'insultes qu'ils lui avait réservé n'aient fini par la heurter et la faire le détester vraiment, voir le haïr.

Elle s'était soudain tue et le regardait l'air déconcertée. Elle faisait cela pour se protéger, et Drago pouvait voir le trouble régnant dans son regard. Elle le fixait désormais comme guettant le moindre mouvement de sa part. Il restait là sans savoir quoi faire, partagé entre l'idée de lui expliquer calmement les plans de son père et son envie de le contrecarrer, et l'envie irrémédiable de lui hurler qu'il n'était pas, n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais comme son père. Il inspira fortement, revêtit son masque et d'un ton froid lui dit calmement :

- Très bien Granger, je le ferais tout seul…

Il tourna les talons et disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre. Hermione resta patoise sur le seuil de sa chambre, il avait réagi exactement comme elle le souhaitait, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi se sentait-elle désormais si mal ? Et si Malefoy était vraiment sincère ? Elle se ressaisit en se disant pour elle même qu'il était un Malefoy, qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment, et qu'il souhaitait juste obtenir une bonne note en potions. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant toutes ces années, elle ne pouvait effacer l'ardoise et se comporter avec lui comme si elle était avec un vieil ami.

Drago s'écroula dos à sa porte. Sa détestable attitude avait finalement eut raison de lui, il ne pouvait plus prétendre être autre maintenant, qu'il le veuille ou non, il était un Malefoy, et en tant que tel, on lui collait dorénavant cette étiquette de mangemort dont il était impossible de se débarrasser. Il mit ses mains dans sa chevelure et serra les poings s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Des larmes roulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues laiteuses. Il se les essuya d'un revers de main et parcouru sa chambre du regard, ses yeux tombèrent sur un canif que son père lui avait offert pour son entrée à Poudlard.

Il se leva silencieusement, prit le couteau et revint s'asseoir à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Il contempla l'étui du canif, il était en cuir et serti du blason des Malefoy qui y avait été frappé. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit le couteau. Il le contempla longuement, passant ses doigts fins du côté tranchant en se demandant interminablement si il n'était pas la solution à ses problèmes, l'échappatoire qui l'emmènerait loin de tous ses soucis, loin de son père et loin de l'image qu'il s'était lui même construite. Il n'aurait plus à se soucier de rien, plus besoin d'obéir, il ne serait juste plus rien.

_Il imagine qu'il est déjà mort, c'est sa façon de s'évader, et comme il y crois plus très fort, il dit qu'un jour y va se tailler les veines plutôt que de s'en aller pour être ailleurs un étranger…_

Il renifla et remonta la manche de sa robe. Il observa son bras quelques instants faisait glisser la lame sur ses fines veine et le faisant frissonner de par sa froideur. Il releva la tête et scruta le plafond comme s'il espérait y voir la solution de tous ses problèmes, et recommença à pleurer faiblement. Il baissa la tête laissa échapper un sanglot et se décida finalement à assouvir sa triste besogne. D'un geste sur, il appuya sur son canif, et la lame s'enfonça dans sa peau diaphane. Il remonta la lame vers son coude augmentant ainsi l'entaille qu'il venait de se faire.

…_Comme si la vie s'était posée sur lui en lui disant : toi tu bouges pas, les trucs jolis c'est pas pour toi…_

Le sang apparut presque aussitôt après le contact entre sa peau et la lame et commençait à couler le long de ses bras terminant sa chute dans la moquette verte faisant de grandes traces. Il intensifia sa blessure, en appuyant plus sur la lame, tout en sanglotant, les larmes qu'il versait se mêlant au sang qui dégoulinait le long de son bras

Il laissa tomber le canif juste à côté de lui comme affolé de ce qu'il venait de faire, le regard paniqué et regarda son bras en sanglotant. Le sang continuait à couler, ses traînées rouges coulant sur ses habits et sur le sol. Il s'évanouit affaiblit par la perte de sang qu'il venait de subir et passa la nuit étendu contre sa porte, le bras meurtri et portant toujours les étendues de sang qui avaient fini par sécher.

Il se réveilla assez tard le lendemain toujours affaibli et le bras meurtri. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les sillons creusées par les larmes qu'il avait versé étaient toujours visibles. Il jeta un coup d'œil et soupira. Le sang avait coagulé, et formait une épaisse croûte, mais du sang séché demeurait néanmoins sur son avant-bras. Il se leva péniblement, courbaturé à cause de l'inconfortable nuit qu'il venait de passer.

Il s'assit devant son bureau et attrapa un rouleau de parchemin. Se taillader le bras n'aller pas arranger son problème, il décida qu'il valait mieux l'affronter comme un homme au lieu d'essayer de se donner la mort comme un lâche. Il soupira et tira vers lui une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Il serra sa robe quelques minutes comme pour se convaincre que s'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et il commença à écrire :

_Père,_

_Je suis à votre disposition, j'attends ce moment avec tellement d'impatience que j'espère que le maître prendra très vite une décision._

_Je vous salue_

_Drago_

Comme si elle avait deviné, la chouette de son père sortit de la cage disposée sur le bureau et s'approcha de lu. Il lui accrocha la missive à une patte et la fit sortir. Puis il resta là à la scruter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un petit point au loin. Puis, il attrapa une robe propre dans son armoire et sortit de sa chambre.

A ce moment précis Hermione sortit vers la salle de bain. Il s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce n'ayant pas tellement envie de la voir. Elle se figea face à lui l'air embarrassé, et son regard descendit sur son bras à la peau pâle recouvert de sang séché et laissa percevoir une profonde. Elle fronça les sourcil et le regarda comme si elle attendait une explication. Il se contenta de baisser sa manche et gêné, passa devant elle sans rien et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Il place ses mains sur les rebords du lavabo face à la glace et s'y appuyant la tête penchée. Il releva la tête et s'observa quelques minutes. Il état plus pâle que jamais, il avait perdu une forte quantité de sang et il était toujours affaibli. Son regard descendit vers la coupure qu'il s'était faite et grimace. Il se détestait pour avoir pu se laisser aller à ce point, pour avoir songé à se donner la mort. Ce n'était pas la solution. Après épongé tout le sang séché sur son bras, il remarqua qu'une profonde cicatrice restait quand même sur son bras, et qu'elle ne passerais pas inaperçu si il se baladait en chemise. La fraîcheur d'Automne avait fait place à l'été, et il n'aurait qu'a garder sa robe de sorcier sur lui.

Hermione était resté comme scotchée par ce qu'elle avait vu dans la salle commune. Elle avait bien vu du sang sur son bras. Elle redouta un instant qu'il se fut taillader à cause de son attitude d'hier. Elle entendit le bruit de l'eau qui retentissait sur les carreaux ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Malefoy était sous la douche, il ne sortirait donc pas tout de suite de la salle de bain. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme pour résister à la soudaine envie qui le prenait.

Puis elle jeta soudainement le livre qu'elle jetait à la main dans le canapé, se leva bien résolue à découvrir ce qui se tramait. Elle arriva devant sa porte quelques secondes plus tard, et appuya sur le battant d'une main chancelante. En poussant la porte, elle à terre une grande tache sur la moquette verte. Elle referma la porte derrière elle pour constater l'ampleur de la tache et failli crier d'horreur en découvrant à terre un canif dont la lame était recouverte de sang. Elle se plaqua une main contre la bouche.

Elle était effarée d'apprendre que Drago Malefoy avait tenter de mettre fin à ses jours. Lui qui semblait tellement imperturbable, lui qui semblait n'avoir aucun sentiment. Si il avait fait ça, il devait y avoir une bonne raison, la futile dispute qu'ils avaient eu la veille ne l'aurait fait agir ainsi, il se contrefichait d'Hermione, il devait y avoir quelque chose et elle allait découvrir quoi.

Puis elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer. Affolée, elle se mit sous le lit, seul endroit qu'elle pouvait atteindre et s'y cacher en un laps de temps réduit. Elle vit ses pieds rentrer dans la chambre, et elle le vit se pencher pour ramasser le couteau. Pendant un instant, elle avait craint qu'il recommence sa tentative de se tuer, mais il se contenta de frotter la lame et de ranger le canif dans un étui en cuir noir. Il soupira, attrapa son sac d'école et sortit. La lionne attendit qu'elle instant, ayant peur qu'il soit toujours dans la salle commune ou qu'il revienne chercher un livre qu'il aurait oublié et attendit quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortit de sa cachette et se hâta de se rendre dans la grande salle.

En rentrant, elle se dirigea vers Harry et Ron et s'assit de façon à être sure de pouvoir observer la table des Serpentards. Elle les salua d'une bise sur les joues et les salua en feignant d'ignorer le teint rouge brique qui naissait sur le visage Ron depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Harry lui sourit et lui demanda comment c'était passée sa soirée. Il voulait bien évidemment parler de Malefoy, savoir quelle attitude il avait adopté. Hermione décida de jouer franc jeu avec lui et lui parla de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, des paroles haineuses qu'elle lui avait lancé.

Ron lui assura qu'elle avait bien fait et que cette fouine de Malefoy ne méritait même pas qu'elle lui prête attention. En revanche, le visage d'Harry s'assombrit, il semblait considérer qu'effectivement, Malefoy essayait de se rapprocher d'elle et qu'elle devait rester vigilante. Elle sourit en entendant cela, ayant une pensée pour Maugrey Fol Œil son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et à son fameux « Vigilance constante ! » . Mais si jamais il se trompait ? Si jamais il n'avait rien manigancé ?

Son regard se porta immédiatement vers la table des verts et argents et plus précisément sur un jeune homme blond. Il était tellement pâle. De grandes cernes s'étaient formées sous ses yeux, s'ajoutant encore à la pâleur fantomatique de son visage. D'un geste las, il jouait avec sa cuillère la faisant tourner sans cesse dans ses céréales, et malgré la tiédeur qui subsistais dans le château, contrairement à ses condisciples, en chemise et dont les manches étaient relevées, il portait une grande cape noire avec des manches longues cachant ses bras au reste de l'établissement. Il paraissait presque déplacé au milieu de toutes ces personnes vêtues de simples chemises blanches.

Pansy arriva bientôt, et afficha une mine réjouie en le repérant dans la masse des élève. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et s'assit à ses cotés sans même qu'il la remarque. Pour attirer son attention, elle s'accrocha à son bras en disant quelque chose qu'Hermione ne put entendre mais qui d'après elle devait se résumer à quelque chose comme « Draguinouchet, tu m'as manqué tu sais ! » l'air niais qui se peignait sur son visage renforçant ses suppositions. Mais, lorsqu 'elle lui attrapa le bras, Drago grimaça comme si elle venait de le blesser et retira vivement son bras en se massant l'avant bras et en jetant un regard assassin à Pansy.

Puis sans crier garde, il se leva brusquement sans même jeter un regard vers Pansy et sortit de la salle. Hermione suivit sa sortie des yeux mais se contenta de rester silencieuse en ruminant ses pensées devant son bol de céréales. Ill était son ennemi depuis toujours, et quoi qu'il lui arrive, il le méritait certainement, elle devait rester en dehors de tout ça.

…_C'est pas moi qui vais t'enlacer, pas moi qui vais te consoler, c'est pas moi qui vais m'arrêter j'ai pas le temps je suis trop pressée…_

Mais en même temps, Malefoy ou pas, il était avant tout un être humain, et pour qu'il en arrive à ce stade, il devait vraiment être désespéré. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être ce qu'il est, il était né et c'est tout, et ces derniers jours, il se montrait aimable, pas une seule fois il ne l'avait insulté, il avait peut-être changé au fond de lui. Hermione bouillonnait intérieurement, ne sachant que faire

…_Je voudrais certainement t'aider ou tout du moins te rassurer, mais j'aimerais bien me calmer enfin…_

Mais en même temps, il n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui lui arrivait, mais après mure réflexion, Hermione se demanda si il n'essayait pas de se rapprocher d'elle pour essayer de lui parler. Mais tout ceci n'était pas une bonne idée, ils étaient différents, beaucoup trop différents, après ça rien ne serait plus pareil, il ne valait mieux pas

…_C'est pas moi qui vais t'expliquer, te dire que tout est parfait, c'est pas moi qui vais t'embrasser, j'ai pas le temps de m'amuser, je préfère seulement te dire qu'il faut parfois se retenir de chialer sur l'épaule des copains…_

Mais Ron la sortit bientôt de sa rêverie en lui demandant si elle pouvait l'aider pour son devoir de potions. Par là, il voulait bien entendu savoir si il pouvait éventuellement recopier sur elle, et la jeune fille trop préoccupée par la vision de l'entaille sur le bras de Malefoy et le canif ensanglanté entrevus dans sa chambre le matin même acquiesça sans même l'avoir écouté.

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque, là au moins, Pansy n'aurait pas idée d'aller le chercher , ce bouledogue n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, Drago se demanda même si elle connaissait son emplacement. Il parcouru les allées sombres recouvertes de livres poussiéreux une dizaine de minutes, et aperçu enfin une table isolée cachée derrière le rayon des livres destiné aux gobelins que personne n'empruntait jamais.

Il déposa son sac et hasarda au hasard le long des allées avant de parvenir à l'allée qui l'intéressait. Il se trouvait dans la section réservée aux livres de médicomagie et en attrapa un au hasard. Il lu « Les contre sorts et leurs usages » qu'il reposa presque aussitôt. Il cherchait de quoi se soigner le bras, et sa blessure n'était certainement pas due à un sort. Puis il attrapa un imposant bouquin intitulé « Blessures domestiques : Comment le soigner ? » Ca aurait pu être une blessure domestique, n'importe qui aurait pu se blesser avec un couteau en faisant la cuisine par exemple.

Il revint à sa table et posa le livre sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et soupira, tout était écrit en très petit, et le bouquin était épais, il lui faudrait certainement la journée pour l'éplucher, et encore il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse y trouver ce qu'il y cherchait. Il se mit donc à la recherche d'un sort pouvant guérir une entaille sans plus tarder. Mais, il eut beau lire la quasi totalité du livre, il n'y trouva rien, la plupart des sorts du livre pouvait guérir de petites coupure mais pas une entaille aussi importante que celle qu'il s'était faite sur le bras.

Il en avait même oublier d'aller manger, et quand Madame Pince, l'irritable bibliothécaire à tête de vautour le mit dehors, son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Il se mit donc en route de la cuisine. Ces goinfres de Crabbe et Goyle lui avaient un jour raconter comment y pénétrer, mais il n'y était jamais allé. Il arriva devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits et chatouilla une énorme poire verte. La poire se transforma soudain en une énorme poignée de porte verte. Il se retrouva dans une grande salle très haute où quatre tables étaient disposées. Comme dans la grande salle ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Au fond de la salle se dressait une importante cheminée en brique.

Il y avait là une bonne centaines d'elfes qui s'affairaient, ils étaient vêtus d'un torchon à vaisselle frappé aux armes de Poudlard et drapé comme une toge. Il remarqua qu'un de ces elfes était vêtu différemment, il portait un cache théière sur lequel étaient épinglés plusieurs badges, sur sa poitrine nue, il portait une cravate à fleurs, et un petit short couvrait ses jambes frêles. Il plissa les yeux et reconnut

- Dobby ! réussit-il à dire étonné

Le petit elfe se dirigea vers lui étonné et lorsqu'il le reconnu commença à se recroqueviller sur lui même comme s'i lavait peur que Drago le roue de coups comme son père l'avait fait autrefois. Drago posa une main sur son épaule comme pour le rassurer et lui dit qu'il était simplement venu chercher à main. L'elfe hocha la tête, se retourna vite fait et ne réapparut pas, ce furent d'autres elfes qui vinrent lui apporter des vivres. Il les remercia vivement et sortit.

Il avait était très étonné de revoir son ancien elfe de maison, jamais il ne se serait attendu à le revoir, et encore moins à Poudlard. Ses pas le portaient machinalement vers sa salle commune, mais il avançait lentement, il ne voulait pas croiser Hermione, il ne voulait plus, plus maintenant.

Cependant, lorsqu'il rentra, elle était assise là et leva ses yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entra. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter la rencontre plus longtemps, il s'assit sur un des fauteuil en fixant le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Comme si elle espérait y voir la réponse à toutes ses questions, Hermione fixa elle aussi l'âtre. Elle se frottait les cuisses lentement, comme si elle était gênée et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire

- Malefoy qu'est ce que…

Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant comment lui poser la question, mais il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir, elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait vu son bras et il faudrait tôt au tard répondre à ses interrogations. Il se prit la tête et commença à pleurer silencieusement se rappelant soudain la lettre qu'il avait écrite à son père, ses recherches de la journée lui avaient complètement fait oublié ce pourquoi il s'était coupé le bras

Hermione le regarda perplexe et vit une larme tomber sur le tissu noir de sa robe. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que faire. Elle se leva et murmura simplement :

- Je suis désolée pour hier soir, je…je ne voulais pas, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on arrêtes tout ça, toutes ces tensions entre les maisons…

Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre après avoir attendu une quelconque parole du jeune blond qui n'était venue. Elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand il dit enfin d'une voix parsemée de sanglots :

- Aides moi…

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois, j'espère au moins que c'était bien pour compenser mon retard. Des reviews sont les bienvenues, et en plus c'est très motivant Merci de passer par la case Go La suite dès que je l'ai écrite, je vais essayer de me remuer, si vous me motivez, faites votre boulot de lecteur :P**


	8. Concours de circonstances

**Merci pour vos reviews! Merci beaucoup à: Lamiss12, Xavéria, ****Ladyalienor,** **lili59, Béatrice et Missmalfoy **

**Ce chapitre arrive un peu plus tard, car j'ai commencé une autre fic, une traduction, mais je n'abandonne pas cette fic qui me plait beaucoup à moi Voila bonne lecture!

* * *

**

_Fin du chapitre 7:_

_Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre après avoir attendu une quelconque parole du jeune blond qui n'était venue. Elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand il dit enfin d'une voix parsemée de sanglots:_

_- Aides moi…

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8: Concours de circonstances**

En entendant cela, Hermione se figea instantanément sur place, garda la main droite sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle s'était apprêtée à ouvrir. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, et ces yeux vagabondaient ici et là elle semblait en pleine réflexion. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'aurait imaginé entendre ça de la bouche de Drago Malefoy, et jamais elle n'aurait pensé l'entendre pleuré devant elle, lui qui ne laissait jamais transparaître aucune émotion à part de la haine.

Hermione se retourna comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne devenait pas folle. Puis, fronçant les sourcils, elle articula difficilement:

- Quoi?…Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Drago renifla et resta silencieux quelques secondes. Hermione s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre comme elle avait voulu le faire quelques minutes plus tôt quand il répéta:

- Aides moi…de la même voix triste emplie de sanglots étouffés.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jeta un rapide coup d'œil de sa chambre qui n'attendait plus que d'être ouverte. Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme blond toujours assis face au feu et soupira contre sa trop grande gentillesse. Sa tête lui disait de refuser d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais quelque chose la poussait inexorablement à l'écouter et peut-être l'aider à régler son problème, Malefoy n'était pas la genre à laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, si il pleurait, il devait se passer quelque chose de grave.

Elle contourna le canapé et lui fit bientôt face. Il avait toujours la tête baissée et la maintenait dans sesmains comme si il avait peur qu'elle tombe.Hermione s'agenouilla face à lui ne sachant quoi lui dire. Elle sortit un petit mouchoir blanc de la poche de sa robe se sorcière, et délicatement, après lui avoir relevé le visage, elle sécha ses larmes en lui faisant un petit sourire triste. Il la regarda alors levant ses grands yeux métalliques vers elle, jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça ses beaux yeux gris exprimaient une profonde tristesse et brillaient étrangement à cause des larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler le long de ses joues pales. La petite étincelle qui naissait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était en conflit avec un Gryffondor ou lorsqu'il faisait souffrir les gens comme il aimait le faire avait disparue.

En restant silencieuse, elle souleva doucement la manche de sa robe de sorcier et déglutit difficilement en détournant le regard quelques secondes. L'entaille parcourait la quasi totalité de son avant bras et semblait assez profonde, le sang avait coagulé, et son bras autrefois pâle à cet endroit demeurait rougi. Elle murmura quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre en pointant sa baguette sur sa blessure mais rien ne se passa. Elle sembla contrariée mais ne se démonta pour autant, elle réfléchit un instant et murmura une autre formule qui se révéla tout aussi inefficace que la première. La cicatrice restait tout aussi rouge et ne semblait pas déterminée à disparaître.

Elle fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, jamais elle n'avait pas réussi à faire quelque chose grâce à la magie, peut-être que la blessure était trop profonde. Elle réfléchit à tout allure et replaça sa manche comme elle était avant qu'elle la relève et se remit debout plutôt vite et lui tendit la main. Lorsqu'il la vit tendre sa main, il la regarda perplexe, se demandant bien où elle voulait l'emmener.

- Viens dit-elle d'une voix douce?

- Où? répondit-il d'une voix enrouée

- Je n'y arrive pas, il vaut mieux aller à l'infirmerie

- C'est rien de bien grave, je me suis accroché à une branche dans le parc

Il avait dit cela très vite et évitait soigneusement de la regarder. Elle resta interdite, elle savait bien évidemment qu'il mentait, mais comment lui avouer qu'elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre sans son accord pendant qu'il se lavait? Elle préféra jouer la carte de la prudence:

- Et bien tu le lui expliqueras, il faut te soigner, ça pourrait s'infecter, et on parlera demain de ce que tu voulais me dire…

Elle partit dans sa chambre un instant, et en revenant, lui tendit la main de nouveau, et il la prit. Ils sortirent du dortoir toujours main dans la main, Drago ne l'ayant pas lâchée, quand il l'avait touché, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner au contact de ses doigts glacés. Mais bizarrement, sa peau semblait douce contre la sienne. Hermione était plutôt gênée, l'heure était assez tardive mais elle craignait de rencontrer un élève au détour d'un élève, comment pourrait elle alors expliquer sa présence dans les couloirs main dans la main avec Drago Malefoy qui était sensé être son pire ennemis, et surtout si la rumeur se propageait dans le château, comme se justifierait-elle auprès d'Harry et Ron, il ne la comprendraient pas, ne comprendraient pas ses raisons. Elle même ne savait pas pourquoi elle acceptait de faire tout cela après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré.

Malgré tout, elle était en train de vivre un des moments les plus étranges qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle parcourrait les couloirs main dans la main avec Drago Malefoy pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, elle aurait dit à la personne d'aller se faire soigner, et pourtant, elle était là. Ses propres actes lui semblaient irréels, elle avait l'impression de rêver, mais jamais l'idée ne lui vint d'ôter sa main de celle de Drago, elle se sentait en confiance à ses côtés, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Mais les couloirs semblaient déserts seul le reflet de la lune les parcourait. Mais presque parvenus à l'infirmerie, Hermione ne put garder pour elle plus longtemps ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle se stoppa et le garçon qui lui tenait toujours la main dut s'arrêter également. Il se tourna vers elle l'air absent étonné qu'elle s'arrête au beau milieu d'un couloir alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Elle inspira et dit:

- Drago tu ne t'es pas accroché à une branche. Mais c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question

Bien sur que si je…

- J'ai vu le couteau le coupa t-elle

- Qu…Comment?

- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, en voyant ta plaie ce matin, je suis allée dans ta chambre pendant que tu te douchais pour essayait de savoir ce qui s'était passé et c'est là que je l'ai vu…

A sa grande surprise, le garçon ne dit rien, ne pesta pas, ne lui reprocha rien, il se contenta de souffler et de la regard avec un regard teinté d'embarras.

- Dans ce cas, tu comprendras que je ne peux pas aller là bas, elle va me demander ce qui s'est passé…

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer

Et comme pour le convaincre, elle resserra davantage sa main autour de la sienne et lui sourit. Il répondit aussitôt à son sourire et la jeune fille fut profondément troublée. C'était le premier vrai sourire qui naissait sur son visage, un sourire empreint de gentillesse et contrairement à son habitude n'était pas lié à une moquerie ou n'était pas narquois, pour la première fois, il était vraiment sincère, vraiment honnête, et la jeune fille fut touchée d'être celle qui reçut ce témoignage d'humanité de sa part. Désormais elle en était sure, Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentard avait bel et bien un cœur

Il l'interrompit dans ses pensées en lui tirant légèrement le bras l'en traînant à continuer le chemin restant. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et le suivit pour parcourir le chemin restant. Bientôt les grandes portes de l'infirmerie se dressèrent devant eux. Drago la regarda l'air mal à l'aise, mais d'un simple regard, elle parvint à lui faire prendre conscience que c'était la chose la plus censée à faire pour le moment, et ils entrèrent tous les deux.

Bien que le couvre feu était passé, l'infirmière était toujours dans la salle s'affairant ici et là prescrivant un remède ou refaisant un bandage. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent elle détourna la tête et les aperçut et se demanda ce que faisait deux élèves si tard dans les couloirs. Elle s'approcha d'eux les mains sur les hanches et un regard chargé de reproches avant d'apercevoir les deux préfets en chef

- Miss Granger qu'est ce que Mr Malefoy et Vous faites ici? Vous ne devriez…

Elle s'interrompit momentanément, regarda leurs mains entrelacées et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise

- Oh! Je ne savais pas! Finalement peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison, les rivalités entre Gryffondor et Serpentard peut parfois être surmontées.

Elle se tut et les gratifia d'un sourire

Quand les deux adolescents se rendirent compte de ce dont elle leur parlait, ils selâchèrent subitement la main et leurs joues rosirent légèrement. Chacun cherchait à éviter le regard de l'autre au maximum tournant la tête de l'autre côté, et Hermione se frottait le bras d'un air embarrassé. Elle se contenta de regarder l'infirmière gênée et de murmurer

- Mais non, on vient juste pour…Et elle ne put terminer sa phrase tant le malaise avait atteint son paroxysme devant le regard attendri que Mme Pomphresh leur lançait à tous les deux

- En fait…Commença Drago, on est ici parce que je me suis malencontreusement accroché à une branche dans le parc, et le résultat n'est pas beau à voir…

Il souleva sa manche et montra sa plaie à l'infirmière qui grimaça tout comme Hermione l'avait fait. Elle se retourna et sortit des bandages d'une grande armoire qui se trouvait derrière et pansa le bras de Drago comme elle l'avait fait lorsque Buck l'avait griffé lors de leur troisième année.

- Malheureusement Mr Malefoy, vous allez devoir passer la nuit ici le temps que je vous soigne ça dit-elle les mais posées sur les hanches, mais Melle Granger pourra venir vous voir demain ajouta t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione avait un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas rester. Elle le tira un peu plus vers lui pour ne pas être entendue de l'infirmière et lui dit

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'en as que pour quelques heures, et je te promets que je viendrais te voir demain matin dit-elle avec un sourire

Il hocha la tête et se retourna pour suivre l'infirmière qui lui montrait un grand lit.

Et elle sortit après que l'infirmière l'ait poussée dehors en lui disant que Drago avait besoin d'intimité pour se changer. Puis Mme Pomphresh ferma les portes derrière elle. Hermione se retourna quelques secondes et posa sa main sur le panneau de bois sur lequel avaient étés sculptées les armoiries de Poudlard. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la porte quelques secondes avant de rabattre son bras près de son corps et de poser lourdement sa tête contre la porte. Elle releva légèrement la tête, et partit lentement vers son dortoir. Elle ne rencontra personne bien qu'elle cru voir des ombres bouger dans certains couloirs. Hermione frissonna, le vent s'engouffrait dans les couloirs par on ne sait où, et l'obscurité des lieux ne la confortait guère. Elle se hâta de rentrer et fut soulagée de pouvoir venir s'asseoir vers le feu duquel quelques flammes avaient subsisté

Elle resta longtemps assise là le regard tourné vers l'âtre, les yeux dans le vague se demandant comment elle avait pu en arriver là. De son côté Drago s'était allongé dans les draps blancs de l'infirmerie et contemplait le plafond de la haute salle comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il s'était fait cette blessure. L'infirmière lui avait appliqué une espèce de pâte jaunâtre sur sa plaie qui le picotait par moments. Il se demanda maintenant qu'il avait fait le plus dur comment lui exposer le fait qu'il refusait d'être mangemort. Et le fait qu'elle lui avait prit la main lui revint en mémoire, et il se toucha la main d'un doigt comme pour essayer de déceler une quelconque cicatrice. Mais la potion de sommeil fit son effet et il tomba bientôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Hermione frissonna. Elle battit lentement des paupières et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans le fauteuil où elle s'était assise la veille en rentrant de l'infirmerie. Elle se frotta les yeux et se leva péniblement tant elle était courbaturée. Elle se leva sa coiffure plus indomptable que jamais et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle retira ses habits et se glissa dans son bain. L'eau est tellement chaude que de la buée commençait à apparaître sur les miroirs. Elle reposa sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire et se mit à réfléchir.

Il était à peine 6h30, et il devait sûrement encore dormir. Elle devait donc patienter pour aller le voir, elle n'était même pas sure que l'infirmerie était ouverte à cette heure. Elle se surpris à repenser au contact de sa main dans la sienne et rosit. Puis comme si on l'observait, elle se cacha le visage dans les mains en murmurant pour elle-même: «je suis stupide, me voilà devenue comme Pansy» Une fois que toutes les bulles eurent disparut, Hermione sortit rapidement de l'eau et s'habilla

Elle était rêveuse, et sans même s'en rendre, elle portait une attention particulière à sa tenue, à ses cheveux, comme si elle voulait lui plaire, mais inconsciemment. Le Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait vu hier, le vrai Drago Malefoy l'avait touché, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais comme avant. Mais, elle n'avait pas pour autant oublié l'ancien Serpentard, celui qui l'avait tant fait souffert, même parfois pleuré. Il était toujours là au fond de lui et pouvait resurgir à n'importe quel moment.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle grelotta, elle portait un petit pull très léger, et le feu de la cheminée était éteint depuis la veille. Il sourit à la pensée que els elfes avaient peut-être décidé d'écouter ce que la SALE disait en réclamant des sous et en se mettant en grève jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'obtiennent. Elle se remémora l'image de Dobby qui s'était acheté des cravates plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et s'agenouilla près du feu. Elle s'apprêtait à faire renaître le feu, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Dans un des coins du foyer de la cheminée, un bout de parchemin était chiffonné, et Hermione y vit une écriture serré à l'encre verte. La curiosité l'emporta, et elle posa sa baguette pour prendre ce bout de parchemin. Elle le prit et le déchiffonna. Elle le lut, ses yeux parcouraient le parchemin à grande vitesse. Après l'avoir fini, elle le laissa tomber, l'air ébranlée, des larmes menaçant de jaillir de ses yeux, et la seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire fut de mettre une main devant sa bouche.

_Flash back _

_Hermione l'avait finalement convaincu de se rendre à l'infirmerie, cependant, elle lui demanda d'attendre là quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle aille chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Elle le laissa seul dans la salle commune le cerveau embrumé. Drago entendit quelque chose taper à la fenêtre, il se leva et vit un majestueux hibou grand duc qui portait une lettre. _

_Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et le hibou vint se pose sur son épaule. Il détacha la lettre, et le hibou repartit par où il venait d'entrer. Les mains tremblantes, il vit une lettre lui étant adressée. Au dos, il vit le sceau des Malefoy frappé dans de la cire et ouvrit la lettre après quelques secondes de réflexion. _

_Drago, _

_Je me félicite de la décision que tu viens de prendre, le maître saura récompenser ta loyauté sois en sur. _

_Il souhaite t'apposer la marque uniquement dans quelques mois. _

_Tien toi prêt mon fils, puisse tu me rendre fier _

_Ton père. _

_Drago chiffonna la lettre qu'il jeta dans le feu pour la détruire, jamais il ne se laisserait faire sans réagir. Hermione sortit de sa chambre, elle lui tendit la main une nouvelle fois, et il la prit. Ils partirent tous les deux vers l'infirmerie. _

_Fin du flash back _

Hermione s'effondra presque, il l'avait manipulé, et elle avait failli marcher. Elle ramassa la lettre et la serra dans ses poings comme pour se défouler. Et dire qu'elle avait même cru qu'il était sincère. C'était une pourriture, ce mangemort essayait de se rapprocher d'Harry et elle n'avait rien vu. C'était pourtant évident, elle aurait du s'en douter, elle était pourtant une des élèves les plus intelligentes de l'école et elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle resta là toute la matinée à sangloter, ne se rendant pas en cour, elle n'en avait simplement pas l'envie.

Drago l'avait attendu à l'infirmerie, cependant ne la voyant pas arriver, il avait du partir pour se rendre en cour, et là encore ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Même Potter et son ami la fouine semblaient inquiets. Inquiet lui aussi, à la pause déjeuner, il se rendit dans son dortoir et la vit là à terre tenant quelque chose dans les mains, elle lui tournait le dos, et il fut soulagé de la voir, du moins pour le moment.

Elle entendit les bruits de ses pas sur le plancher qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Elle se retourna le visage déformé par la rage. Elle avait versé de nombreuses larmes, les traînées de mascara recouvrant son visage en témoignant, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés tant elle les avait frottés. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle semblait épuisée

- Qu'est ce que…commença Drago

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle l'interrompit

- Fous le camp Malefoy! Dire que j'ai failli marcher! J'ai été stupide!Ne t'approche plus de moi sale mangemort!

Elle lui jeta la lettre qu'elle avait roulé en boule à la figure et disparut dans sa chambre devant un Drago médusé. De rage, il déchira la lettre de son père et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de frustration ses mains agrippant ses cheveux avec hargne.

* * *

**Voilà, encore un chapitre qui se termine, j'espère que ça vous plait! Je suis sadique à les faire se supporter et se détester comme ça :P Malgré tout j'aime bien ce chapitre, car les choses evoluent un peu plus, j'aime bien le passage où il vont à l'infirmerie.Laissez mwa votre avis, appuez sur Go !ça ne coûte rien, c'est rapide et ça met l'auteur de très bonne humeur! Merci **


	9. Maybe A You And Me

**Voilà désolée d'avoir été longue, mais en ce moment, j'avais plutôt la flemme, et très peu d'idées, pis j'étais à fond dans mes trad' Il ne restera pas beaucoup de chapitre, je ne sais pas trop combien, celui ci est d'ailleurs peut-être l'avant dernier, je n'en sais trop rien, mais j'ai enfin décidé d'une fin pour ma fic donc vouala. Bonne lecture**

**Ha ! Et merci pour vos reviews, merci beaucoup à : Lamiss12, Darkim the queen of konery, ladyalienor, Tania, jay, gny, lili59 et jenn

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Maybe A You And Me**

Drago se réveilla au milieu de sa chambre. Il était étendu sur le sol et des bouteilles vides de whisky pur feu jonchaient le sol. D'ailleurs, la moquette verte était tachée de toutes sortes de taches, allant de l'alcool que Drago avait renversé accidentellement au sang qu'il n'avait toujours pas nettoyé. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses avant bras. Son crâne était douloureux, ceci étant due à sa sévère gueule de bois. Il soupira et essaya de se relever malgré les courbatures qui transperçaient son corps. Il se rappelait être resté longtemps dans sa salle commune à pleurer silencieusement, mais Hermione n'était pas réapparue, et il se rappelait également être allé dans la salle de commune de serpentard, puis plus rien, le trou noir. Il ouvrit les rideaux et un soleil éclatant l'aveugla presque.

Il se frotta les yeux et se retourna pour prendre une robe dans son armoire. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une fille nue dans son lit, il ne se rappelait pas être revenu avec quelqu'un. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, il ne put donc distinguer son visage de là où il était. Son dos nu était de couvert, le fin drap de soie vert ne la cachant que des pieds à la taille. Ses cheveux châtains mi longs reposaient sur l'oreiller et cachaient une partie de son visage Une seule chose était sure, à en juger par les marques rouges dans son dos, elle avait bien passé la nuit avec Drago. Il fit le tour de son lit pour observer son visage et fut étonné d'apercevoir…

- Pansy ?

La jeune fille remua légèrement. Drago était dégoûté d'avoir passé la nuit avec elle, pour ça, il avait du ingurgiter une forte dose d'alcool, car jamais dans son état normal il n'aurait couché avec elle, il ne 'aurait même pas touché. Il s'assit sur le lit de façon précipité en faisant bouger le matelas. Elle gigota à nouveau mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Avec une moue dégoûtée, il donna rapidement une l »gère tape dans son dos qui eu pour effet cette fois de la réveiller. Elle grogna un instant puis, en entrevoyant Drago, son visage s'éclaira. Drago la regarda l'air maussade. Elle se redressa pour s'étirer, et le drap qu'elle avait relevé et qui couvrait jusqu'à maintenant sa poitrine tombe. Drago faillit s'étouffer et se releva pour lui tourner le dos

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Draguinouchet ?

- Rhabille toi Pansy, tu me répugne…

- Mais Drago, après cette nuit, je pensais que…

- Et bien tu penses mal. La coupa Drago. Rhabille toi te vas t'en, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et se rhabilla tandis que Drago lui tournait toujours le dos. Une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau regardable, Drago attrapa une robe dans son armoire et sortit de sa chambre derrière elle. Au moment où ils sortirent de la chambre du préfet, Hermione sortait elle, de la salle de bain. Elle portait une petite jupe en jean et un petit débardeur blanc, elle s'attachait les cheveux avec une pince. En voyant Drago avec Pansy de sa chambre, elle rosit, et fila vers sa chambre. Drago ne put s'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard avant de soupirer. Pansy tenta de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir, mais il la repoussa. Elle couina, mais il n'en tint pas compte, elle quitta alors la pièce sans demander son reste.

Drago s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois ces derniers temps, s'appuya sur le lavabo avant de regarder son reflet dans le lavabo

- Regarde à quoi tu en est réduit…Te taper cette …chose… murmura t-il pour lui même

Il pénétra dans la douche, et commença se laver, en se frottant énergiquement comme si il s'était taché et qu'il n'arrivait pas çà faire disparaître la souillure qui demeurait sur son corps. En réalité, il voulait faire disparaître toutes les marques de ce bouledogue sur son corps, retirer son odeur, sa salive.

Hermione s'était elle laissée tomber sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait lier qu'elle avait ressentit un pincement au cœur après l'avoir vu avec cette catin. Leur promenade, seuls, main dans la main lui revint en mémoire, mais elle se souvint soudain de la lettre qu'elle avait trouvée, et toute la rage, toute la douleur qui s'était emparée d'elle la veille refit surface. Elle avait oublié en se levant le matin même, mais en se rendant dans la salle de bain, et en voyant les longues traînées noires qui étaient restées sur ses joues, elle s'était souvenue et avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de pleurer une nouvelle fois.

Mais elle devait rester forte, essayait de ne pas y penser, mais c'était impossible, elle avait peur, peur de lui, peur de ce qui était apparu chez elle, de ces grouillements qu'elle avait eu dans le ventre lorsqu'elle avait pensé à lui la veille. Mais elle avait également peur du mal qu'il pourrait lui faire, peur qu'il se serve d'elle pour atteindre Harry, et peur d'avoir pu faire confiance en un mangemort. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se rendit dans la grande salle, elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour son premier cours.

Au loin elle aperçut Harry, lui sourit et s'approcha de lui. Ron la regarda passé les yeux exorbités, regardant obstinément ses jambes parfaites qu'elle ne montrait jamais. Elle s'assit à côté de Ginny et fit un drôle de regard un Ron, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il la regardait auparavant. Il devint rouge pivoine et se plongea dans son bol. Hermione sans vraiment y faire attention s'était mise face à la table des serpentards, et lorsque Drago était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était assis face à elle et la fixa. Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et admira le plafond pour essayer de penser à autre chose.

Il neigeait dehors, malgré le soleil qu'elle avait entrevu à travers ses rideaux, elle avait choisi le mauvais jour pour se mettre en jupe, elle faudrait donc qu'elle aille se changer si elle voulait sortir. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne le voit pas directement, elle sentait ses yeux gris la dévisager. Elle frissonna de nouveau et pâlit. Harry lui lança un regard pénétrant, il savait toujours lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- Hermione qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ? Demanda t-il à la lionne

- Rien murmura t-elle vaguement

Et soudainement, elle se leva et déguerpit de la salle. Harry l'imita et se lança à sa poursuite. Il parvint à la rattraper alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque et l'agrippa par le bras

- Mais enfin Hermione, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata en sanglots et s'écroula presque dans ses bras. Le jeune homme brun la prit dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant les cheveux pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

- Oh Harry ! J'ai si peur si tu savais…dit-elle entre deux sanglots

- Mais…peur de quoi ? dit le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait peur

- C'est Malfoy Harry, il m'a fait croire qu'il avait besoin de moi, et comme la bonne poire que je suis, j'ai marché, et j'ai trouvé une lettre de son père dans la cheminée, oh Harry, il va devenir un mangemort.

Harry resta interdit, à vrai dire, il était stupéfait, il savait que Malefoy avait été élevé dans la magie noire et que son père était un mangemort, et il était certain que Drago deviendrait lui même un mangemort à son tour, mais il ne pensait pas que cela viendrait aussi tôt. Presque machinalement, il resserra son étreinte sur Hermione pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Il du malheureusement partir, il avait un cour à suivre, tandis que la jeune fille avait elle la matinée de libre. Il lui conseilla de se rendre à la bibliothèque, Malefoy ne s'y rendait jamais, et avec mme Pince dans les parages, il ne pourrait lui faire si telle était son intention. La jeune fille acquiesça, mais lorsque Harry eut tourné à l'angle du couloir, elle partit dans la direction opposée de la bibliothèque.

Elle monta dans sa salle commune, et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment choisi judicieusement sa tenue, elle passa donc un pantalon et un pull à col roulé afin d'avoir plus chaud. Elle attrapa son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, ses gants et une cape bien chaude et sortit en silence.

Elle sortit du château pour se promener dans le parc. L'air frais lui caressa le visage, et elle ferma paresseusement les yeux pour en profiter. Il y avait carrément du y avoir une tempête de neige songea Hermione, tout le parc était blanc, la neige avait cessé de tomber, et Hermione pouvait donc le contempler à loisir. Elle s'assit au bord du lac sur un des bancs de pierre à moitié cassé qui subsistait. Elle laissa vagabonder ses yeux ici et là, la plupart des personnes qui se trouvaient ici étaient des premières années qui faisaient des batailles de boules de neige, et Hermione sourit en les voyant, ils avaient l'air si insouciants, elle aurait aimé pouvoir être comme eux en cet instant.

Elle attrapa son livre et en sortit un petit livre. Elle n'était pas allée à la bibliothèque car elle préférait aller se promener, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle n'allait pas étudier pour autant. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, le visage du jeune blond revenait la hanter sans cesse, malgré elle, elle n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans son esprit et à ne plus penser à lui. Elle reposa son livre sur le banc pour contempler de nouveau le parc. Mais une ombre se dessina sur la neige à ses pieds. Elle tourna le visage et découvrit Drago Malefoy. Elle resta là comme paralysée n'osant bouger, ni faire quoi que ce soit, son sang s'était figé et ses jambes semblaient ne plus lui obéir.

Il resta silencieux et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle avait reporté son regard sur les étendues clames du lac. Il attrapa le livre qu'elle avait laissé à et lu le titre. Il sourit, la gryffondor avait décidément des lectures étonnantes. Il resta là quelques minutes silencieux, regardant devant en lui lançant quelques regards de temps à autre, mais la jeune fille semblait imperturbable, elle continuait à fixer un point invisible comme si il n'avait pas été là. Mais, il ne put rester silencieux plus longtemps

- Tu me détestes ? demanda t-il sans même la regarder.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder mais ne répondit, il fixait quelque chose et semblait soucieux

- Je comprendrais très bien que tu me détestes continua t-il, mais la lettre que tu as trouvée, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Ah bon et c'est quoi alors ? dit-elle comme si elle venait de se réveiller, elle le regardait à présent furieuse, haletante et complètement hors d'elle par le simple fait qu'il ait eut l'audace de venir lui parler après tout ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'elle lui avait dit, notamment le fait de ne plus s'approcher d'elle.

- Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? je ne veux pas être mangemort, mais je n'ai pas le choix, mon père me l'impose, on ne peut pas dire non au seigneur des ténèbres, soit on le sert soit on meurt, et je n'ai pas la bravoure de Potter, je ne veux pas mourir, j'ai encore pleins de choses à voir, des gens à rencontrer, et figures toi que si je t'ai demandé ton aide, c'était pour que tu trouves un moyen de me sortir de là…Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais, reprit-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à le faire, et je sais que tu as vu le couteau, je t'ai aperçut sous mon lit, je ne suis pas stupide, seulement je n'ai rien dit, et tu sais, si j'étais à son service, je la porterais. Il souleva sa manche et Hermione aperçut juste sa peau blanche et la légère cicatrice du coup de couteau.

Il ne la regardait plus, le visage penché vers le sol, il semblait avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis plusieurs jours, c'était sa délivrance à lui. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure partagée entre l'idée de lui rire au nez par peur d'être trompée et l'idée de s'abandonner complètement à une force invisible qui la poussait à le croire et à l'aider. Hermione se gifla mentalement pour ce qu'elle allait faire, mais, doucement, elle prit le menton du blond entre ses doigts et lui tourna le visage de telle sorte qu'elle le regardait désormais dans les yeux. Il ne pleurait pas cette fois, oh non, il s'était promis de ne plus montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse devant elle, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient cacher la profonde détresse qui bouillonnait au fond de lui. Elle lui tendit la main et murmura tendrement :

- Viens…

Il la regarda quelques secondes, ne cessant de fixer ses prunelles chocolat, et dans un soudain élan saisit sa petite main. Hermione l'emmena sur le côté du château à l'abri des regards malveillants. Il y avait là un petit banc de bois que Drago n'avait jamais vu, et pour cause, il avait passé la majorité de son temps à Poudlard dans les cachots, la plupart du temps avec une de ces greluches qu'il quittait après une nuit. Hermione s'assit, et il en fit de même, seulement, au lieu de lâcher sa main, il serra davantage les petits doigts frêles dans les siens.

Il restèrent là pendant plusieures heures, à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, Hermione avait été étonné de voir ce que le serpentard cachait au fond de lui, il s'était forgé une carapace de gros dur parmi ses soit disant amis, mais il était en réalité un jeune homme sensible, qui avait été ouvertement influencé par son père dont il avait peur et qui n'avait pas hésité à faire usage de sortilèges impardonnables sur son propre fils qui trouvait du réconfort auprès de sa mère qui l'aimait mais qui n'osait pas s'imposer face à son mari.

Vers midi, leurs estomacs respectifs gargouillèrent, et ils ne purent l'ignorer plus longtemps dans la mesure où le repas allait bientôt commencer. Ils se levèrent, et Hermione lâcha la main du jeune homme pour frotter son manteau qui était tout blanc. Pendant qu'elle se frottait, Drago avait commencé à avancer vers le château pour ne pas qu'on les aperçoive ensemble, cela aurait parut trop suspect. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner lentement avec une moue boudeuse car il ne l'attendait pas.

- Hé Malefoy ! Entendit Drago derrière lui

Il se retourna et ne put esquiver à temps une énorme boule de neige que lui avait lancé Hermione qui le regardait à présent avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Il se frotta le visage et la regardait maintenant avec un sourire mauvais qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : la vengeance. Il se baissa et fit une boule de neige qu'il entreprit de lancer à Hermione en courant après elle. La jeune fille s'était enfuie en riant, on aurait dit deux enfants qui jouaient. Après que plusieurs boules furent lancées, ils se retrouvèrent non loin de la lisière de la forêt, et Drago ne parvenait plus à trouver Hermione. Il regarda de tous les côtés, mais le parc semblait désert à part quelques premières années jouant plus loin.

Il entendit soudain un cri, et quelqu'un se jeta sur lui par derrière. Il s'agissait en fait d'Hermione qui malgré sa petite taille et son poids plutôt léger parvint à les faire vaciller tous les deux et à tomber. Drago se retrouva soudain sur Hermione qui riait toujours sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Drago la fixa intensément, et ses rires s'estompèrent. Le jeune homme rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de la jeune fille allant jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres tandis qu'elle restait immobile

- Hermione ?

Hagrid le demi géant venait de sortir de sa cabane et regardait la jeune préfète avec étonnement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé une élève aussi studieuse allongée dans la neige en train d'embrasser un garçon, et qui plus est n'était pas Ron. Il plissa les yeux et ne laissa rien paraître quant à son étonnement de la trouver si intime avec son pire ennemi. Surpris, les deux étudiants se relevèrent pour faire face au garde chasse, et Hermione eut du mal à le regarder dans les yeux suite à ce qu'il avait vu, elle était vraiment mal à l'aise, et ses joues s'étaient empourprées, à en rendre jaloux Ron.

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, le repas va être servi, et je suis sure que tu ne voudrais pas être en retard en cour.

Tous deux acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le Hall. Hagrid demeurait derrière eux, mais ils étaient distants, n'osant regarder l'autre de peur de se sentir gêné, et une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, ils se séparèrent en silence, Drago ne pouvant que lancer un regard furtif à la jeune gryffondor qui s'avançait entre les longues tables.

Hermione s'assit face à Harry et Ron qui était déjà là, et, ignorant totalement ce que Ron était en train de lui dire, elle risqua un cou d'œil vers la table verte et argent. Il était là assis parmis ses conjoints qui riaient, mais lui, restait silencieux le regard tourné vers elle qui rosit en voyant l'attention qu'il lui portait. Elle lui fit un léger sourire imperceptible par quelqu'un d'autre et se tourna vers Ron qui venait de lui demander en haussant la voix si elle était devenue sourde.

Cependant, elle le regarda sans l'entendre, ses pensées étaient tournées vers Drago, elle venait de passer la matinée avec le vrai Drago Malefoy, et elle devait avouer qu'il était un garçon formidable. Elle essaya d'ignorer les papillons qui semblaient gigoter dans son ventre, mais en vain, elle était comme déconnectée de la réalité ne pouvant penser qu'à une seule chose : à recommencer une matinée comme celle qu'elle venait de passer.

Drago pensait la même chose de son côté, il n'avait pas touché à son assiette et ses yeux demeuraient dans le vague vers une certaine lionne. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il achève ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire quand Hagrid les avait interrompu, et il attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin se retrouver seul avec elle dans leur salle commune.

Cependant, une paire d'yeux marrons assise en face de lui n'était ,pas dupe, et avait bien vu ce qui se passait entre les deux jeunes gens, et elle comptait bien empêcher quoi que ce soit. Jamais cette sang de bourbe ne l'aurait, il lui avait enfin témoigné une once d'intérêt, elle avait enfin eut ce qu'elle désirait, et elle ne lacherait pas l'affaire…

* * *

**Voilà c'est terminé ! Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Des encouragements seraient les bienvenus, j'aimerais aussi savoir si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ci merci de me laisser une review !**


	10. Alone

**Je suis dégoûtée ! J'avais écrit 3 pages pour ce chapitre, et voilà que ma clé USB fait des siennes et j'ai du la formater, ce qui veut dire : plus de chapitre 10, plus de trad, plus rien ! Donc me voilà obligée de recommencer à zéro, donc je ne vous cache pas que j'ai la flemme et pas trop l'envie de refaire ce qui était techniquement déjà fait. En plus, le bac approche (moins de deux semaines maintenant) et j'ai énormément de boulot. Je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long, j'aurais pu le couper, mais c'est vraiment la dernière ligne droite, et je ne vais pas vous tenir en haleine plus longtemps sur le sort de nos deux amoureux. Et voilà donc je vais pas vous tenir plus longtemps.**

**Voilà la fin de cette histoire, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez tout aussi apprécié de la lire**

**Je voudrais remercier Darkim, Lamiss12, mahana, gny, jay, ladyalienor, tite mione, tchitchito, lili59, Baltha et Tania pour leurs gentilles reviews**

**Et je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à lamiss12, car c'est toujours une des premières à me laisser une review sur toutes les fics que je publie ou que j'update donc voila je vouais la remercier pour ça :)

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Alone**

Le cours d'histoire de la magie n'avait jamais paru aussi ennuyeux à Hermione, elle regardait d'un air las le professeur Binns débiter des tonnes d'informations inintéressantes à propos d'une stupide guerre qui avait opposé les géants au moins cinq cents ans plus tôt. Mais qui donc était intéressé par ce genre d'informations ? Elle notait deux ou trois dates, ou quelques noms de temps en temps, mais rien de très concret, elle tourna la tête vers les notes de Ron espérant recopier sur lui un peu plus tard, mais lui s'était carrément arrêté au titre, et se contenter de griffonner un souaffle tout en parlant quidditch avec Harry qui était juste à côté de lui.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le cours qui avait lieu devant elle, mais elle avait beau y mettre toute la volonté du monde, l'image d'un certain jeune homme blond lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Dieu seul savait ce qui aurait pu se passer si Hagrid ne les avait pas interrompus. Elle l'avait toujours beaucoup apprécié, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser les pires insanités à son égard.

Et sans même sans rendre compte, elle se mit à fantasmer sur le jeune serpentard, elle l'imaginer en train de l'embrasser, se laisser vagabonder ses mains dans son dos, sur ses fesses. Elle secoua la tête pour s'arrêter là, après tout, elle avait passé une merveilleuse matinée en sa compagnie, mais il s'était retrouvé au dessus d'elle par hasard. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si il l'aurait embrassé si Hagrid n'avait pas ramené ses grosses jambes dans leur direction.

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle rêvassait de nouveau sur Drago. Elle avait découvert un autre Drago, un jeune homme vraiment adorable. En dehors de ses amis de Serpentard, il était tout à fait supportable, et à vrai dire, après l'avoir écouté parler de lui, Hermione ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il lui avait appris que son père n'avait pas hésité à user de sortilèges impardonnables sur son fils unique, afin de le dresser comme il avait dit, Drago s'était donc retranché derrière sa carapace, suivant l'exemple d'un père trop souvent violent. Hermione avait tressaillit en entendant cela, mais il lui avait assuré qu'après toutes ces années, il y été habitué, et que seule la présence de sa mère le gardait présent chez ses parents, il avait bien trop peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Narcissa si jamais il avait désobéi à l'autorité paternelle.

Mais la puissante sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours la sortit de sa torpeur, et elle se leva pour partir. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes et grimaça, cette fois, il ne pourrait pas recopier ses notes. Il haussa les épaules en direction d'Harry, de toute façon, ce n'était pas la matière la plus importante, et il retourna à sa discussion à propos du nouveau batteur des canons de Chudley. Hermione roula des yeux et partit devant eux, elle détestait quand ils avaient ce genre de conversations, elle se sentait exclue.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit même pas l'objet de ses pensées qui la croisait dans le couloir. En revanche, lui la vit, mais il ne su pas si elle était en train de réfléchir à quelque chose où si elle tentait d'éviter de croiser son regard. Il se mit alors à réfléchir tout en se rendant vers la salle de sortilège presque par automatisme. Cependant, il était tellement préoccupé, que Pansy du le rattraper par le col de sa robe pour lui signaler qu'il avait déjà passé la porte de la salle.

Il s'installa en silence à côtés de ses « amis » et se remit à rêvasser. Il pensait à son petit corps frêle sous luis, ses boucles brunes étendues sur la neige, ses joues rosies par la course effrénée qu'ils venaient de fait et lèvres proches, si proches. Par respect pour elle, il s'était promis à lui d'éviter de se moquer de ses amis, mais en cet instant, une haine, une colère contre le grade chasse se développait chez lui sans qu'il puisse vraiment la contrôler.

Pansy assise non loin ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler du regard. Il était vraiment un beau garçon, et en cet instant, elle aurait vraiment être l'objet de ses pensées. Il avait le regard suspendu dans le vide, et une esquisse de sourire flottait sur son visage opalin. Bien sur, elle n'allait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive, elle se contenterait pour l'instant de rester discrète, mais si jamais ses craintes se révélaient exactes, cette sang de bourbe le payerait, jamais elle ne l'aurait, foi de Pansy Parkinson.

La fin de l'après midi parut trop longue à tous les étudiants, et c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'ils se dirigèrent le soir vers la grande salle. Hermione rentra en même temps que Drago, mais accompagnée de Ron et Harry qui le dévisageaient avec une haine et un dégoût évidents sur le visage, elle ne put que lui lancer un coup d'œil et vit que lui aussi la regardait ce qui la fit rosir légèrement. Hermione prit soin à se placer dos à la tale des serpentards, elle savait que dans le cas contraire elle n'aurait put s'empêcher de dévorer le serpentard des yeux, et lui même fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir observer la jeune fille à loisir.

Toute de suite après le dîner, Drago se rua presque jusqu'à son dortoir, elle rentrait toujours très tôt, et il voulait être là, peut-être pourraient-ils parler des évènements de la matinée. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil qui faisait dos à la cheminée, mais d'où on avait une vue parfaite vers l'entrée de la salle commune. Il attrapa un magazine de quidditch posé là, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de l'attendre. Même si il était caché derrière sa revue, ses yeux restaient fixes, il réfléchissait, et ses yeux se posaient constamment vers sa montre, elle revenait toujours juste après le dîner, et là elle n'était pas rentrée. _Peut-être qu'elle m'évite_ songea t-il, après tout, il aurait put aisément comprendre que la jeune fille ait prit peur de ce soudain rapprochement alors que le matin même elle le prenait pour un mangemort. Cependant elle lui avait souri dans ka grande salle, il ne savait plus quoi penser, peut-être qu'elle voulait rentrer tard en espérant éviter d'avoir à lui parler le soir même.

Hermione vagabondait dans un couloir avec Harry. Il s'était habilement débarrassé de Ron pour passer un moment avec la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle lui avait dit le matin même à propos de Drago et voulait rester avec elle le plus longtemps possible avant qu'elle se retrouve confrontée à lui, il lui avait même proposé de revenir dormir à la tour de Gryffondor, mais elle avait protesté que tout irait bien. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser aussi habilement de sa compagnie, elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas lui dire qu'elle avait finalement passé la matinée avec celui qu'elle croyait être un mangemort et que finalement ils avaient failli s'embrasser, non cela aurait rendu Harry fou de rage. Cependant, peu après, lassée, elle prétexta un mal de tête et réussi à se défaire de lui devant le tableau de sa salle commune après avoir refusé qu'il rentre pour être sur qu'elle arriverait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le tableau se referma devant un Harry épuisant. Hermione souffla et détacha nonchalamment sa cape et la jeta dans un fauteuil, c'est à ce moment qu'elle vit que Drago était assis dans un des fauteuils, il tenait un magazine de quidditch dans ses mains qu'il avait baissé pour la regarder avec un léger sourire. Elle lui soupira sourit et s'affala dans un fauteuil face à lui. Comme pour répondre à sa question muette elle dit :

- Pff, Harry n'a pas voulu me lâcher, j'ai du lui faire croire que j'avais mal à la tête, il est trop protecteur, si il continue comme ça il va devenir pire que Ron

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas te lâcher ?

Hermione rougit

- Oh et bien euh…je lui ai dit pour la lettre que j'ai trouvé dit-elle dans un souffle, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas mais j'avais peur et je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner ajouta t'elle précipitamment

- Ce que Potty pense de moi, je m'en contrefiche dit-il avec un sourire posant son magazine sur la petite table basse pour pouvoir discuter plus librement avec elle.

Un silence gêné s'installa, Hermione ne savait que dire mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres

- Alors toi et Pansy vous… ? Commença t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé mais où demeurait tout de même une pointe de jalousie

Ses yeux s'élargirent et il faillit s'étrangler avec le verre d'eau qu'il venait d'avaler

- Je crois que je devrais arrêter l'alcool expliqua t-il, Pansy et moi c'était une erreur et elle le sait bien, jamais je n'aurait ne serait ce que posé les yeux sur elle si j'avais été sobre, elle en a profité c'est tout, elle ne représente rien pour moi, ce n'est pas ce genre de fille qu'il me faut, d'ailleurs elle ne me plait même pas dit-il rapidement essayant de se justifier

- Oh, et quel genre de fille te plait alors ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander

- Les filles comme toi répondit-il dans un souffle.

Elle sembla estomaquée et ne put lui répondre, elle baissa timidement les yeux semblant trouver un intérêt soudain aux motifs qui ornaient le tapis. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement sa main. Drago la regarda et eut un petit sourire, la prude gryffondor qui ne s'était jamais démontée face à ses insultes, à ses provocations était finalement gênée par le peu d'intérêt qu'il venait de lui témoigner, en son fort intérieur, une petite partie de lui même jubilait pour avoir réussi à trouver une faille chez la jeune fille, mais il était aussi attendri.

Finalement, elle murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « jevaismelaverbonnenuit » elle avait parlait d'un trait, et Drago n'avait pas pu tout saisir, mais il devina qu'elle allait se doucher lorsqu'elle se leva précipitamment et qu'elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Drago resta assis pensif réfléchissant à son comportement, soit elle était gênée par sa réponse parce qu'elle n'éprouvait pas la même chose et qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser, ou soit ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque et elle était trop gênée pour le lui avouer.

Hermione referma précipitamment la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa en fermant lentement les yeux. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de venir se loger sur ses lèvres, sa logique lui dictait d'ignorer ce qu'il lui avait dit car c'était le pire ennemi de ses deux meilleurs amis et qu'il était encore ignoble avec elle quelques mois auparavant, mais son cœur lui disait d'ouvrir la porte sur laquelle elle s'appuyait et de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Hermione secoua la tête, elle détestait l'idée d'être déchirée entre deux choix, elle se fit couler un bain bouillant et se glissa dans l'eau. Elle appuya sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et fixa le plafond en quête d'une réponse à la question qui la tracassait : Que faire ?

Elle resta dans l'eau quelques minutes puis décida qu'il était temps de sortir. Elle enfila un petit pantalon noir et un débardeur blanc qui constituaient son pyjama. Elle s'attacha négligemment les cheveux avec un élastique qui traînait et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller se coucher, mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait toujours là à attendre dans la salle commune. Elle avança décidant d'ignorer pour le moment sa déclaration et d'aller se coucher, mais elle avait à peine fait trois pas que la voix du jeune homme se fit entendre.

- Hermione ?

Il se leva et s'avança vers elle.

- Oui ? répondit-elle d'un air mal assuré

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai absolument besoin de savoir

Il était resté là pendant un bon moment à réfléchir, et il s'était résolu à passer à l'acte, il voulait que ses intentions soient claires et voulaient connaître les sentiments qu'éprouvaient la jeune fille à son égard, savoir si il y avait quelque chose aussi de son côté à elle. Il s'avança d'un pas de conquérant, lui caressa tendrement la joue avec la main droite, il la sentit frémir sous sa main, il se rapprocha, avança sa main jusque dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et vint coller ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Hermione semblait immobilisée, Drago Malefoy, coqueluche de la gente féminine de Poudlard était en train de l'embrasser elle, Hermione Granger la fille de moldus. Il l'embrassait passionnément, et Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir ce baiser qui devint plus passionné et empli de désir. Puis Drago s'arrêta et s'écarta de la jeune fille, ses fines lèvres rougies par cet échange charnel. Hermione mit quelques instants à rouvrir les yeux, lorsque Drago s'était retiré, elle s'était sentit frustrée malgré elle.

Il se tenait désormais debout devant elle, attendant sa réaction, savoir si elle allait lui dire qu'il y avait ou non quelque chose de possible entre eux. Elle le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes et crut se sentir projetée quelques heures auparavant lorsque ses yeux avaient déjà croisé ce regard métallique. Sans réfléchir davantage, il se jeta presque sur lui, enserrant le cou du serpentard de ses deux petits bras et renouvela le baiser.

Drago répondit immédiatement au baiser, ceinturant la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras puissants la collant un peu plus contre lui et désireux de serrer contre lui ce corps qui l'avait hanté toute la journée, désormais, elle était sienne, et il voulait qu'elle se sente protégée, à l'aise dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione se sépara de sa bouche à bout de souffle, il déposa sa tête contre le torse respirant son odeur de chèvrefeuille. Il l'embrassa sur le front, attrapa sa petite main dans la sienne et l'emmena dans sa chambre, Hermione un peu paniquée le suivit sans trop oser protester, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était coincée. Arrivé là, il recommença à l'embrasser, laissant ses mains se promener le long de son dons, mais Hermione le stoppa au bout d'un moment en le poussant légèrement, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa virginité au bout d'une heure.

- Drago, je…je suis vierge, je ne veux pas, pas encore…Tu dois me trouver bête, mais pour ma première fois, j'attend le bon garçon, c'est peut-être toi, mais je préfère attendre

Il sourit, ce qui était plutôt bon signe pensa t'elle

- Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas donner ta virginité le premier soir, mais tu pourrais peut-être envisager de passer la nuit avec un charmant serpentard totalement sous ton charme

Elle sourit à sa dernière remarque, mais hésita un instant, elle n'avait jamais dormi avec un garçon, et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais devant les yeux de chien battu qu'il lui lança elle répondit finalement

- D'accord, mais garde tes mains chez toi ajouta t-elle d'un ton espiègle

- Merci Mademoiselle Granger – Il l'embrassa – mais il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai l'habitude de dormir entièrement nu

Hermione eut un regard horrifié, elle le regarda fixement quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit éclater de rire, elle lui tapa le bras et prit un air boudeur qu'il fit disparaître grâce à un baiser.

Il lui fit un signe en direction du lit sur lequel elle s'assit tandis qu'il ôtait ses vêtements. Elle lui tourna délibérément le dos tandis qu'il retirait son pantalon (N/A : Elle est cinglée !) et observa quelques instants la chambre laissant s'attarder ses yeux sur une photo de sa mère sur son bureau et qui la fit sourire. Il se rapprocha silencieusement d'elle, l'embrassa dans le coup alors qu'elle était toujours dos à lui et lui susurra à l'oreille

- Inutile de me tourner le dos, ne soyez pas gênée mademoiselle, de toute façon vous finirez bien par me voir quelque peu dénudé, car voyez vous, j'ai pris l'habitude de dormir uniquement en boxer, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'enlèverait pas, à moins que mû par une soudaine impulsion due à la vue de mon corps d'apollon vous me suppliez de le retirer ou que vous le retiriez vous même

Hermione pouffa, se retourna et lui balança un oreiller au visage. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rosir à la vue de son torse parfaitement dessiné. Il remarqua son embarras et n'insista pas. Il tira sur les couvertures et Hermione se glissa dans les draps de soie verts, Drago s'entendit à ses côtés, et elle vint se blottir contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait à la fois extrêmement bien, et à la fois comme si elle n'était pas elle même, elle, Hermione Granger était allongée dans le lit d'un homme nu contre son torse et pour la première fois de sa vie partageait l'intimité de quelqu'un d'autre que ses anciennes camarades de dortoir de Gryffondor. Il l'embrassa sur le front une dernière fois, et ils s'endormirent épuisant par l'éreintante journée qui venait de se dérouler.

Les rayons du soleil perçaient déjà à travers les épais rideaux de velours vert quand le réveil retentit fortement dans la grande chambre encore inanimée. Par habitude, Hermione leva le bras, cherchant à tâtons son réveil habituellement posé sur sa table de nuit, mais ses mais tapèrent contre quelque chose qui ressemblait à une tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant curieuse de voir dans quoi elle avait tapé et ne se souvint des évènements de la veille qu'en voyant les deux puissants bras qui l'entouraient et le visage de Drago qui grimaçait à cause du coup qu'il venait de recevoir de si bon matin. Elle eut un petit sourire, amusée de voir la tête qu'il avait au réveil. Elle tendit le cou et l'embrassa sur la joue pour s'excuser de l'avoir frappé il la regarda un instant se demandant tout comme elle ce qu'elle faisait dans son lit, et d'un coup puissant, la fit basculer sur le dos tandis qu'elle riait, et il se mit à l'embrasser sur la bouche cette fois.

Hermione resta sourde aux protestations du jeune homme qui voulait qu'ils se portent malade toute la journée pour rester au lit et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain. Elle se fit couler un bain rempli de bulles et s'y glissa. Puis, se faisant lentement glisser le long de la paroi de la baignoire, elle mit sa tête sous l'eau quelques minutes histoire de se réveiller complètement, mais se redressa en entendant des bruits dans la salle de bain. Une fois immergée, elle passa sa main sur son visage pour ainsi se frotter les yeux et pouvoir voir Drago toujours en boxer sui semblait chercher quelque chose, paniquée, elle essaya de rassembler les bulles pour se cacher, mais il y avait tellement de mousse qu'il n'aurait put rien voir .

- Qu…qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Balbutia t-elle

- Oh, je cherche ma cravate, j'ai du la laisser ici

- Mais Drago, je suis toute nue ! dit-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux comme si c'était une évidence

- Vous savez mademoiselle, si nous restons ensemble un certain temps, vous finirez bien par céder à mes assauts et je finirais donc par vous voir nue, et entre nous, ce doit être un spectacle fort plaisant dit il avait un sourire mutin sur le visage avant de lui coller un bisou sur le front et de déguerpir avant même qu'elle n'aie le temps de protester

Hermione soupira et sourit malgré elle, il avait le don de la surprendre comme personne d'autre, et surtout, elle n'avait jamais vu d'aussi belle fesse, même Harry ne l'égalait pas de ce côté. Après s'être assurée qu'il ne rentrerait pas, Hermione sortit de la baignoire et s'habilla. Elle sortit de la salle de bain pour laisser la place à Drago après lui avoir répondu que non elle ne désirait pas aller prendre sa douche avec lui.

Bien qu'elle sache que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose puisqu'ils devraient s'ignorer une fois passée la porte, Hermione décida d'attendre Drago dans la salle commune, elle feuilletait le magazine de quidditch resté là de la veille, tournant les pages à la recherche de photos de joueurs, puis au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qui parurent insupportable à Hermione, il sortit enfin de la salle de bain pas tout à fait encore habillé, et cet air débraillé lui allait définitivement bien.

Il lui sourit étonné qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partie déjeuner et l'embrassa sur le beau du nez avant de la contempler. Elle le regardait dans les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin attendant qu'il se décide enfin à aller enfiler un pantalon, mais il ne sembla pas s'être aperçu qu'il avait oublié de le mettre, car il avait attrapé son sac et s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle pouffa et le fit ses retourner par un raclement de george. Il la regarda les sourcils haussés se demandant où elle voulait en venir, celle ci lui fit signe avec les yeux de regarder ses jambes. Il baissa le regard, retira son sac et avec un petit sourire d'excuse fonça vers sa chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard cette fois entièrement habillé.

Tout le long du chemin, Hermione le railla sur cet incident, mais il prétexta avoir eut l'attention détournée par la vue d'un soutien gorge rouge qui traînait dans la salle de bain, ce qui la fit taire et changer délibérément de sujet, l'orientant sur la préparation du bal d'halloween qui aurait lieu une semaine plus tard, elle lui proposa quelques unes de ses idées, il hocha la tête en silence trop fatigué pour l'écouter déverser un flot de paroles continu dès le matin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, ils se séparèrent se dirigeant vers les tables de leurs maisons respectives après que Drago lui ait murmuré un tendre « A tout à l'heure princesse »

Elle s'installa en face d'Harry mais le regretta presque immédiatement, car il la questionna immédiatement

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Malefoy Hermione ? Hier tu viens me voir en pleurant parce que tu es inquiète à son sujet, et aujourd'hui vous arrivez ensemble pour le petit déjeuner comme deux vieux amis !

- Harry ! Il est le deuxième préfet en chef, il faudra bien que je lui parle de temps en temps ! Et il se trouve qu'on parlait du bal d'halloween

- Ah bon est qu'est-ce qu'il t'a murmuré en entra alors ? Demanda Ron se joignant à la conversation sans qu'on l'y ait invité

- Si tu veux tout savoir il a dit « On pourrait peut être se déguiser en Saint Potter, son ego surdimensionné en serait sûrement flatté dit Hermione essayant de prendre le même timbre de voix que Drago lorsqu'il insultait Harry

Les deux garçons durent trouver que c'était une excuse plausible, car ils ne lui posèrent plus d'autre question avant la fin du repas, ce dont elle fut particulièrement soulagée, elle avait eu chaud, une chance qu'elle ait réussi à trouver un argument vraisemblable à leurs yeux. Et ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés par un débat à propos du « quidditch à travers les ages » - qui devait bien être le seul livre que Ron avait jamais ouvert – car il ne la virent pas dévorer des yeux le serpentard assis en face qui sous l'œil réprobateur de sa petite amie essayait tant bien que mal de décrocher Pansy qui semblait collée à son bras.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal fut une véritable torture pour Hermione, il était là à quelques mètres d'elle, elle pouvait même voir Pansy lui faire du pied sous la table et cela ne l'enchanta guère, elle retrouva cependant sa jovialité en voyant Drago lui mettre un coup de pied dans le tibia la faisant pousser un cri aigu qui valant dix points de moins pour serpentard. Il lança un regard désespéré à Hermione, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle mourrait 'envie de se jeter sur Drago pour l'embrasser après avoir lancé un sort à Pansy. En sortant du cours, Drago prit bien de prendre tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires et sortir ainsi en même temps qu'Hermione. Il lui frôla les fesses et avec un clin d'œil lui glissa un petit papier dans la main avant de disparaître dans les étages là où se déroulait son prochain cours.

Hermione jubila intérieurement et un petit sourire flottait sur son visage, elle serra fortement le petit morceau de parchemin dans sa main, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ouvrir alors qu'elle était entourée d'une horde de gryffondors. Au détour d'un couloir, elle prétexta une soudain envie pressante et se dirigea vers les toilettes après avoir assuré à Harry qu'elle retrouverais le chemin de la salle de métamorphose toute seule comme une grande.

Arrivée là, elle s'enferma dans une des cabines, et déplia frénétiquement le parchemin que Drago semblait avoir plié un million de fois. Elle parcourut avidement les quelques lignes qu'il avait rapidement griffonnées et un sourire s'installa sur son visage. Drago lui disait de la rejoindre à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner pour qu'ils puissent passer un petit moment ensemble, il avait ajouté dans un post scriptum qu'elle lui manquait et que ça lui avait pesé de rester là à quelques mètres d'elle sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras ni même la toucher. C'est donc avec un sourire béat collé sur le visage qu'Hermione se rendit en cours, elle fut sermonnée par le professeur Mac Gonagall pour son léger retard et prit place à côté de Ron qui la regardait étrangement en lui demandant pourquoi elle souriait idiotement comme ça. Elle lui répliqua qu'elle attendait la leçon de leur directrice de maison depuis qu'elle l'avait lu dans son livre pendant les grandes vacances, Ron grimaça et reporta son attention sur le professeur qui venait de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Ce midi là, Hermione en voyant que Drago n'était pas présent dans la grande salle pensa qu'il devait déjà l'attendre, et elle manga en quatrième vitesse, pas vraiment très proprement, et en avalant des quantités phénoménales en rendre Ron jaloux. Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, elle vit avec effroi qu'elle s'était tachée et murmura un sort qui rendit à sa robe sa propreté d'origine. Elle se rendit presque en courant à la bibliothèque et fut réprimandée par Mme Pince pour son entrée un peu bruyante. Elle s'excusa longuement en haletant légèrement et se dirigea vers les rayons de livres les plus reculés et les moins visités pour chercher Drago, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'aurait pas attendu dans un endroit à la vue de tous, car quelqu'un aurait pu les surprendre.

Elle le trouva au bout de quelques secondes de recherche, il était plongé dans un exemplaire du Quidditch à travers les ages, et Hermione sourit en le voyant si concentré. Il leva les yeux au bout d'un moment sentant une présence devant lui et sourit en la voyant. Il s'approcha d'elle en l'attrapant par la taille, mais Hermione le repoussa en tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour voir si personne n'avait remarqué ce qu'il venait de faire. Il aller répliquer, mais Hermione mit son doigt devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de rester silencieux et l'entraîna hors de la grande pièce. Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs où traînaient quelques élèves en parlant du bal d'Halloween suffisamment fort pour que quiconque venait à les voir ensemble pense immédiatement qu'ils remplissaient uniquement leurs devoirs de préfets, et ils déboulèrent dans un couloir désert.

Hermione avait attrapé la baguette de Drago car il avait menacé de faire disparaître ses vêtements si elle ne l'embrassait pas très vite, Drago tentait alors de la récupérer, en vain pour le moment. Il lui dit de lui rendre sa baguette pour ce qui semblait pour lui au moins la centième fois, et la jeune fille amusée lui répondit de venir la chercher en la levant au dessus de sa tête espérant la mettre hors de la portée du jeune homme. Il se rapprocha d'elle en tendant le bras, et celle ci reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, mais elle se retrouva bientôt dos au mur tandis qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement. Il attrapa sa baguette dans la main de la jeune fille mais ne la retira pas, il était concentré sur le visage de celle ci où trônait un sourire espiègle. Il sourit sarcastiquement pour lui montrer qu'il était finalement parvenu à obtenir ce qu'il voulait et s'empara passionnément de ses lèvres. Et alors qu'Hermione approfondissait le baiser, le rendant encore plus passionnel, quelqu'un appela

- Hermione ? Dit Ginny qui ouvrait grand les yeux et qui avait la bouche grande ouverte

Hermione paniqua quelques secondes et se demander comment se sortir de ce bourbier, elle regarda rapidement Drago et murmura un faible

- Désolée

Sans même lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione libera violemment son poignet de la main de Drago et le gifla si fort qu'une marque écarlate apparut sur sa joue pale

- Ne t'approches plus de moi sale mangemort ! dit-elle avec le plus de dégoût possible dans sa voix

Après un dernier regard pour lui, elle se dirigea vers Ginny qui semblait et lui fit signe de déguerpir. Ginny lui demanda alors la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait seule dans un couloir en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, et surtout pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé. Hermione lui assura qu'ils étaient en train du parler du bal d'Halloween quand il l'avait plaqué sur le mur en agrippant son poignet et l'avait embrassé sans même lui demander son avis. Mais Ginny semblait toujours incertaine et elle demanda à Hermione pourquoi l'avait embrassé, celle ci répondit alors qu'il voulait certainement ajouter un nouveau trophée à son tableau de chasse, Ginny cautionna qu'il devait en effet avoir fait cela pour ça et n'insista pas. Hermione en fut soulagée, elle avait vraiment eu chaud cette fois.

Drago était resté quelques minutes dans le couloir à se masser la joue, il devait se l'avouer, elle n'avait pas lésiné sur sa force, et sa joue était légèrement endolorie. Il était conscient que c'était le seul moyen de sauver la face devant la jeune Weasley, mais il avait quand même été vexé dans son amour propre. Il quitta le couloir plongé dans ses réflexions.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Pansy brisa le sortilège de désillusion qui la maintenait hors de portée de vue de quiconque. Elle avait suivi les deux préfets en chef depuis la bibliothèque, et elle était désormais sure qu'ils avaient une relation, mais pas une relation amoureuse, selon elle jamais Drago n'aurait pu tomber amoureux d'une sang de bourbe, cette traînée devait sûrement l'avoir ensorcelé à l'aide d'un philtre d'amour ou quelque chose comme ça, et elle allait le payer, jamais Pansy ne la laisserait arriver à ses fins, c'était elle la future Mme Malefoy et personne d'autre. Elle se rendit vers son dortoir, embrouillée par des réflexions intenses sur la manière de régler le sort de cette fille au sang impur. Elle s'assit à son bureau, attrapa un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle releva le parchemin pour se relire, et elle devait être satisfaire car un petit sourire trônait sur son visage de pékinois.

Hermione se rendait paisiblement vers la grande salle, elle avait passé le reste de l'après midi enfermée dans la salle d'étude des runes, et elle avait besoin de manger. Drago lui manquait, elle n'avait pu passer qu'une quinzaine de minutes en sa compagnie, un de ses amis les avaient encore surpris, et si ils ne prenaient pas garde, ils finiraient par être découverts, et Hermione était convaincue que Ron et Harry ne supporteraient pas de la voir avec leur pire ennemi. Elle entra dans la grande salle, et se dirigea vers Harry et Ron qui semblaient absorbés dans une grande discussion avec Ginny. Au passage, elle sourit à Luna qui lui avait fait un sourire, et c'est gaiement qu'elle s'avança vers eux

- Quoi ? Ce sale porc a osé ? dit Ron d'un air effaré

- Qui a osé faire quoi ? dit Hermione en s'asseyant et en mordant dans une pomme de terre

- Malefoy ! dit Ron comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette immonde fouine ait osé poser la main sur toi !

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec sa pomme de terre, Ginny leur avait tout raconté, et à en juger par le teint rouge brique de Ron, cette histoire n'était pas à goût, alors quelle aurait été sa réaction si la jeune fille lui avait dit qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Hermione baissa la tête et ne répondit pas à Ron, elle réfléchissait à la tournure des évènements, il faudrait bien le leur dire un jour ou l'autre, ils ne pourraient pas se cacher éternellement, et Hermione était convaincue que se montrer avec elle en public ne pourrait qua faire du bien à l'image de Drago, peut-être les gens changeraient ils d'avis à son sujet et Pansy éviterait sûrement de se coller à lui et d'essayer de se l'approprier par tous les moyens. En parlant de Pansy, elle venait de faire son entrée dans la grande salle, et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et un sourire malsain était apparu sur son visage. Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, Pansy avait un comportement des plus étranges, et Hermione jugea qu'il vaudrait mieux se méfier d'elle au cours des jours à venir.

La jeune fille à tête de bouledogue s'avança parmis les tables et curieusement ne s'assit pas face à Drago qui tournait le dos à la table des gryffondors. Elle s'assit un peu plus et ne cessait de le regarder avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, et Hermione ne voyait pas tout ceci d'un bon œil. Cependant, elle fut tirée de sa contemplation de la jeune fille par Ron

- Hermione pourquoi tu regardes fixement la table des serpentards ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Malefoy ?

- rien Ron, c'est juste que Pansy m'a regardé étrangement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle mijote quelque chose

- Laisse tomber Hermione, dit Ginny, elle doit simplement être jalouse, après tout, tu as embrassé son drakie-chou

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas comment elle serais au courant

- Hermione, tu connais Malefoy, ajouta Harry, cette ordure est sûrement allée se vanter partout dans la tour des Serpentards qu'il avait embrassé la meilleure amie de St Potty

- Oui sûrement répondit-elle sombrement

Elle avait répondu à Harry qu'il avait sûrement raison, mais elle savait qu'il se trompait, Drago n'avait certainement pas été se vanter de ce baiser dans toute la tour de Serpentard, ils avaient tous deux convenu de garder leur relation secrète pour le moment, mais, Harry avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui tracassait Hermione, et si jamais en effet il ne voulait qu'ajouter une fille à son tableau de chasse déjà bien rempli ? Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter rien qu'à cette pensée et laissa retomber sa fourchette avec fracas sur l'assiette de porcelaine. Quelques regards curieux se tournèrent vers elle, et sans même un regard ou une parole pour ses amis, elle se leva et partit de la grande salle sous leurs regards perplexes.

Elle profita que Drago soit toujours dans la grande salle et retourna tranquillement dans sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et remarqua que la neige tombait toujours, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle attrapa son manteau une écharpe et des gants et sortit se promener dans le parc. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais qui lui fit du bien. Le jour commençait à tomber et la neige qui tombait ajoutait au charme du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle s'assit sur le banc en pierre qui faisait face au lac et admirait le coucher de soleil sui sembla faire s'envoler tous ses doutes, elle était parfaitement détendue, et après avoir beaucoup réfléchi, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que si Drago la désirait uniquement dans son lit, il aurait mal pris son rejet de la veille, et elle se sentait désormais plus légère.

Une fois que la lune eut prit place dans la voûte étoilée et que le couvre feu ne fut plus qu'a quelques minutes, Hermione se décida à se lever. Elle secoua légèrement son manteau pour en ôter toute la neige et enferma les flammes qu'elle avait fait apparaître pour se réchauffer dans un bocal. Les couloirs étaient déserts, à part quelques derniers retardataires qui se rendaient à la volière pour envoyer une lettre et le chemin se passa sans encombre.

Elle traversa le tableau d'un air enjoué et fut contente de sentir la chaleur du feu qui vint lui lécher le visage. Elle défit son écharpe et ses gants puis retira son manteau. Elle aperçut alors Drago assit là qui lisait un magazine et un sourire éclaira le visage de la lionne

- Salut ! dit-elle d'un air jovial tout en s'avançant vers lui

- Salut…répondit-il d'un air sombre sans même lever les yeux de son magazine

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione surprise

- Rien…

- Ne me mens pas Drago, je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, alors dis le moi pour qu'on puisse en parler et régler ce qui te tracasses

- Ne te donnes pas cette peine, ce soir le sale mangemort que je suis n'as pas très envie de faire la causette dit-il d'un air inébranlable

Hermione ouvrit la bouche effarée, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il disait ça, puis en se repassant les évènements de la journée dans sa tête, elle se souvint qu'elle avait dit qu'il était un sale mangemort lorsque Ginny les avait surpris, et elle fut prise de remords

- Ecoute Drago, je suis vraiment désolée, mais sinon elle se serait posée des questions, je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement !

- Si tu pouvais te contenter de partir dans forcement m'insulter répondit-il toujours aussi neutre et sans la regarder de nouveau

- Elle aurait trouvé ça louche

- Tu est la fille la plus intelligente de l'école, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne pouvais rien trouver d'autre à dire

- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es égoïste ! Si un de tes sois disant amis nous avait croisé tu m'aurais insulté de sang de bourbe, ne le nie pas, tu est puéril Drago Malefoy ! dit-elle énervée

Elle entra dans la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière elle au point que les murs tremblèrent.

Drago soupira et jeta le magazine qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment, elle avait raison il avait été immature, lui même l'aurait certainement insulté de sang-de-bourbe en présence d'un serpentard, et à cause de son foutu orgueil, ils venaient de connaître leur première dispute. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se détendre, mais il y avait maintenant peu de chance qu'elle veuille à nouveau lui adresser la parole après le comportement qu'il avait eut. Quand il entendit quelqu'un prononcer distinctement son nom à sa droite. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, convaincu d'entendre des voix, quand la voix l'appela à nouveau.

Cette voix froide, si froide, il ne la connaissait que trop bien, elle avait fait son malheur durant des années, et après désiré si ardemment ne plus jamais l'entendre, cette même voix revenait le hanter. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers la cheminée et ses pires craintes se révélèrent. La tête de Lucius Malefoy le toisait depuis la cheminée, et malgré le fait que seule sa tête soit visible, Drago était certain qu'il gardait en ce moment la tête haute, et à en juger par le regard qu'il lui lançait, il devait être contrarié.

- Drago, j'ai reçu une lettre fort déplaisante aujourd'hui…dit-il d'un ton sec

- Ah, et que disait-elle ? répondit le jeune Serpentard d'une voix mal assurée

- Et bien, elle racontait que tu avais une sois disant relation avec une jeune gryffondor et qui plus est sang de bourbe, la personne qui m'a écrit m'a stipulé qu'elle était certaine de ce qu'elle avançait, et je veux que tu te rende compte à quel point cela est grave Drago, tu n'es pas n'importe qui, nous les Malefoy avons la chance de jouir d'un certain prestige et de pouvoir préserver la pureté de notre sang, et je ne te laisserais pas tout gâcher par tes enfantillages Drago, tu vas immédiatement oublier cette fille Drago, tu es désormais majeur, et le maître souhaite t'apposer la marque dès la semaine prochaine, un bal est organisé selon nos sources, et tu en profiteras pour t'éclipser et rejoindre le maître dans la forêt où il t'apposera la marque, et tu ne peux t'encombrer d'une fille pour l'instant, et encore d'une fille qui souillerait notre lignée me suis-je bien fait comprendre Drago ? Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton des plus méprisant

- Bien père répondit Drago qui semblait tétanisé par le ton qu'avait prit son père et surtout le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, faisant ressortir une multitude de souvenirs qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule

Après un dernier regard de suffisance, le visage de Lucius Malefoy disparut de la cheminée. Drago s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche l'air paniqué, ce que lui avait dit son père lui avait vraiment donné à réfléchir, et en y songeant bien, il valait peut-être effectivement mieux qu'il s'éloigne d'Hermione, non pas parce qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment à son égard, mais bien au contraire parce qu'il n'avait jamais autant tenu à quelqu'un et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque d'y laisser sa vie si jamais son père ou le mage noir venaient à apprendre que Drago s'était attaché. Il voulait resté près d'elle, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi extatique, mais l 'idée de vouloir s'éloigner d'elle pour la protéger le gagnait peu à peu et lui faisait mal rien que d'y penser.

Hermione elle s'était effondrée en pleurs au pied de la porte de la salle de bain, ils venaient de subir leur première dispute au bout de seulement une journée, et surtout elle se rendait compte que le fait de l'avoir renié comme devant Ginny avait sûrement blessé le jeune homme, et elle se sentait désormais coupable. Elle qui avait toujours cru être amoureuse de Ron avait découvert auprès de Drago quelque chose d'inexplicable, et c'était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu ressentir pour Ron durant les cinq années précédentes, elle avait ce petit fourmillement au creux du ventre à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait et son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle sentait ses doigts effleurer ses joues, et lorsqu'il l'embrassait elle désirait qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais, elle souhaitait prolonger leur étreinte le plus longtemps possible. Elle rentra sous la douche et fit couleur de l'eau tiède le long de son visage se passant les mains dans les cheveux, essayant de se détendre un maximum, mais en vain.

Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une mine coupable, elle trouva Drago assit sur le fauteuil, la tête enfouie dans les mains, et sur le coup, elle pensa que lui aussi se sentit coupable pour la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir, mais elle était loin de se douter qu'il était en train de chercher une excuse plausible pour rompre, elle penserait qu'il s'était juste servi d'elle, qu'elle n'avait été qu'une de ses filles qu'il espérait avoir dans son lit si jamais il ne donnait pas de raison valable. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main sur ses genoux de façon à lui montrer sa présence. Il releva la tête et lui fit un sourire étrange qu'elle ne releva pas, puis il caressa tendrement sa joue. Elle frissonna et dit :

- Drago, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais pas tout ce que je disais, et à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais pensé que ça te blesserait, et ça a été le cas, je te prie de m'en excuser, je ne veux pas qu'on reste brouillés pour une broutille comme ça, et je préfère mettre mon orgueil de côté, tu es le premier garçon qui compte autant pour moi, et j'espère vraiment que cela ne changera rien entre nous

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et passa sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille, il aurait aisément pu rompre en utilisant l'excuse de cette fameuse dispute, mais après la déclaration qu'elle venait de lui faire, il n'eut pas la force de prononcer les mots fatidiques, et il captura ses lèvres en se disant que c'était la dernière fois et qu'il devait lui parler, mais après avoir quitté ses lèvres, il se rendit qu'il avait besoin d'elle plus que quiconque, que son père et son maître pouvaient aller au diable, il aimait cette fille et rien ne les séparerait, il leur suffirait de se voir en secret comme ils le faisaient jusqu'à maintenant, et Voldemort n'en saurait jamais rien

Il l'emmena vers sa chambre, et comme la veille, elle s'assit sur son lit, lui tournant le dos attendu qu'il ait fini de se changer. Il avait retiré sa chemise et son pantalon, se retrouvant en boxer et s'était assis lui aussi sur le lit pour réfléchir quelques minutes à la décision qu'il venait de prendre et oubliant momentanément la jeune fille assise non loin de lui. Elle commençait à trouver le temps, elle se retourna et le vit assis dos à elle tourné dans ses pensées, elle se rapprocha donc pour l'en sortir et son regard s'attarda sur son dos musclés où se dessinait de fines cicatrices. Elle frissonna, elle savait que Lucius avait été violent avec lui, mais elle ignorait qu'il en portait les séquelles. D'une main tremblante, elle passa ses doigts fins sur les marques du garçon qui sembla sortir de sa torpeur et lui attrapa doucement le poignet.

- Dray, je suis…Commença t-elle

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! La coupa t-il, j'ai appris à vivre avec, et je veux simplement ne plus y penser, s'il ter plait oublies toi aussi, oublies ce que tu as vu et concentrons nous plutôt sur le futur au lieu de penser au passé.

Elle sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule. Il sourit à son tour, se retourna, passa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa passionnément. Il s'endormit dans ses bras une heure plus tard après qu'ils aient longuement discutés, et certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision

La semaine passa plutôt rapidement, nos deux préfets en chef étaient débordés, ils devaient assumer la masse importante de travail scolaire qui leur était imposée, mais ils devaient aussi préparer le bal d'Halloween sans oublier de penser à s'accorder un moment ensembles. Drago avait été assailli toute la semaines par diverses filles de toutes les années confondues et avait décliné leurs invitations, il comptait bien profiter de cette soirée et la passer avec Hermione, car il avait peur que ce soit la dernière en sa compagnie. La jeune fille avait été très réticente, mais il lui avait dit que dans le pire des cas elle n'aurait qu'à répondre qu'elle devait passer la soirée avec lui à cause de leurs obligations de préfet et la jeune fille avait finalement accepté, et elle avait eut beaucoup de mal de dire à Ron qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller au bal avec lui parce qu'elle y allait déjà avec Drago. Ron avait soudainement prit une teinte rouge brique et avait menacé de tabasser Drago si il s'avisait ne serait-ce que d'oser poser les mains sur la jeune préfète.

Cependant les plans de Drago furent contrariés, il reçut quelques jours plus tard une lettre de son père lui annonçant que la cérémonie visant à lui apposer la marque était avancée à un jour avant Halloween tôt le matin. La garçon en avait presque été malade, il ne pourrait même pas profiter d'une dernière soirée avec la gryffondor, son père avait été clair, son maître manquait d'effectifs, et Drago doutait fortement qu'il le laisserait réintégrer Poudlard et se construire une petite vie paisible avec une fille née de parents moldus.

Ce soir là, il traîna dans les couloirs à la recherche de solitude, il avait besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point sur sa situation, savoir s'il devait suivre la voie que son père lui avait tracée et s'enrôler contre son gré dans le cercle des mangemorts, le promettant à un avenir sombre dépourvu d'amour et de bonheur, ou alors suivre la voie de son cœur qui lui disait de renoncer à cette folie pour vivre pleinement son amour pour Hermione, car il l'aimait, oh oui, il l'aimait.

Il rentra vers son dortoir en silence, le couvre feu était largement dépassé, et Hermione s'inquiétait sûrement pour lui. Il entra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par les flammes qui vacillaient dans la cheminée, et la pièce était totalement vide. Il se doutait qu'en cette heure tardive Hermione devait déjà être couchée et il partit dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche. Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea automatiquement vers sa chambre, mais le lit était impeccablement refait et sa petite amie n'était pas là. Ne l'ayant pas vu revenir, elle avait sûrement du aller passer la nuit dans sa chambre. Drago allait se résigner et se coucher seul dans son grand lit froid quand ce que lui avait dit son père lui revint en mémoire, il leur restait très peu de temps à partager au château, et il devait en profiter au maximum, il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

Il poussa la porte doucement de peur de la réveiller, et la vit là au milieu de sa chambre, elle ne dormait pas, elle portait une robe bleue et elle était tout simplement magnifique, Drago se dit à cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais vu de pareille beauté avant. Elle l'aperçut dans le miroir et elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

- Drago, ou tu étais, je m'inquiétais ! Lui reprocha t-elle

- J'avais besoin d'être au calme, de réfléchir, je me suis promené histoire de marcher un peu et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer

- Oh d'accord. Au fait, tu aimes ? Dis t'elle en désignant sa robe et en faisant un tour sur elle même

- Tu es tout simplement magnifique, je n'ai jamais vu de fille aussi belle que toi ma chérie, mais pourquoi tu t'es habillée comme ça ?

- C'est ma robe pour le bal, je me suis dit qu'étant donné qu'on y allait tout les deux il fallait que je sois belle répondit celle-ci en lui souriant et ayant été touchée par la fait qu'il l'ait appelée « sa chérie »

- Mais tu es toujours belle répondit-il, tout les garçons vont être jaloux de moi le jour du bal

Il avait cela d'une voix éteinte et la tristesse se décelait dans ses yeux, cependant la jeune fille ne s'en était pas rendue compte, elle était trop occupée à le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte et respira le parfum de son shampoing qui provenait de sa chevelure ébouriffée. Elle ôta sa robe de bal – après avoir fait sortir Drago de la chambre – et pour une fois ils convinrent de dormir dans la chambre de la gryffondor. Drago observa longuement la pièce il en émanait une chaleur et une convivialité non présente dans celle vert et argent du jeune préfet et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il s'endormit dans les draps rouges et or.

Le lendemain matin, Drago était plutôt patraque et c'est renfrogné et un peu triste qu'il se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il prit à peine garde à Pansy assise en face de lui qui se penchait le plus possible afin que Drago puisse avoir une vue sur son décolleté plongeant, et il ne remarqua même pas le rouquin qui le regardait d'un œil noir un peu plus loin. Il mangeait ses corn flakes d'un geste las en se demandant si Hermione l'accepterait toujours si il rejoignait les rangs des mangemorts.

Il se leva et se rendit vers le cours de soin aux créatures magiques en commun avec les gryffondors. Une fois qu'il se soit levé, Ron assis un peu plus loin se leva à son tour suivi d'Hermione et Harry qui étaient intrigués par son comportement. Une fois les portes du château passées, il appela Drago qui se retourna étonné et qui le dévisagea quelques secondes. Ron s'approcha de lui rouge comme une tomate et lui assena un coup de poing peu fort mais qui fit quand même réagir les témoins de la scène. Drago leva la tête vers lui ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il se massait la joue qui était devenue légèrement rouge. Hermione courut à la rencontre des deux garçons pour essayer d'avoir une explication

- Mais enfin Ron qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Ca ne vas pas de le frapper comme ça ?

- N'essayes pas de prendre sa défense Hermione, Hagrid nous à raconté qu'il l'avait surpris te clouant au sol et essayant de t'embrasser, et d'après ce que Ginny nous a dit, il a réussi son coup, Hermione tu ferais mieux de ne pas aller au bal avec lui, cette ordure ne te mérite même pas pour une seule soirée dit-il toujours aussi rouge

- Mais enfin Ronald Weasley, pour qui te prend tu ? JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-TA-PROPRIETE ! hurla t-elle. Ce que Malefoy essaye de me faire ne regarde que moi, ça ne nécessite pas de tabasser les gens en public ! Et si tu l'avais blessé ? Tu préfère écouter ces ragots et te jeter sur lui plutôt que de venir m'en parler ? Tu ne vas pas preuve de beaucoup de jugeote mon pauvre !

Et pour enfoncer encore plus le clou, elle attrapa le visage de Drago et l'embrassa devant Ron. Son baiser avait quelque chose de bestial, elle était encore très remontée contre Ron et sa colère se faisait sentir, elle était plus agressive que d'habitude. Elle prit alors la main de Drago et avança vers le cours. Celui lança un dernier regard à Ron empli de mépris et de moquerie, il savait que le jeune homme était amoureux de la gryffondor et il se délectait de pouvoir lui faire subir cette colère. De plus Hermione venait de l'embrasser devant tous les gryffondors et les serpentards et le rouquin devait en être encore plus malade

Une fois arrivés devant la cabane d'Hagrid, elle lâcha sa main et s'excusa de lui avoir fait subir le déshonneur de l'embrasser devant tous les serpentards. Le jeune garçon sourit et lui assura que la tête qu'avait fait Weasley valait bien cette peine mais qu'il fallait mieux à l'avenir qu'elle évite de l'embrasser aussi sauvagement, sinon il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps de lui sauter dessus. Après ces quelques paroles échangées, Hermione rejoignit Harry et Drago se dirigea vers Pansy et ses deux gorilles

- Ce n'était pas trop pénible Drakie-Chou ? minauda Pansy

- C'était moins pénible que de t'avoir collée à mes basques toute la journée

- Mais Drakie-Chou, c'est une sang de bourbe tout de même

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, elle a fait ça uniquement pour faire enrager Weasmoche, peut importe qu'elle m'ai embrassée du moment que la bande à St Potty soit énervée, et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça dit Drago qui avait tressailli en entendant Pansy appeler Hermione sang de bourbe

- D'accord Dragounet

- Hermione qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'embrasser Malefoy ?

- Il fallait bien remettre Ron à sa place, il devient insupportable, j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'il soit toujours derrière moi en train de me couver, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je suis grande, et je crois que cette petite leçon ne lui fera pas de mal

- Mais c'est tout de même Malefoy, notre pire ennemi, enfin après Voldemort

- Oh, ce n'était pas si terrible

- …

- Je plaisante ! Ajouta t-elle en voyant la tête qu'avait fait Harry

- Enfin fais comme tu veux, même si je pense que ces méthodes ne sont pas très orthodoxes.

Elle rit à sa remarque et le cours commença. Ron n'y vint pas, il avait été vexé dans son orgueil de mâle et Hermione savait qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se dérider. Certains serpentards firent des remarques désobligeantes à Drago, et il se contenta de le jeter des regards noirs ou de leur expliquer qu'il s'était laissé faire juste pour donner une excuse à Weasley pour s'énerver encore plus.

Puis la veille du jour fatidique arriva comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à avancer toutes les horloges, le temps semblait passer à une vitesse folle pour Drago et bientôt sa dernière journée au château arriva. Il parcourut quelques couloirs laissant son regard s'attarder sur les moindres tableaux, il essayait de garder un souvenir le plus complet possible, il voulait réussir à saisir chaque moindre détail du château, mais il n'eut pas le trop pour cela, car il voulait passer le plus de temps possible en compagnie d'Hermione.

Puis le soir arriva, Drago s'était débrouillé pour ne pas aller au dîner, il était passé à la cuisine, et les elfes semblaient vouloir le faire repartir avec le plus de nourriture possibles et semblaient toucher le sol du bout du nez à force de multiplier les courbettes devant lui. Il profita donc de ce laps pendant lequel Hermione mangeait pour rassembler ses affaires. Il laissa dans l'armoire ses robes de Poudlard dont il n'aurait plus besoin une fois à l'extérieur.

Il voulut écrire une lettre à Hermione mais il n'avait pas la force de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas le choix qu'il faisait ça pour la protéger, la jeune fille ne l'aurait pas compris. Il songea qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle le haïsse en songeant qu'il l'avait trahi plutôt que de l'accompagner vers une mort certaine, car Drago avait prit la décision la plus importante qu'il avait jamais eut à prendr,e et il avait décidé de ne plus revoir la jeune fille, il l'aimait, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne souhait qu'une chose : qu'elle soit sauve et en bonne santé, et même si pour cela il devait renoncer à pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et à pouvoir sentir le goût sucré de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Puis la jeune fille déboula dans sa chambre, lui faisant subir un interrogatoire pour savoir pour quelle raison il ne s'était pas rendu dans la grande salle pour le repas. Il répondit simplement qu'il n'avait pas très faim et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour lui. S'en suivit le baiser le plus passionné qu'ils avaient jamais échangé, Drago voulait qu'elle sente l'émotion qu'il voulait lui faire passer, qu'elle sente qu'elle était aimée, et une fois eut-il rompu le baiser que la jeune fille le regarda avec un regard attendri et inquiet à la fois tandis qu des frissons parcouraient son corps, ce baiser ressemblait trop à un baiser d'adieu.

Il lui caressa la joue et la serra étroitement contre lui fermant les yeux pour ne plus rien voir et ne sentir rien d'autre que le nez de la gryffondor niché au creux de son coup et ses petites mains autour de lui. Puis ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre cherchant capter un peu de chaleur par ce froid hivernal, la tête de la jeune fille reposait sagement sur le torse du jeune homme. _Pour la dernière fois_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

La jeune fille ferma presque instantanément les paupières et sombra dans le sommeil le plus profond alors que Drago restait là, étendu à contempler le plafond tout en serrant la main de la jeune fille entrelacée à la sienne tout en cherchant une solution à son problème, et lentement une conclusion lui vint à l'esprit : il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle, alors il prit la décision de se rendre à la cérémonie et de refuser la marque même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

A l'aube, il n'avait toujours pas dormi et il décida de se préparer, il se leva difficilement, il devait faire le moins de gestes possibles, la jeune fille était toujours collée à lui. Il faillit la réveiller à deux reprises, mais elle roula finalement sur le côté et il put se dégager assez facilement du lit. Il la contempla une nouvelle fois, mais se retint à grand peine de la toucher de peur de la réveiller par un mouvement trop brusque. La jeune fille frissonna. Il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et partit déterminé à tout faire pour la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

Il mit du temps à s'habiller, il était trop stressé pour faire les choses correctement, ainsi il essaya pendant quelques minutes d'enfiler sa robe par les jambes. Il était plus pâle que jamais lorsqu'il partit et la moitié de Poudlard dormait encore, mais plus pour longtemps, il était presque 8h, les plus lève-tôt étaient dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et n'allaient pas tarder à être rejoint par les autres. Il jeta un dernier regard au grand hall et passa les portes de chêne.

Hermione s'éveilla lentement. Elle tendit les bras afin de s'étirer et se retourna pour pouvoir embrasser Drago mais le lit de son petit ami était vide. Elle se redressa étonnée et parcourut la chambre du regard espérant le trouver assis à son bureau mais elle était seule dans la pièce. Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse et fila à la salle de bain vide elle aussi. Elle vérifia également dans sa chambre mais le blond demeurait introuvable. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit l'armoire où elle trouva tous ses vêtements.

Ils étaient tous là. Elle soupira, ce n'était qu'un tour de son imagination, il avait du se rendre à la grande salle avant elle par précaution, ce qui après le coup que lui avait mis Ron était compréhensible. Elle s'habilla tout de même rapidement, elle voulait juste le voir pour en être sur, il avait été bizarre toute la semaine et Hermione avait un très mauvais pressentiment, et ses intuitions se révélaient le plus souvent exactes.

Drago avançait vers la forêt interdite, la cérémonie ne pouvait évidemment pas avoir lieu au beau milieu du parc. La neige était tombée toute la nuit et un épais tapis blanc recouvrait les étendues d'habitude sombres du lac. Il vit une fumée s'élevait au loin au milieu des arbres et avec un dernier élan de courage s'y dirigea.

Son père n'était pas présent. Il eut de plus en plus peur à mesure qu'il avançait à travers le cortège de mangemorts qui le regardaient avec insistance. Près d'une sorte d'autel en pierre se trouvait une silhouette encapuchonnée qui lui donna des frissons. De longs doigts blanchâtres dépassaient des manches de la robe, mais ils se rétractèrent aussitôt sous le tissus comme si ils avaient su le dégoût qu'ils inspiraient au jeune homme.

- Vous ! dit la silhouette en désignant les mangemorts rassemblés là. Allez surveiller que tout se passe comme prévu

Les mangemorts s'exécutèrent et disparurent à travers les arbres. Drago était figé, il n'avait jamais entendu une voix aussi effrayante, même son père ne lui inspirait pas une telle peur. Le seigneur des ténèbres leva les bras et fit ce que Drago redoutait, il enleva sa capuche. Drago étouffa un cri, il lui sembla au plus profond de lui que son cœur venait de s'arrêter, il avait l'impression qu'il venait de perdre l'envie de rire à tout jamais, le visage que lui offrait l'homme en face de lui défiait toute imagination.

Il avait un grand visage plus livide qu'une tête de mort où se trouvait un nez plat semblable à celui des serpents, et ses yeux étaient rouges et verticaux comme ceux d'un chat, il avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Il regardait le jeune Malefoy avec un petit rictus, il semblait lire du respect dans ses yeux là où il n'y avait que peur. Drago avait appris la pratique de l'occlumancie pour mieux résister aux assauts de son père, et le mage noir ne put donc s'infiltrer dans son esprit, aussi grand legilimens fut-il.

Il s'était avancé vers Drago, et de ses longs doigts semblables à de grandes araignées blafardes, il remonta la manche de celui-ci. Drago avait envie de lui hurler de ne plus le toucher et de repartir avec tout ses mangemorts, mais la panique le clouait sur place. Lord Voldemort passa son doigt sur la peau de Drago qui ressentit comme une vive brûlure. Il regarda son bras qui était devenu rouge. Le mage leva alors sa baguette s'apprêtant à prononcer le sort qui lui apposerait la marque quand un mangemort apparu

- Maître, tout l'ordre du phœnix est ici, il faut transplaner, on murmure que Potter est à votre recherche

- Traître ! Tonna Voldemort ne direction de Drago, il nous a trahi

Voldemort poussa Drago d'un coup, et la jeune homme tomba dans la neige en se cognant la tête contre une pierre

- Avery, emmène le un peu plus loin, et montre lui ce qu'il en coûte de trahir la confiance du seigneur des ténèbres dit Voldemort en s'éloignant

- Bien maître dit Avery en baissant la tête

Il empoigna Drago par sa robe et le traîna dans la neige jusqu'à arriver à une clairière.

Hermione descendit les escaliers au pas de course, elle rencontra des élèves qui semblaient paniqués et accéléra le pas jusqu'à la grande salle. Dumbledore parlait à un groupe de premières années leur disant de rester calme

- Professeur qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-elle au vieil homme

- Ah Miss Granger, dit-il une fois que les élèves se furent éloignés, je vous cherchais, l'ordre à besoin de votre aide

- L'ordre ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle effrayée de la réponse qui allait suivre

- Des mangemorts ont pénétré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et je pense que même leur chef est parmis nous, nous avons besoin de votre savoir faire pour tenter de les repousser et de protéger les élèves au maximum

- D'accord répondit-elle précipitamment, mais d'abord, il y a quelqu'un que je dois voir absolument important

- Miss Granger, j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez trouver Mr Malefoy, je crois même que si le seigneur des ténèbres s'est déplacé, c'est pour lui

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire autre chose, elle courut dehors aussi vite qu'elle le put, mais sa progression n'était pas facile dans la neige. Elle aperçut au loin plusieures têtes rousses et elle prit le ciel que tout ceux qu'elle aimait aillent bien. Elle aperçut la silhouette d'Harry, il était immobile. Elle s'avança vers lui, il semblait désemparé, il fixait le corps inanimé à terre. Bellatrix Lestrange venait d'être vaincue, Harry s'était promis d'en faire une affaire personnelle, il n'avait toujours pas digéré la mort de Sirius

- Harry, ça va ? Demanda t-elle doucement

- Je…Elle avait tué Sirius, je devais le faire ! dit-il troublé

- Harry, je ne te demande pas de te justifier, si nous voulons gagner cette guerre, il nous faudra forcement prendre des vies, mais Harry, j'ai entendu dire que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était ici, Harry il faut l'affronter, il faut terminer tout cela

- Tu as raison ! approuva t'il

Il partit en courant et Hermione le suivit convaincue que Drago ne serait pas loin. Et enfin ils le virent. Sa silhouette squelettique au milieu des arbres, il attendait Harry. Après s'être assurée que ça irait bien pour Harry, Hermione les laissa seuls et chercha Drago.

Drago était allongé dans la neige face à son bourreau, il était meurtri, endolori. Bien sur, avec son père il avait eut droit à ce genre de traitement, mais jamais aussi fort ni aussi longtemps, et il ne le supporterait plus longtemps. Il était durement touché à la tête qui le faisait souffrir et ses membres semblaient se raidir davantage avec chaque sortilège lancé par l'homme qui se dressait devant lui. Au grand désespoir de Drago, celui-ci leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et prononça distinctement :

- Endoloris !

Drago hurla terrassé par la douleur, le sortilège semblait durer une éternité, et à présent, Drago désirait mourir, il ne voulait plus sentir cette douleur, il voulait arrêter de souffrir, et le sortilège cessa l'apaisant pour quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que ça recommence, mais au grand étonnement du jeune homme, le mangemort tomba mort sur la neige à ses côté.

La vision du jeune homme était troublée, mais il lui sembla voir quelqu'un écarter le corps et s'accroupir à ses côtés, et il vit alors le visage d'Hermione. Il devait être mort, oui ça devait être ça le paradis, mais la raideur de ses muscles le ramena sur Terre, et il la vit là devant lui en train de pleurer légèrement. De ses mains agréablement chaudes, la jeune fille saisit le visage du jeune homme entre ses doigts tandis qu'il s'agrippait à sa cape.

- Hermione, je…

- Chut, Mme Pomphresh va arriver, tu verras, demain tu seras sur pied, on va très vite oublier tout ça et on pourra aller au bal ensemble dit-elle en pleurant sans trop vraiment croire elle-même à ce qu'elle disait

- Je t'aime souffla t-il

- Ne dis pas ça ! dit-elle tandis que ses pleurs redoublaient, pas maintenant, tu me le diras plus tard, promets moi d'être fort, qu'est ce que je vais faire si tu me laisses, j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais, tu ne peux pas partir, pas comme ça, tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule

Elle renifla et s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manches

- Je t'aime tellement si tu savais

Mais il était trop tard, le jeune homme avait déjà basculé et s'était éteint, les yeux fermés et un air apaisant demeurait sur son visage

Hermione se mit à pleurer comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Enfin, pas vraiment, elle n'avait pas pu lui dire ces deux mots, mais ses yeux avaient parlé pour elle assurant au garçon qu'elle n'aimait que lui et qu'il comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Il avait ainsi pu partir en paix apaisé de savoir q'elle partageait ses sentiments.

Harry arriva et trouva Hermione hystérique, elle avait la tête posée sur le torse du garçon, serrant une de ses mains dans les siennes et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne lui posa aucune question voyant que son amie avait besoin de réconfort plus que jamais, et essaya avec un grand mal de la relever pour l'emmener un peu plus loin, mais la jeune fille refusait de le laisser, elle était encore sous le choc de la vue de son corps, mais à force de persuasion, Harry réussi à la ramener vers le château.

Mme Pomphresh insista pour la garder tout la nuit à l'infirmerie, mais Hermione protesta ardemment et se rendit dans son dortoir, maintenant elle désirait être seule, elle avait besoin de faire le point. Elle pénétra dans sa salle commune et frissonna, cette salle lui rappelait tant de souvenirs que ça lui donnait presque envie de vomir, toutes les images de Drago et elle lui revenaient en tête à lui en faire perdre la raison.

Elle n'avait pas le courage de prendre une douche, et désirait s'allonger. Elle enfila une chemise du serpentard respirant le tissu qui sentait toujours son parfum et s'allongea dans les draps de soie verts dans la position du fœtus. Elle pleura légèrement en se remémorant le garçon à qui avait appartenu la chemise, mais la fatigue et la dure journée qu'elle venait de subir eurent raison d'elle et elle s'endormit d'épuisement.

.oOo.

Hermione courait à travers la forêt interdite. Elle entendait des cris un peu plus loin, et un rire froid, tellement froid. Sans réfléchir, elle avançait là où la guidait son intuition. Elle déboula dans une clairière. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier sur la beauté des lieux, elle venait d'apercevoir une silhouette plus loin. Un homme encapuchonné tenait une baguette pointée sur une personne à terre dont elle ne pouvait apercevoir que quelques mèches blondes presque indiscernables de la neige. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle courut vers l'homme le plus discrètement possible. Elle le reconnu soudain, étendu là secoué de violents spasmes, Drago…Sans doute le sortilège Doloris. L'homme encapuchonné qui se tenait devant lui riait, un rire glacial, sans aucun réel amusement, un rire froid qui n'était causé que par le plaisir de la souffrance de l'autre. Drago était par terre terrassé par la douleur, il se tordait dans tous les sens, et son visage était déformé par la douleur, son corps semblait agité d'horribles convulsions, il poussait à présent des hurlements déchirants

Hermione paniqua, et sans même réaliser l'étendue de ce qu'elle allait faire jeta le sortilège de mort sur l'homme. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains, et comme dans un film au ralenti, elle le vit tomber lourdement sur l'épais tapis de neige. Elle le regarda quelques instants comme horrifié, mais se souvint soudain pourquoi elle avait fait cela. A terre, comme elle s'y attendait, Drago était étendu inconscient. Elle s'avança vers lui après avoir donné un coup de pied dans le corps inerte du mangemort qui la gênait dans sa progression vers le jeune serpentard.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ôta ses gants et prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains. Il était gelé, ses lèvres en étant devenues bleues, et la pâleur fantomatique de sa peau contrastait avec les mains légèrement rougies par le vent de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard profond à la jeune gryffondor tout en s'agrippant à sa cape comme s'il savait que c'était la fin. Il semblait vouloir parler, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Hermione se redressa soudain, ses draps glissèrent libérant son petit corps secoué de spasmes, elle avait le visage en sueur, elle suffoquait. Elle se passa la main sur la gorge tentant de se calmer, mais sa respiration restait saccadée sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Elle fit basculer ses jambes sur le côté de son lit de façon à se retrouver assise, sa respiration était lente, tel un râle, elle attrapa à tâtons une bouteille d'eau posée là et but à grandes gorgées jusqu'à parvenir à respirer de nouveau normalement. A côté d'elle, quelqu'un remua dans le lit mais demeurait endormi. Hermione prit son visage entre ses mains appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait encore de voir dans ses rêves, encore…Elle était toujours un peu secouée après ce rêve, mais jamais à ce point, en fait jamais elle n'était parvenue à cet endroit, elle se réveillait toujours avant, mais sa conscience venait de lui jouer un mauvais tout et de lui faire revivre cet instant qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais avoir à revivre.

D'un geste lent, elle ouvrit le tiroir de la petite table de nuit qui se trouvait près de son lit. Elle en sortit un épais livre rouge et or marqué aux écussons de Poudlard qu'elle eut du mal à dénicher à travers le bric-à-brac du tiroir. Bien que cela pouvait paraître désuet, Hermione gardait toujours son livre à portée de main, cela lui faisait toujours du bien de garder de lui un visage souriant et de pouvoir le consulter à loisirs. Elle l'ouvrit et fit basculer les pages qui contenaient des photos de ses années à Poudlard, notamment d'elle, Ron et Harry, mais on y apercevait aussi parfois Neville où un camarade de classe, elle tourna les pages inconsciemment jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une page regardant fixement la photo qui s'y trouvait. Elle était là, avec lui, et le professeur Mac Gonnagall. Un petit texte en dessous racontait qu'ils étaient les deux préfets en chef et retraçait un peu leurs vies respectives. Ils étaient dans leurs salles communes et Hermione pu voir qu'elle ne souriait pas, elle avait plutôt l'air renfrognée, elle était encore dans l'ignorance. Il était là, il souriait, comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, si seulement il avait su…

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, mais elle l'essuya ben vite du revers de la main en renifla bruyamment, elle devait être forte, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la photo quelques secondes comme si elle espérait qu'il allait en sortir, passant ses doigts fins sur son visage dans l'espoir de capter encore pour quelques petites secondes la douceur de sa peau diaphane. Puis, rattrapée par la réalité, elle claqua soudainement le livre dans un bruit sourd et le rangea soigneusement là où elle l'avait prit avant de soupirer fortement. Derrière elle, le corps d'un homme venait de se mettre en mouvement, il se redressa sur le lit, et l'éclat de la lune faisait ressortir son torse musclé. D'un geste las, il passa sa main dans sa tignasse rousse en clignant des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme assise sur le lit.

Elle se leva, sans tenir compte de cet homme et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, repliant ses jambes contre son corps, reposant sa tête sur ses genoux, elle regardait distraitement dans la rue la course effrénée d'un chat qui courait après une souris, la lune se reflétait dans son visage pale et lui donnait un air surnaturel. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille gaie qu'elle avait été, la guerre avait laissé des séquelles chez la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue, la mort avait emporté son rire éclatant qui résonnait autrefois entre les murs de la petite maison et son sourire avait disparu, remplacé par une ébauche de sourire qui se voulait réconfortant mais qui ne suffisait plus pour cacher son profond trouble. Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même, se forgeant une carapace, et en tentant de repousser tous les sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver.

Son petit corps frissonna, et elle resserra davantage ses bras nus autour de ses jambes. Ron se leva, s'agenouilla à son chevet et caressa tendrement sa joue tentant de lui faire oublier son chagrin. Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste qu'il lui rendit. Il prit sa petite main et la conduit jusqu'au lit où elle s'allongea sans même protester. Il s'étendit à ses côtés, et elle se replia sur son torse à la recherche d'une étreinte pouvant lui faire oublier momentanément sa peine.

Il la serra contre lui et déposa un petit baiser sur son front avant de laisser vagabonder ses doigts au hasard de ses longues boucles brunes tandis qu'elle fixait le vide probablement en pleine réflexion. Il l'ignorait pas la raison de sa peine, il espérait seulement pouvoir l'en débarrasser un jour. Et il serait patient, il attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Suite à la guerre, les examens avaient étés annulés, et les ASPIC avaient donc été délivrés selon la moyenne des étudiants. Hermione qui excellait dans chaque matière avait bien sur était reçue. Et grâce au soutien de leur meilleure amie, Harry et Ron s'étaient aussi vus accordés leurs examens. Harry avait suivi la formation d'auror, et était l'un des plus efficaces. Ron était devenu gardien des canons de Chudley, et malgré les nombreuses fans féminines lui courant après, il lui était resté fidèle à elle.

Hermione avait abandonné son rêve de développer la SALE, après la mort de Drago, elle n'avait plus eut goût de rien, et s'était rangée, elle qui avait toujours eu le goût des contacts humains, et de la nature s'était vue confier le rôle de directeur du service de la coopération magique et passait la plupart du temps enfermée dans un bureau à classer des papiers d'un air morne. C'était un travail bien rémunéré mais la lassitude s'installait au fil des jours

Ron lui en avait voulu durant longtemps à propos de son histoire avec Drago, mais la tristesse, le désespoir de la jeune femme avaient eu raison de lui, et il n'avait pu ignorer davantage sa détresse et avait fait tout son possible pour tenter de la consoler. Sitôt la guerre terminée, Harry avait crié au monde entier son amour pour Ginny en la demandant en mariage, proposition qu'elle avait accepté. La cadette de Weasley venait de lui donner un deuxième enfant, et Harry parlait même d'un troisième de temps à autre.

Hermione ferma paresseusement les yeux, profitant du calme de la pièce et des bras chauds de Ron qui l'encerclaient. Ron avait été là pour elle, et maintenant elle l'aimait, oh oui elle l'aimait, seulement la vision de l'ange blond étendu mort sur la neige ne cessait de venir la hanter. Comment reconstruire une vie, recommencer à aimer alors qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé comme elle l'avait aimé et qu'il venait la hanter toutes les nuits ?

Cinq ans étaient passés depuis cet après midi là, mais son souvenir resté gravé au plus profond d'elle même, et elle était convaincue que jamais il ne disparaîtrait vraiment. Distraitement, elle posa les mains sur son ventre. Ron posa sa main au dessus de celle de la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire sincère auquel elle répondit. Dans quelques mois, elle donnerait la vie, après avoir donné la mort. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il en soit le père, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Elle soupira et vint nicher son nez au creux du coup de Ron respirant son odeur. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de vider son esprit, il était temps, elle avait fait son deuil, elle devait oublier et tenter de se reconstruire une vie tant qu'il était encore temps. Elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée un petit sourire aux lèvres. Aucune personne ne vint troubler ses rêves pour le reste de la nuit, elle allait oublier, elle devait oublier, bien qu'elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais complètement disparaître d'une partie d'elle même.

Petite chanson qui illustre ma vision de la fin de cette fic :

* * *

Le premier Amour

_Le premier amour est toujours le dernier_

_Ah le vieil adage au parfum démodé _

_She is so lovely sur la pointe des pieds _

_J'ai longtemps hésité_

_Le premier amour est toujours le dernier_

_La première gorgée si dure à ravaler_

_Passent les semaines, s'envolent les années_

_Je vous ai regretté_

_Impossible à effacer, difficile à oublier_

_Le premier amour est toujours le dernier_

_Vierge de passion épris de liberté_

_Au bord du chemin_

_Après des années_

_Je me suis arrêté_

_Le premier amour est toujours le dernier_

_Trop vive blessure qu'on a laissé passer_

_Vous revient au galop_

_Je suis le cavalier_

_Je suis venu vous chercher_

_Impossible de refuser, difficile à éviter_

_Le premier amour est toujours le dernier_

_Ma mie ma forêt, mon élixir sacré_

_La vie fait son œuvre, ranime les regrets_

_Vous m'avez tant manqué_

_Le premier amour est toujours le dernier_

_Fidèle sauvage à mon âme est liée_

_La peur du vide fait tout recommencer_

_Je suis venu vous chercher_

_Impossible de refuser, difficile à éviter_

_Le premier amour est toujours le dernier_

_Ah le vieil adage au parfum démodé _

_She is so lovely sur la pointe des pieds _

_Je suis venu vous chercher_

_She is so lovely sur la pointe des pieds _

_Je suis venu vous chercher_

_She is so lovely sur la pointe des pieds _

_Je suis venu vous chercher_

* * *

**Voilà j'espère n'avoir déçu personne par cette fin, ce n'était pas la fin initiale que j'avais prévue, mais elle venue peu à peu, et je ne voyais pas d'autre dénouement pour mon histoire. Désolée pour les fans de Drago je l'aime beaucoup et ça m'a coûté de le tuer, j'ai pendant un moment pensé à tuer Hermione à sa place, mais finalement je suis rester sur le choix de Drago. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je voyais mal Drago refaire sa vie après avec quelqu'un qui l'aimerait réellement et non pas pour ses sous ou son corps d'athlète :P . Une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et de ma fic en général ferait plaisir. Et surtout si vous avez une idée pour une autre fic (un drago-hermione bien sur) vous pouvez toujours proposer, je compte ne pas écrire pour l'instant car plus d'idée, mais dès que ça viendra je m'y remettrais sûrement. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire :)**

**PS : je me fais ma pub : http/dray-mione. :P**


End file.
